L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire que la grâce et la beauté éclatante d'Eäreda la conduirait vers une terrible malédiction
1. Chapter 1

**L'elfe Maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement ma bêta reader : Caladwen7

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dans les temps anciens, bien avant la Guerre de l'Anneau, bien avant la bataille de Dagorlad où elfes et hommes s'unirent contre les forces démoniaques de Sauron, avant même que Sauron ne devienne le Seigneur Noir, dans une contrée de la Forêt Noire, à Eryn Vorn, vivait un peuple d'elfes à l'écart des autres.

Eryn Vorn était une forêt somptueuse, mais où personne n'osait pénétrer. Située dans l'Arnor, cette partie de la forêt fut peu à peu tombée dans l'oubli. Seul le peuple de la cité d'Elenadar vivait encore parmi cette nature peu à peu redevenue sauvage. Il n'y avait pas de dirigeant ni de souverain, ni encore de roi ou de reine. Le respect de la nature et des autres était leur seule règle, unanimement respectée.

Parmi les habitants d'Elenadar vivait une famille, la plus ancienne et la plus respectée de tous. Eäraril était le père de cette famille, et était connu comme étant sage et généreux. Sa femme Tinawen était quant à elle d'une surprenante beauté, et elle aimait plus que tout la nature, à tel point qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur. Leur fils ainé, Caliriand, était tout juste marié et s'était installé non loin de ses parents avec sa femme et son futur enfant. Vient ensuite la seule fille du couple. Véritable joyaux de tout Eryn Vorn, elle avait la peau aussi blanche qu'une perle nacrée, de fines lèvres, des cheveux noirs de jais et deux yeux couleur ambre, d'un ambre penchant plus vers le doré que vers le roux. Elle faisait la fierté de son père et aussi de ses frères qui se faisaient un plaisir de jouer ses gardes du corps, en particulier son frère cadet Fandir. En effet, c'était le petit dernier de la famille et le plus protecteur envers sa sœur, à tel point qu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Le reste de son temps, Fandir le passait au calme. Bien qu'il aimait sa vie intrépide avec sa sœur, il préférait par-dessus tout passer du temps en compagnie de sa mère à observer la nature. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Tinawen, partageant son admiration pour la nature, sa beauté et sa sérénité.

Malgré tout le respect que la communauté elfique d'Eryn Vorn avait pour cette famille, tous les mâles elfes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de courtiser Eäredia. Cela était extrêmement gênant pour la jeune elfe car elle ne se sentait pas prête à partager sa vie avec un de ses semblables, et malheureusement cela peinait beaucoup son père qui se désespérait, car son souhait le plus cher était de voir sa fille unie à un elfe qui la rende heureuse, et par-dessous tout qui lui donnerait des petits enfants aussi beaux que leur mère. Mais hélas, chaque fois qu'un prétendant se présentait à Eäredia, celui-ci était repoussé.

Ayant eu vent de la beauté exceptionnelle d'une elfe vivant à Eryn Vorn, des princes et des rois elfiques de la Forêt Noire se déplacèrent et affrontèrent la forêt sauvage afin de pouvoir demander la main de cette charmante créature. Puis, au fur et à mesure des refus que la jeune elfe donnait, la rumeur de sa beauté inaccessible dépassa les frontières de la Forêt Noire. Mais tous ses prétendants avaient beau la couvrir de présents tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, Eäredia les rendait tous sans exception.

Un beau jour, alors qu'elle appréciait le calme apaisant de sa chère forêt, Eäredia s'arrêta pour observer un rayon de soleil qui avait réussit à percer l'épais feuillage des arbres. Elle se mit dessous de telle sorte que le rayon vienne lui lécher le visage et la réchauffer doucement.

_« Je me demande pourquoi tous ces hommes viennent,_ pensa-t-elle. _Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre tous autant qu'ils sont que je ne veux que profiter de ma jeunesse ? Profiter de chaque instant comme celui-ci où il n'existe rien d'autre que la chaleur réconfortante du soleil… Où je peux me promener où bon me semble, sans avoir la moindre obligation de justifier mes déplacements auprès de mon époux. Mon Epoux, Mon Epoux… Non, je ne peux me résoudre à considérer un homme comme cela. C'est décidé, je garderai mon indépendance ! »_

A cette dernière pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« Ma fille, ma très chère Eäredia… Tu es la fille que tout père désire avoir. Tu es douce, gentille, aimante… mais malheureusement, tu as aussi l'esprit d'un cheval sauvage._

_- Que voulez-vous dire, père ? _

_- Tu as l'esprit libre et farouche. Je me demande qui arrivera à dompter cet esprit qui est le tien._

_- Peut-être personne, père… »_

Elle soupira en repensant à cette scène, car elle avait vu le visage de son père s'attrister à ses dernières paroles.

Doucement, elle se retourna vers la source du bruit qu'elle avait perçu. Au moment où elle aperçu qui venait vers elle, son soupir se transforma en un sourire qui fit pâlir le rayon de soleil dans lequel elle se tenait.

**« Que fais-tu ici, mon vieil ami ? »**

Etait apparu devant Eäreda un magnifique étalon, dont la robe était aussi blanche que les nuages dans le ciel et les crins aussi noirs que les cheveux de son amie. Car Eäreda et lui étaient bien amis. Ils avaient noué une vraie relation de confiance. Après tout, le cheval avait le même caractère que son amie. Il ne supportait aucune entrave, que ce soit un enclos ou encore une bride ou une selle. Il était libre, tout comme Eäreda. C'était en fin de compte ce qui les unissait. Libres d'aller où bon leur semble, libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils le voulaient. Libres comme l'air…

Eäreda s'approcha de l'étalon et commença à lui caresser le chanfrein, et l'animal sous la douceur de cette caresse frotta sa tête contre le bras de l'elfe, comme pour la remercier de cette marque d'attention. La jeune elfe sourit et se retourna. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçu qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de la lisière. L'étalon l'observait et attendait de voir ce que son amie ferait. Eäreda sentit alors comme un appel, un appel venant d'au-delà de l'orée du bois. Alors elle commença à avancer dans cette direction, mais elle s'interrompit en entendant un hennissement venant du cheval.

**« Je sais bien Faeralag... Je veux juste aller voir, personne ne le saura à part toi et moi. Ce sera notre petit secret… »**

Elle termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil et s'avança vers la lisière d'Eryn Vorn. Faeralag la suivit, ne voulant pas la laisser y aller seule. Car après tout, parfois, il était bien obligé de la surveiller. Quand il arriva près de son amie, elle lui dit :

**« Regarde la plaine… Tu vois comme c'est beau… J'aimerais tellement aller parcourir le monde avec toi. Il y a tant de paysages à voir, tant de forêts à visiter, tant de contrées inexplorées… »**

Elle avait fini sa phrase presque dans un murmure. On pouvait sentir toute sa tristesse de ne pas pouvoir quitter sa forêt natale, car cela était interdit. Ne pas pouvoir voir le monde… Eäreda était avide de connaissances, et son souhait le plus cher était de pouvoir un jour découvrir, voire apprendre, toutes les cultures d'Arda. Car après tout elle avait bien l'éternité d'une vie d'elfe…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, déçue de devoir retourner chez elle. L'étalon lui frotta doucement le bras de sa tête pour lui redonner courage.

**« Vous partez déjà ? »**

A ces mots, Eäreda se retourna vivement, méfiante, tous ses sens en éveil. Elle n'avait pas sentit la présence, ni vu la personne qui l'avait interpelée. Faeralag se mit devant Eäreda et se cabra pour avertir l'étranger de ne pas approcher. Eäreda se rapprocha de son cheval pour le calmer et lui dire en un murmure que tout allait bien, même si elle ressentait l'aura malsaine qui se dégageait de cet homme. Elle le regarda attentivement, car il l'intriguait. Il se tenait sur un cheval aussi noir que la nuit. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir : ses bottes, son pantalon de cuir moulant ses cuisses musclées, son justaucorps fait dans la même matière que le pantalon, ce qui faisait ressortir ses abdominaux, le tout agrémenté d'une cape voletant dans la brise légère du matin. Elle crut rêver, cet homme était attirant vêtu de la sorte. Mais elle n'arrêta pas son observation, elle remonta jusqu'à ses yeux eux aussi noir de jais, tant qu'on n'en voyait pas la pupille, et ses cheveux étaient eux aussi de la même couleur.

Quand elle eut fini son observation, elle se retourna et commença à partir, car après tout elle n'avait pas le droit de parler à des étrangers sauf en présence de ses parents.

**« Vous ferais-je peur ?**

**- Pas le moins du monde,** siffla-t-elle. **Je n'aime pas être prise de haut comme vous le faites.**

**- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi descendre de mon cheval.** A peine l'eut-il dit qu'il s'exécuta. **Est-ce mieux comme cela ? **dit-il dans un sourire et avec un ton arrogant.

**- Pas besoin d'utiliser ce ton avec moi. Que me voulez-vous ? **

**- J'ai traversé toute la Terre du Milieu pour vous voir…**

**- Rien que ça ?** le coupa-t-elle.

**- J'ai entendu parler d'une créature ayant une beauté sans pareille, et je crois que l'on ne m'a pas menti…**

**- Bien, maintenant que vous m'avez vue, je dois vous quitter car on m'attend.**

**- Déjà ?** Il s'avança et la retient par le poignet. **Restez, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

**- Je ne veux pas l'entendre, et lâchez-moi !** lui cracha Eäreda.

**- Je pense que vous devriez m'écouter, pour votre propre bien.**

**- D'accord, mais lâchez-moi d'abord**. Il s'exécuta.** Alors ?**

- **Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai traversé toute la Terre du Milieu pour venir vous voir et vous faire une proposition. Je suis le Seigneur des terres du Mordor, et je voudrais faire de vous ma femme.**

**- Rien que ça ? Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ? Je dois dire que je suis admirative d'une telle folie. Malheureusement pour vous, je n'aime guère l'arrogance ni les personnes qui se croient tout permis, et enfin, pour répondre à votre « proposition », je me vois dans l'obligation de vous annoncer mon refus. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage de retour…**

**- Je serais vous, damoiselle elfe, je reverrais mon jugement, car il pourrait vous arriver malheur sur votre propre chemin de retour… »**

Eäreda se retourna sous la surprise, et dans ses prunelles d'habitude si paisibles on pouvait aisément lire de la colère.

**« Des menaces, maintenant ? Je réitère ma réponse, bonne journée monsieur !**

**- Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, damoiselle… »**

Elle se retourna de nouveau, méfiante, et aussitôt elle sentit la panique envahir son corps. Malheureusement ce dernier ne lui obéissait plus, et Eäreda resta là à regarder cet homme, pétrifiée par cette aura démoniaque qu'elle sentait grandir de plus en plus. Son regard fut attiré vers les mains de l'homme où une boule noire commençait à se former.

**« Tu as voulu me défier, mais tu aurais dû m'écouter et accepter ma proposition. Maintenant, tu vas être maudite… »**

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il lui envoya la boule maléfique qui fut absorbée par le corps de la jeune elfe. Eäreda se cambra à l'entrée de la sphère démoniaque dans sa chair, et elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Une fois la douleur disparue, ses jambes ne répondirent plus, et Eäreda se retrouva à genoux. Elle voulut lever les yeux vers l'homme, mais elle était terrifiée.

**« Mais que m'avez-vous fait ?** haleta-t-elle

**- Je te l'ai dis, je t'ai maudite… A partir de maintenant, tu ne pourras plus regarder un homme sans le tuer sur le champ…** annonça-t-il tout en se délectant de l'expression horrifiée de l'elfe.

**- Vous mentez !**

**- A toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque ou non… Je dois à présent te quitter. »**

Il tourna les talons, remonta sur son cheval et s'en alla, laissant la jeune elfe haletante et pétrifiée par la peur. Faeralag se rapprocha d'elle et colla sa tête contre le buste de son amie pour la réconforter.

**« Mon beau, il va falloir que tu m'aides à rentrer… »**

Ce furent les seules paroles tremblantes qu'elle put prononcer. Ce dernier se coucha à côté d'Eäreda. Elle tâta le cheval pour trouver la crinière de ce dernier ainsi que son garrot, puis elle se hissa doucement sur le dos de son ami. Une fois fait, l'étalon se leva doucement afin d'éviter que l'elfe ne tombe. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses quatre membres, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la cité d'Elenadar, avec sur son dos une elfe apeurée et sanglotante.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaira et la suite arrive bientôt normalement


	2. Chapter 2

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Elle s'était accrochée à son cheval comme si c'était le seul lien qui la maintenait en vie. Ce dernier essayait de faire aussi vite que possible, mais à chaque fois qu'il accélérait l'allure, son amie glissait légèrement de son dos, alors il devait s'arrêter pour lui permettre de se remettre en place.

Après avoir parcouru un long chemin, il alla au pas dans l'espoir de trouver un des frères de son amie, qui serait sûrement d'une meilleure aide. Son cœur lui annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de chez elle, et, comme pour confirmer ce que son cœur lui soufflait, il arriva en vue de la cité. Alors Faeralag hennit pour alerter les elfes aux alentours. A l'entente de cet appel à l'aide, des elfes tournèrent la tête et ils virent le cheval approcher, portant le corps inerte d'Eäreda. Les dames elfes présentes furent tellement surprises qu'elles mirent leurs mains sur leur bouche tandis que Maeglin, l'apprenti du guérisseur, s'approcha en courant de ce corps inerte. Il observa un instant le corps de la jeune elfe avant de la manipuler avec d'infinies précautions, puis il s'adressa à Tauron qui s'était rapproché de lui pour lui apporter son aide.

**« Va prévenir Eäreril au plus vite ! »**

Il mit une main dans le dos d'Eäreda et l'autre sous ses genoux, et il lorsqu'il la souleva il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le visage de la jeune fille. En effet, de fines lignes qui s'entrelaçaient étaient présentes au coin de ses yeux, tout près de l'arrête de son nez, et s'enfuyaient vers la racine de ses cheveux. Cette marque l'interpella.

**« Tauron, s'il te plaît, déchire un pan de ma tunique et bande-lui les yeux.**

**- Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?**

**- Ne discute pas et fais-le ! » **

Tauron avait sentit la pointe de panique dans cette dernière phrase, alors il obéit, déchirant un pan de la tunique de son semblable et appliquant ce ruban sur les yeux d'Eäreda. Une fois que ce fut fait, Tauron laissa Maeglin et partit dans une course effrénée vers la demeure d'Eäreril. Pendant ce temps, Maeglin portait la jeune elfe en avançant doucement, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille.

Tauron arriva en vue du talan du père d'Eäreda et s'époumona.

**« Eäreril ! Tinawen ! Eäreril ! »**

Il aperçut le père sortir de son habitation de bois, alerté par ses cris.

**« Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il Tauron ? Pourquoi cries-tu de la sorte ?**

**- Votre fille…**

**- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Eäreda ? »** le coupa le père de la jeune elfe.

La panique commençait à monter en lui et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son interlocuteur, le pressant de questions.

Maeglin arriva aux abords de la maison avec la fille d'Eäreril. Il leva la tête une seconde pour apercevoir Tauron en compagnie d'Eäreril, puis concentra à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille toujours inerte dans ses bras. Quand il entendit des pas précipités venant vers lui, il releva la tête et vit le père d'Eäreda approcher.

**« Que s'est-il passé, par tous les Valar ?** interrogea Eäreril.

**- Je ne sais pas… On a entendu Faeralag hennir, et quand nous nous sommes approchés elle était sur son dos, inconsciente »,** raconta Maeglin.

Tinawen tendit ses mains vers le visage de sa fille.

**« Je serais à votre place, je ne ferais pas cela, Tinawen…** annonça l'elfe qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras.

**- Mais enfin, pourquoi** ? Une pointe de panique transperçait dans sa voix. **Elle a été touchée aux yeux ?**

**- Non, c'est pire que cela…** » A ses mots, la mère d'Eäreda, bouleversée, avança ses mains vers sa bouche.

**- Venez, nous allons la mener dans sa chambre. » **

Eäreril s'était retourné en prononçant cette phrase pour guider Maeglin jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille.

Les elfes entrèrent dans le talan et Tauron annonça qu'il allait chercher le guérisseur pendant que Maeglin déposait délicatement Eäreda sur son lit. Ce dernier prit ensuite Eäreril à part pendant que Tinawen s'installait auprès de sa fille.

**« Je pense que vous ne devriez pas enlever le ruban de ses yeux...**

**- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Expliquez-vous, Maeglin !**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en dire... Je pense que je vais attendre l'avis du guérisseur avant d'émettre des hypothèses qui pourraient n'être qu'erronées.**

**- Vous rendez-vous compte de l'état dans lequel nous sommes ?**

**- Je sais bien, mais je ne veux pas, s'il n'y a pas lieu, être annonciateur de malheurs…** » finit-il dans un murmure.

A cette dernière phrase, Eäreril se tourna vers le lit pour regarder sa fille étendue, inerte. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, et pourtant elle était bien là, dans ce lit… Eäreda gardait pourtant un air serein, ce qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de ce père, peiné par ce qui arrivait à son cher enfant.

Le guérisseur de la cité faisait l'inventaire des plantes sur son étagère quand il entendit des coups précipités frappés à sa porte. Sentant l'urgence de la situation, il abandonna ses plantes aux vertus médicinales pour aller ouvrir. Le guérisseur eut juste besoin de regarder Tauron pour deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, et il lui indiqua qu'il le suivait.

Ils marchèrent vite car la situation était urgente d'après les explications qu'avait eues le guérisseur de la part de son guide. Tauron lui raconta que son apprenti avait demandé de bander les yeux de la jeune elfe. Après avoir entendu cela, le guérisseur se mit même à courir jusqu'à la maison qui était à présent toute proche.

Quand Namo entra dans la chambre, il aperçut Maeglin s'approcher de lui.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tauron m'a déjà fait un rapport détaillé de la situation.**

**- Alors, vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? **demanda l'apprenti à son maître.

**- J'en ai bien peur, malheureusement… Mais il faut que j'observe les marques avant de pouvoir énoncer mon diagnostic final…**

**- Attendez ! Que se passe-t-il ?** s'énerva Eäreril.

**- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, il faut que j'examine votre enfant… »**

A peine sa phrase finit que le frère aîné d'Eäreda arriva, faisant claquer la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Il l'observa et aperçut le bandeau sur ses yeux.

**« Que lui est-il arrivé ?** demanda-t-il, surpris.

**- Je ne peux rien affirmer pour le moment…**

**- Vous pouvez quand même me dire pourquoi ma fille porte des marques si étranges au niveau de ses yeux !** le coupa à nouveau Eäreril.

**- Je… Je dois l'examiner avant de pouvoir vous dire quoi que ce soit…** annonça prudemment le guérisseur.

**- Allons, calmez-vous maintenant, cela ne changera rien à l'état de notre enfant ! Maintenant, sortez tous et laissez-les faire leur travail ! »** exigea Tinawen en poussant tout le monde sauf le guérisseur et son apprenti vers le couloir, puis en sortant à son tour.

Toute la famille se mit alors à attendre dans la pièce principale du talan. Tinawen s'affairait pour préparer un peu de tisane. Elle ordonna alors à son mari de s'assoir et de boire. Ce dernier, trop inquiet pour riposter, lui obéit silencieusement. Ensuite, la mère apporta une tasse au reste des personnes présentes.

Après plusieurs minutes qui leur paraissaient des heures, Namo et son apprenti arrivèrent dans la pièce. Eäreril et Tinawen se précipitèrent vers eux. Ce fut le père d'Eäreda qui prit la parole le premier.

**« Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui arrive à mon enfant.**

**- Je vais être malheureusement annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles… »**

Le guérisseur marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa le couple.

Tinawen avait pâlit sur les dernières paroles qu'avait prononcées le soigneur, mais son mari quant à lui n'avait pas réagit, attendant avec angoisse le verdict final. Le guérisseur regarda son élève avant de revenir sur les visages anxieux du couple.

**« Je suis désolé, mais votre fille… est dans un état grave… Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne se réveillera pas, car Eäreda se réveillera, j'en suis certain, même si je ne sais dans combien de temps… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on a lancé une terrible malédiction sur votre enfant. » **

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc… Eäreril eut tout juste le temps de rattraper Tinawen car ses jambes lâchèrent face au choc qu'elle eut. Caliriand, le frère aîné de la jeune elfe, se leva et s'approcha de l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Il empoigna le col du guérisseur et se fit menaçant.

**« Comment est-ce possible ?** Il serrait les dents sous la colère.

**- Je ne sais pas, mais elle a dû rencontrer un puissant magicien, car quelle que soit cette personne, elle lui a réellement infligé une terrible malédiction. » **

Fandir et Maeglin eurent du mal à séparer l'ainé de la famille du soigneur.

**« Allons Caliriand ! Maîtrise-toi ! »** ordonna Fandir.

Ce dernier lâcha le guérisseur et sortit de la demeure pour se calmer. Le guérisseur prit à nouveau la parole.

**« Il va falloir que vous soyez très prudents dans les jours à venir. Je ne sais pas encore les conséquences que peuvent avoir sa malédiction, mais je sais qu'elle réside dans ses yeux. Par conséquent, quoi qu'il arrive, ne lui retirez pas le bandeau et ne la regardez pas dans les yeux…** Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda un à un tous les membres de la famille. **Maeglin ou moi-même passerons une fois par jour afin de voir son état de santé. »**

Il quitta le talan suivit de son apprenti afin de laisser la famille tranquille.

Les parents d'Eäreda préférèrent laisser leur fille se reposer dans sa chambre. L'après-midi sembla interminable pour Eäreril et Tinawen. En effet, leur fille dormait toujours et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Caliriand avait fini par se calmer et était revenu en milieu de journée. Il restait là, assis sans bouger, sans prononcer une seule parole, et l'heure du repas du soir arrivait. Son père prit alors la parole.

**« Ta femme Elenwë doit t'attendre… Tu devrais rentrer auprès de ta famille. »**

L'interpellé releva la tête vers Eäreril, le regard vide, ce qui donna un pincement au cœur à ce dernier.

**« Non ça ira, je l'ai prévenue que je resterai ici un moment. »**

Caliriand venait tout juste de finir sa phrase quand la porte du talan s'ouvrit sur son petit frère.

**« Où étais-tu, Fandir ? **interrogea sa mère.

**- J'étais dans la forêt, un peu au nord d'Eryn Vorn. Pourquoi ? »**

Le jeune elfe avait insisté sur ce dernier mot, pressentant un problème en voyant son frère ainé, le regard vide, et ses parents essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur angoisse.

**« Viens par ici… Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer… **Son père ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle.** Il… Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta sœur… »**

Eäreril vit le visage de son jeune fils se décomposer à sa dernière phrase, et cela lui serra le cœ se leva sans dire un mot et alla s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de son grand frère pendant que ses parents lui révélèrent ce qui s'était passé.

Eäreda avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle avait dormit. Elle commença par étirer ses jambes jusqu'au bout des orteils, puis vint le tour de ses bras qu'elle étira jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Une fois cela fait, elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus sur le dos de son ami Faeralag mais dans un lit. C'est à ce moment que tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa balade dans la forêt, sa rencontre avec Faeralag ainsi qu'avec l'homme vêtu de noir… Puis les paroles de ce dernier… Elle eut un frisson qui lui remonta toute la colonne vertébrale.

Elle voulut se frotter les yeux et rencontra un bout de tissu sous ses doigts. En y pensant, elle trouva cela bizarre. Eäreda se redressa et caressa le tissu jusqu'à l'endroit où ses doigts rencontrèrent un nœud. Habilement, elle réussit à défaire le nœud. Elle sentit un rayon de soleil lui caresser timidement le visage, annonçant que le jour se terminait. Elle hésita avant d'ouvrir les yeux, se posant beaucoup de questions par rapport à ce que l'homme avait appelé une « malédiction ». Eäreda se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressentit alors. C'était comme si une décharge semblable à la foudre lui avait transpercé le corps, et avait paralysé ce dernier. Mais surtout, cette décharge était remontée jusqu'à ses yeux, et la douleur avait été indescriptible. Finalement, prenant tout son courage en main, la jeune elfe ouvrit timidement les yeux et regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Tout d'abord, les objets lui apparaissaient flous, puis petit à petit ils devinrent plus nets. Elle décida de se lever pour retrouver ses parents.

Eäreda ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, et c'est alors que ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles de son père…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Coucou voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira on a beaucoup travaillé dessus avec Caladwen

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tinawen attendait, anxieuse. Le fait de savoir que sa fille bougeait et que son mari était partit la voir l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si sa fille avait enlevé le bandeau et qu'Eäreril la regardait dans les yeux. Tinawen secoua la tête en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense et que tout se passerait bien.

Caliriand regarda sa mère et fut surpris. Ce visage qu'il avait connu toute sa vie toujours calme et souriant était aujourd'hui anxieux. Pour la première fois, Caliriand pouvait sentir que sa mère était vraiment tourmentée. Il ne fut tiré que quelques secondes de sa contemplation par un bruit sourd provenant d'une chute, puis il remarqua que Tinawen se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa jeune sœur.

**« Non maman ! Reste ici !** ordonna-t-il.

**- Mais je veux aller voir ce qui se passe avec ton père !**

**- S'il te plaît, reste ! Je vais y aller… »**

Devant la supplique de son enfant, Tinawen se contenta d'acquiescer et retourna s'assoir, la peur au ventre. Caliriand se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, non sans peur.

Eäreda venait tout juste de fermer la porte de sa chambre quand elle sentit la présence de son père derrière elle. Cette dernière se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de le revoir enfin après tous ces événements. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle vit que son père la regardait avec le regard vide, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Son visage avait effectivement changé d'expression : l'instant d'avant il était souriant et heureux, mais à présent ses traits affichaient de la peur et de l'incompréhension. La jeune elfe commençait à avancer vers son père pour lui demander si tout allait bien quand le corps de ce dernier tomba, raide, à la renverse.

Eäreda se précipita vers son père, apeurée, ne sachant pas pourquoi son père fixait à présent le plafond avec des yeux sans vie et une attitude inexpressive. S'étant assise à côté de lui et ayant crispé ses mains sur son torse, ses larmes commencèrent à couler d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues si pales. Plus elle regardait les yeux de son père, plus la peur de comprendre lui mordillait le ventre. Eäreda secoua le corps d'Eäreril, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, espérant provoquer une réaction.

Caliriand arrivait vers la chambre de sa sœur, et la scène qu'il vit n'était tout simplement pas supportable. Il pouvait apercevoir son père qui avait le regard vide d'expression et Eäreda, à ses côtés, qui le secouait de toutes ses forces pour le réveiller. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour garder toute sa contenance, car il avait bien comprit que son père n'était plus parmi eux…

**« Qu'as-tu fais ?** furent les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… »** lui répondit sa sœur entre deux sanglots.

Puis, sans qu'il puisse réagir, sa sœur leva ses yeux humides droit dans les siens. Caliriand détourna aussitôt le regard, espérant que même l'espace d'une fraction de seconde leurs pupilles ne se soient pas croisées. Puis soudain il commença à se sentir faible et dut s'appuyer de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui répondre, ce qui le força à s'assoir à terre. Une fois assis tant bien que mal au sol, il se sentit comme aspiré vers le haut, et ce qu'il vit alors l'effraya…

Il se voyait assis par terre, et pouvait voir également sa sœur accourir vers lui en hurlant son nom.

Tinawen avait un très mauvais pressentiment. En effet, cela faisait trop longtemps que son fils aîné était partit sans être déjà revenu lui donner des nouvelles ou même lui passer un signe annonçant que tout se passait bien, qu'il avait la situation bien en main. Alors elle se leva, ne pouvant plus tenir en place, et commença à faire les cents pas. Au moment où elle repassait devant son jeune fils Fandir, elle entendit la voix d'Eäreda s'élever et crier entre deux pleurs le nom de Caliriand.

A ce moment, elle comprit que cette boule qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Elle regarda Fandir d'un air grave, espérant que ce à quoi elle pensait n'était pas en train de se réaliser. Elle se remémora alors les paroles du guérisseur :

_**« Surtout, faites en sortes qu'elle garde le bandeau sur ses yeux… »**_

Elle se retourna vers son jeune fils et lui dit :

**« Fandir, sors d'ici s'il te plaît.**

**- Mais maman, que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Je t'en prie, ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis. » **

Il avait ressentit l'anxiété de sa mère dans sa voix, chose très rare chez elle, alors il obéit et sortit de la maison de ses parents. Mais il avait décidé néanmoins d'aller prévenir Namo le guérisseur que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

Tinawen regarda Fandir sortir, puis elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Plus elle avançait et plus elle était troublée, car Tinawen ne ressentait pas la présence de son mari ni de son fils aîné, mais seulement celle de sa fille. Elle s'arrêta avant de tourner au coin du mur pour ne pas se trouver en contact direct avec sa fille.

**« Que se passe-t-il, Eäreda ?** questionna Tinawen.

**- Je… Je ne sais pas…** avoua cette dernière, toujours sanglotante.

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père et ton frère ?**

**- Je… Ils ne bougent plus et ont le regard fixe… Oh maman, j'ai si peur… Que m'arrive-t-il ? » **

Eäreda n'eut pas de réponse car elle vit les jambes de sa mère passer à toute vitesse devant elle, et elle ne la vit s'arrêter en s'écroulant au sol que devant son père. Eäreda n'entendit pas les sanglots de sa mère, mais elle sentait que sa tristesse était infinie.

**« Je veux que tu quittes cette maison au plus vite,** furent les premières paroles de Tinawen, qui était à présent à genoux devant son mari et lui caressait tendrement le visage.

**- Mais… maman ?**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne sais comment c'est arrivé, et quelle que soit la façon dont c'est arrivé, tu as été maudite ! Et à cause de toi, ton père et ton frère sont morts ! »**

A ces mots, Eäreda qui était à genoux près de son frère se redressa. Alors elle les avait bien « tués » ?… Ce mot résonna dans sa tête comme en écho. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Sa mère devait sûrement faire erreur ! Elle aimait trop son père et son frère pour causer autant de torts à leur famille ! Pourtant, à ce moment-là, elle se rappela des paroles de l'étranger vêtu de noir :

_**« Puisque tu ne veux pas m'appartenir, tu n'appartiendras à personne, et tu tueras tous les hommes qui croiseront ton regard… »**_

Sur le moment elle n'avait pas pris ses dires au sérieux, mais à présent les faits étaient bien là… Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et la peine qu'elle ressentait augmenta encore. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un puits sans fond, d'être ensevelie sous ses regrets pour le reste de sa vie. Eäreda se retourna vers sa mère en quête de réconfort, et son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Sa mère avait pris son mari dans ses bras et le berçait comme pour l'endormir, en même temps qu'elle lui chantait à l'oreille toute sa peine et sa douleur.

Tinawen fit ensuite quelque chose qui choqua sa fille. En effet, elle avait perdu en même temps l'amour de sa vie et son fils aîné, alors elle leva les yeux droit vers ceux de sa fille, et attendit la mort…

Eäreda vit sa mère lever les yeux vers elle et les ancrer dans les siens. La jeune elfe mit un petit moment avant de comprendre le geste de sa mère et de fermer les yeux, déjà au bord des larmes. Elle entendit alors :

**« Pourquoi ?...**

**- Par tous les Valar, maman, tu es encore là ! Oh tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du bien d'entendre ta voix…**

**- Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ? Pourtant je t'ai regardée dans les yeux, mais je ne suis pas morte…**

**- Tu… aurais aimé mourir et nous laisser seuls, Fandir et moi ?**

**- … Non, tu as raison, je ne vais pas laisser Fandir seul. Par contre, en ce qui te concerne, tu ne peux rester ici.**

**- Pour quelle raison ? Où veux-tu que j'aille toute seule ? Sans même savoir me défendre ? »**

La panique était bien présente dans la voix d'Eäreda, qui ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle reste.

**« Tu ne peux pas rester, tout simplement parce que même si tu prends toutes les précautions que tu veux, tu finiras par croiser le regard d'un autre elfe. Et je ne sais pourquoi ta malédiction tue uniquement les hommes, mais que feras-tu lorsque ça arrivera ? As-tu imaginé la réaction de la communauté que nous formons ? Même si ça m'attriste de devoir te dire ça, tu ne peux rester ici…»**

Eäreda dut se résoudre car sa mère avait bien raison… Que se passera-t-il quand elle aura « tué » tous les hommes de la communauté ? Elle sera sûrement exilée, voire même pire… Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Oui, c'était décidé, sa mère avait raison : elle devait partir… Mais cela lui faisait tellement mal au cœur, surtout le fait que sa propre mère lui ai dit ces mots, avec tellement de froideur…

Eäreda rentra dans sa chambre et s'enferma dedans. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et en ouvrit les portes en grand afin de voir ce qu'elle pouvait prendre dans son exil. Eäreda sortit alors un pantalon de lin marron ainsi qu'une tunique vert foncé avec des broderies argentées en forme de feuille au niveau du col et du bas de la tunique. Cette dernière descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses et était fendue des deux côtés jusqu'en haut des hanches d'Eäreda. Une fois habillée, elle attrapa ses bottes les plus confortables, celles qui ressemblaient le plus à des bottes de rôdeuse, et qui étaient posées sur le bas de son armoire. Enfin, elle décida de prendre sa cape verte la plus pratique pour se camoufler en forê se changea, attrapa le bandeau qui, plus tôt, lui cachait les yeux et le garda bien serré à la main avant de sortir en courant. Elle ne voulait pas voir son père, ni Caliriand, ni sa mère qui à présent pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans le couloir. Elle se précipita dehors et réfléchit par quel chemin elle pouvait partir sans rencontrer personne. Heureusement pour elle, le talan de ses parents était éloigné des autres maisons, et par conséquent aucun elfe n'était dans les environs proches. Elle décida d'éviter tout contact avec les autres membres de la communauté d'Eryn Vorn, elle était trop horrifiée devant les meurtres qu'elle avait provoqués pour oser croiser leurs regards une dernière fois. Pour cela, Eäreda contourna la maison de son enfance et se dirigea directement vers le bois.

Quand elle estima qu'elle s'était assez enfoncée dans la forêt, elle commença à contourner le village à pieds, et elle eut alors une pensé pour Faeralag… Elle aurait tant aimé le prendre avec elle, aller le chercher et le ramener, mais elle ne voulait revoir personne, absolument personne, et puis surtout Faeralag étant un cheval mâle… Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver… Alors, avec regrets, Eäreda reprit son chemin seule et se dirigea vers l'Est afin de rejoindre le fleuve Gwathlo (Flots Gris) et de remonter ce dernier jusqu'à Rivendell. Car, elle en était sûre et certaine, Eäreda trouverait de l'aide auprès du seigneur de ces lieux connu pour son grand pouvoir de guérison.

Eäreda était presque arrivée à la lisière extérieure d'Eryn Vorn quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se dépêcha de mettre le bandeau sur ses yeux et entendit une petite voix murmurer :

**« Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes, grande sœur ? **

**- T'abandonner ? Bien sûr que non, Fandir, mon frère, je ne t'abandonne pas. » **En disant cela elle se retourna en direction de la voix et ouvrit grand ses bras.

Fandir hésita un instant car il avait bien vu que sa sœur portait un bandeau. Mais il sentit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa sœur, alors il se précipita vers elle.

**« Tu nous quittes, alors ? **demanda Fandir à sa sœur.

**- Oui…**

**- Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si je peux te promette ça…**

**- Quelque part, tu dois être contente. Toi qui rêvait de découvrir toute la Terre du Milieu, tu vas réaliser ton rêve ! **riposta-t-il, la voix déçue.

**- Ne dis pas ça… Je ne m'en vais pas par plaisir…**

**- Et quand comptes-tu revenir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être jamais… »**

A ces mots, elle sentit son petit frère desserrer son étreinte. Tout était dit… Elle le libéra alors et se releva.

**« A bientôt, j'espère… »** lâcha Fandir avant de graver cet instant dans son esprit, puis de se détourner et de se fondre dans les bois d'Eryn Vorn, laissant sa petite sœur face à son destin.

* * *

A bientôt pour les nouvelles aventures de l'Elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn...


	4. Chapter 4

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Eäreda releva doucement son regard vers son frère qui s'éloignait d'elle. Un pincement supplémentaire lui vînt au cœur. Elle avait toujours voulu voyager, quitter sa forêt pour découvrir les coutumes de tous les peuples. Mais… maintenant que ce moment était venu, elle redoutait le départ, elle avait peur d'aller vers l'inconnu. La jeune elfe releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur la dernière ligne d'arbres de la forêt. Elle se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait franchit et hésita. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour passer par-dessus la ligne invisible de l'orée du bois, mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait peur que cet homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom revienne. Pourtant elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il lui avait fait ça ! Une lueur de colère, voire même de rage passa dans ses yeux, mais cette dernière se transforma bien vite en tristesse…

_« A quoi bon être en colère… Ca ne fera pas revenir mon père et mon frère… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Eäreda releva la tête pour voir que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Partir à une heure aussi tardive n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle pouvait avoir, alors la jeune elfe se mit en quête de baies sauvages Dans la précipitation de son départ, elle n'avait pas pris de provisions ni de sac pour pouvoir en faire. Eäreda s'enfonça légèrement dans les bois, et après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle mangea plus que de raison car elle allait faire un long voyage et ne savait pas si elle pourrait trouver des baies sauvages tous les jours. Une fois son « repas » finit, la jeune elfe retourna à la lisière des bois et s'assit contre un arbre, releva la tête et contempla les étoiles, joyaux de Varda.

**« Ô Elbereth… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire subir une telle épreuve ? Dans quel but ? Ai-je mis en colère les Valar pour recevoir une telle punition ? »** Eäreda finit sa phrase dans un sanglot.

C'est alors que la jeune elfe aperçut un phénomène rare : elle vit une étoile filante traverser le ciel. Cette étoile sembla lui redonner du courage et elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eäreda eut un sommeil elfique agité cette nuit-là, et plus elle essayait de se réveiller, plus les images devenaient horribles et semblaient l'emprisonner dans son songe. Ce qui réveilla finalement la jeune elfe fut un petit souffle chaud et un museau tout doux qui se colla affectueusement contre sa tête.

La jeune fille aurait reconnu ce museau entre mille autres. Elle se réveilla mais garda les yeux fermés et enlaça la tête de l'animal.

**« Comme je suis heureuse de te savoir là avec moi, mon beau Faeralag… » **dit-elle en l'enlaçant plus fort.

Puis, comme pour la réconforter, son cheval lui donna un léger coup de tête qui la fit basculer sur le côté. Eäreda rigola car elle avait chaud au cœur de savoir que son cheval ne l'avait pas abandonnée… Mais toutes les questions de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit… Faeralag étant un mâle, sa malédiction allait-elle l'atteindre lui aussi ? Allait-elle l'assassiner comme les autres ? Toutes ces questions lui rendirent un visage triste… Son ami le sentit, ayant un lien étroit avec la jeune elfe. Et pour lui redonner le sourire, il frotta affectueusement le bras de l'elfe.

Eäreda sourit devant l'affection que lui montrait son cheval. Elle sut à ce moment que quoiqu'il arrive il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et resterait toujours avec elle. La jeune elfe se releva sans croiser les yeux de son cheval, prit une grande inspiration et sauta sur le dos de son compagnon. A présent il faisait jour, et il était temps de partir…

L'elfe regarda le soleil pour situer la course de ce dernier et prévoir un arrêt. Elle vit alors qu'il était à son apogée. Elle fut en satisfaite, car elle venait de parcourir une bonne distance. Eäreda devait se situer entre le Cap des Bois Noirs et les Flots Gris. Selon son estimation et la vitesse à laquelle Faeralag galopait, ils devraient atteindre le fleuve à la fin de la journée. Pour l'instant, son voyage vers Imladris se déroulait sans soucis. Elle n'avait rencontré aucune âme qui vive dans les alentours.

**« Je devrais m'arrêter à la prochaine ville que nous croiserons pour voir si je peux récupérer une carte de la Terre du Milieu. Je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenir de la carte que j'ai vue dans un livre de la bibliothèque de chez m… » **

Elle s'arrêta de parler et sembla perdue dans des pensées tristes.

« **Enfin, s'orienter sans une carte avec soi, ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions… »** s'avoua-t-elle.

A la fin de sa phrase, Faeralag hennit comme s'il approuvait ce que venait de dire sa cavalière. En effet, si Eäreda se perdait, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son sens de l'orientation, n'ayant jamais quitté Eryn Vorn…

L'elfe continua de faire avancer sa monture et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle revint à elle quand elle crut apercevoir un reflet. Eäreda secoua la tête pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fit arrêter son cheval et mit sa main devant ses yeux, car le soleil qui commençait sa descente l'éblouissait légèrement.

**« Non, je ne me suis pas trompée ! **s'exclama-t-elle avec beaucoup de joie. **C'est bien le fleuve Gwathlo que nous voyons là-bas ! »**

Faeralag se mit à gratter le sol de son sabot pour montrer son impatience. Il était d'une race proche de celle des Mearas, élevée par sa communauté pour leur vitesse et leur endurance, mais le fait d'avoir galopé toute une journée lui avait tout de même donné envie de boire.

**« Oui mon beau, nous allons nous arrêter au bord du fleuve et tu pourras boire. La prochaine fois, je ferais un peu plus de pauses pour que tu puisses t'abreuver plus régulièrement… » **

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Faeralag partit au galop afin de combler l'espace entre eux et le fleuve.

Ils arrivèrent au bord du fleuve à la nuit tombée. Eäreda descendit de sa monture pour la laisser s'abreuver et aller où bon lui semblait. La jeune elfe regarda autour d'elle et aperçu un rocher creusé qui lui offrait un abri, un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier pour inspecter les lieux.

**« Je pense que ça sera parfait pour passer la nuit… Il ne reste plus qu'à chercher de la nourriture ! » **

L'elfe regarda autour d'elle et fut forcée de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune forêt, pas même un regroupement d'arbres, où elle aurait pu trouver des fruits ou des baies sauvages. Eäreda savait avant de partir que ça pourrait être le cas, mais ça l'attrista quand même. Elle décida d'aller se rafraîchir au fleuve avant de s'installer dans le renfoncement pour la nuit.

Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers le fond pour s'assoir contre la paroi, repliant ses jambes contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras. La jeune elfe repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé avant son départ de sa forêt natale. Ses pensées se tournèrent d'abord vers son père, et son regard si vide quand leurs pupilles s'étaient croisées… puis elle pensa à son frère, qui avait subit la même chose, et enfin se remémora les paroles de sa mère… Eäreda avait eu si mal quand elle avait entendu ces paroles. Même si sa mère l'avait chassée pour qu'elle survive, Eäreda se sentait abandonnée, vide… sans plus personne pour la réconforter, la câliner, l'apaiser… Des larmes quittèrent ses yeux, qui avaient causé tant de mal, pour faire apparaître des sillons sur ses joues si blanches, puis pour mourir au coin de ses lèvres et sur le sol. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, son ventre cria famine. Malheureusement, toujours aucune baie ne se trouvait à l'horizon…

Soudain, en réponse à son questionnement, elle entendit un bruit provenant du fleuve. Elle chercha d'où il venait précisément, et surtout ce qui l'avait provoqué. C'est alors que dans le reflet du clair de lune, sur le fleuve, la jeune elfe distingua la forme d'un poisson sautant hors de l'eau.

A ce moment, Eäreda fut en proie à un dur questionnement intérieur. Allait-elle oui ou non manger un poisson ? A cette idée, la jeune elfe fut écœurée car elle ne se voyait pas tuer un animal pour pouvoir se nourrir… Bien sûr, elle avait déjà mangé du poisson à Eryn Vorn, mais là, c'est elle qui devrait ôter la vie à un animal… Alors elle essaya pendant un temps de ne pas prêter attention à son ventre qui lui faisait savoir qu'il avait besoin de nourriture.

Puis subitement, Eäreda se leva et se dirigea vers le fleuve. C'était décidé ! Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse, et il n'y avait pas de baies sauvages, alors elle avait pris sa décision ! La jeune elfe entra dans le fleuve jusqu'à mi-cuisse, plongea ses mains dans l'eau, discrètement pour ne pas effrayer les poissons, et attendit, immobile, qu'un poisson se présente à sa portée. Sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve, et elle espéra que les bruits de son ventre ne faisaient pas peur aux poissons. Elle observa l'eau au clair de lune et suivit les zigzags d'un poisson. Ce dernier semblait avoir choisit la route des mains de l'elfe, qui resserra vivement sa prise sur lui. Toute heureuse de sa première capture, l'elfe sortit de l'eau le poisson qui se débattait.

**« Regarde Faeralag ! J'ai capturé un poisson ! »** héla-t-elle son étalon, toute heureuse.

Malheureusement, au moment où le cheval regarda sa cavalière, ledit poisson réussit à s'échapper de la prise de l'elfe et disparu dans le fleuve. Devant la moue mécontente d'Eäreda, l'étalon se mit à hennir. La jeune elfe prit cet hennissement pour un rire de la part de son cheval. Vexée, Eäreda renouvela l'opération plusieurs fois, mais malheureusement le poisson arrivait toujours à s'échapper des mains de l'elfe avant que celle-ci n'atteigne la berge.

Les premières lueurs du jour faisaient leur apparition quand l'elfe d'Eryn Vorn décida d'abandonner et se dirigea vers son cheval blanc.

**« Partons Faeralag, et voyons si nous trouvons une forêt sur notre route… »**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que l'elfe et son destrier remontaient les Flots gris, s'arrêtant uniquement pour se désaltérer**,** car Eäreda n'avait vu sur son chemin aucune forêt où elle pourrait trouver la moindre nourriture. Alors, son seul espoir restait d'atteindre le village du Pont d'Anelen le plus vite possible.

Faeralag filait comme le vent à travers les plaines désertiques qu'ils traversaient, mais en ce début d'après-midi de leur quatrième jour de voyage, Eäreda perçut des bruits très lointains. Elle fit alors accélérer son cheval afin de vérifier si ce qu'elle pensait était juste. Faeralag gravit une petite colline et fut arrêté à son sommet par sa cavalière.

Eäreda crut que son cœur s'emballait et voulait sortir de sa poitrine. En bas de la colline, à moins d'une heure de galopade, se trouvait le village du Pont d'Aelen.

**« Vole ! »** fut le seul mot qu'elle murmura à l'oreille de son cheval.

Faeralag sentit l'excitation de sa cavalière et s'empressa de partir au galop. Arrivée au bas de la colline, la cavalière se rappela qu'elle ne portait pas son bandeau… Elle le chercha dans ses habits, et, une fois trouvé, elle le garda précieusement dans sa main.

Il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'entrer dans le village. Eäreda fit passer sa monture au pas afin de pouvoir mettre son bandeau, mais surtout pour rentrer calmement dans le village. Elle entendait les murmures de la ville et s'en extasiait. Pour la jeune elfe, c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans un village d'Hommes, et son excitation à l'idée de parler à des Hommes était à son comble. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce peuple d'Arda, et pour la première fois de sa vie ses questions allaient trouver une réponse. Une conversation attira soudain l'attention d'Eäreda.

**« Comment va votre mari ?** demanda une femme à une autre.

**- Pas très bien, malheureusement. Il se remet difficilement… La maladie l'a beaucoup affaibli.**

**- Vous lui souhaiterez un bon rétablissement de ma part. »**

Puis d'autres :

**« Je vous échange une douzaine d'œufs contre cette pièce de viande.**

**- Je suis désolé Madame, mais il vous faudra deux douzaines d'œufs pour l'avoir.**

**- Malheureusement je ne peux vous offrir que douze œufs…**

**- Dans ce cas, je vous donne la moitié de la pièce… »**

**« Qui veut de beaux légumes ? Venez voir mes beaux légumes, ils ne sont pas chers ! Venez voir mes légumes ! »**

Eäreda s'émerveillait d'entendre toute cette agitation, même si elle s'avouait préférer le calme. Elle descendit de son cheval et le laissa vagabonder à l'extérieur de la ville. La jeune elfe s'engouffra dans la ville à la recherche d'un marchand qui pourrait lui donner une carte. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui essayait de vendre ses légumes. Quand Eäreda comprit que la voix de cet homme était à côté d'elle, elle essaya de se remémorer les enseignements du gardien de la bibliothèque d'Eryn Vorn, qui fut son précepteur. A ce moment, Eäreda fut heureuse qu'il lui ait appris entre autres choses la langue commune. Essayant d'oublier son angoisse, car les mots semblaient lui échapper, elle rassembla tout son courage et demanda :

**« Excusez-moi, monsieur le marchand, mais où puis-je trouver un de vos confrères qui vendrait des cartes d'Arda ?**

**- Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ! Si vous ne voulez pas de fruits, déguerpissez d'ici ! Vous bouchez le passage pour mes clients ! » **cracha le marchand de fruits.

Eäreda partit, outrée par les paroles dures du marchand. Elle déambula dans la ville, n'osant plus demander où elle pouvait se rendre afin de trouver ce dont elle avait besoin, quand elle entendit une voix l'interpeler.

**« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, ma jolie ? »** La voix avait employé un ton mielleux.

La jeune elfe prit peur quand elle sentit deux mains l'agripper par les bras pour l'emmener elle ne savait où.

**« C'est une belle prise, frérot !** félicita une autre voix qui venait de son dos.

**- Magnifique, tu veux dire ! Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de voyageurs au village. Que viens-tu faire ici ?**

**- Cela ne vous regarde aucunement ! »** siffla Eäreda en se débattant.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'y attendre, car elle avait toujours le bandeau sur les yeux, Eäreda sentit le revers d'une main s'abattre rudement sur sa joue, qui devint rouge écarlate sous la violence du coup. Un petit filet de sang commença à glisser du coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton.

**« Je vous ordonne de me lach… »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle ressentit une main la frapper sur l'autre joue.

**« Tu n'es pas en bonne position pour ordonner quoique ce soit… **La voix devenait de plus en plus désireuse, et Eäreda avait peur de ce que cela signifiait. **Par contre, moi, je suis en meilleure position que toi pour ordonner ce que je veux…**

**- Vous allez la lâcher, bande de vauriens !** s'exclama fortement une troisième voix derrière l'elfe.

**- Sinon quoi, grand-père ?** lança sur un ton de défi celui qui avait frappé la jeune elfe.

**- Sinon je vais devoir te donner la correction que tu mérites !**

**- Ne me fais pas rir… »**

L'homme qui avait frappé plus tôt Eäreda fit un vol plané en direction de son frère, qui tenait toujours l'elfe. Ce dernier, trop surpris par ce retournement de situation, resta tétanisé et ne bougea pas au moment de la collision qui l'assomma. Le vieil homme profita de l'inconscience des deux autres pour dégager la jeune fille. Eäreda était encore sonnée par le choc, mais fut bien heureuse de trouver de l'aide auprès de cette personne.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un lit, ce qui l'étonna. Eäreda se redressa doucement en mettant une main sur sa tête, car elle avait une vilaine douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Elle se massa la tempe pour atténuer la douleur, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que son bandeau avait disparu. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir, mais se força à rester calme. Eäreda garda les yeux fermés et se concentra sur son ouïe.

Heureusement pour elle, l'homme n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle entendait quelqu'un s'affairer dans une autre pièce, puis la porte s'ouvrit et la personne entra.

**« Oh ! Je vois que vous avez repris connaissance. Vous m'en voyez réjouis.**

**- Où suis-je ?** demanda Eäreda, essayant de cacher la panique qui montait en elle.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes chez moi et en sécurité. »**

La jeune elfe reconnu alors la voix de l'homme qui était venu la sauver des deux autres brutes.

**« Où sont les autres hommes ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **

**- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je vais être assez franc avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas très prudente, demoiselle elfe, de vous promener toute seule dans une ville comme celle-ci ! Surtout pour quelqu'un de votre race.**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix !** répondit sèchement l'elfe. **Où est mon bandeau ?**

**- Ce vieux bout de tissu ? Je l'ai jeté…**

**- Comment avez-vous osé !**

**- Je… je ne savais pas que vous y teniez autant… Je suis assez embarrassé…**

**- Auriez-vous un autre bout de tissu pour moi ? **interrogea Eäreda avec une voix plus douce, car après tout cet homme avait fait fuir les vauriens qui l'ont brutalisée.

**- Bien sûr, je vais aller chercher ça tout de suite. En attendant, je vais déposer ce plateau de fruits devant vous. Je pense que vous devez avoir faim.**

**- Je vous remercie. »**

L'homme s'exécuta et sourit devant le ton radoucit de l'elfe, puis il sortit pour chercher ce que la jeune fille lui avait demandé. Après plusieurs minutes, il revint dans la chambre où Eäreda se reposait.

**« Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour m'avoir aidée tout à l'heure. »**

Elle sentit un bout de tissu être déposé sur ses doigts. Eäreda le prit entre ses doigts et remarqua que le tissu était très doux pour de la manufacture humaine. L'étonnement passé, elle se dépêcha de le mettre sur ses yeux.

**« Je peux vous poser une question, damoiselle ?**

**- Je vous répondrais si je le peux.**

**- Pourquoi cachez-vous vos yeux ? »**

Eäreda se doutait qu'il lui poserait cette question, et se demanda si elle devait lui dire la vérité. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas… Mais il avait été si gentil avec elle…

**« Je cache mes yeux pour vous protéger de moi… »**

L'homme haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension. Eäreda ne le vit pas faire, mais elle pouvait sentir cette incompréhension. Elle continua.

**« Dès que je regarde un homme dans les yeux, je… je… **Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. **Je lui fais beaucoup de mal, mais c'est contre ma volonté !** ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

**- Oh, je vois, **fut la seule réponse qui passa les lèvres du vieil homme.

**- J'ai comme une maladie en moi, et je dois me rendre dans une grande cité elfique. Là-bas, il y a un elfe qui est un très grand guérisseur, et je dois le voir pour qu'il me guérisse. Mais malheureusement je n'ai aucune carte pour m'y rendre… et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis arrêtée dans votre village.**

**- Je comprends. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous aider »,** affirma le vieil homme d'une voix bienveillante.

Eäreda étira ses lèvres en un sourire de joie. Elle sentit que l'homme s'était levé et sortait de la chambre.

**« Attendez, s'il vous plaît !**

**- Oui ?** demanda l'homme en se retournant.

**- Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Comment avez-vous réussi à me délivrer de ces deux hommes ? »**

Elle entendit l'homme rire doucement.

**- Eh bien, c'est assez drôle en fait. Pendant que je m'adressais à l'homme qui vous brutalisait, un superbe cheval blanc avec les crins noirs s'est approché derrière lui et lui a donné un beau coup de sabot, ce qui l'a projeté vers vous et l'autre homme. Malheureusement, vous avez reçu l'homme de pleine face, et ça vous a assommée… **

**- Et qu'est-il arrivé au cheval ?**

**- C'est votre compagnon ?** demanda l'homme, sûr de la réponse.

**- En effet.**

**- Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, il est repartit comme il était venu. »**

L'homme se retournait pour quitter la pièce, quand il fut à nouveau interpellé par la jeune elfe.

**« Monsieur !**

**- Qu'y a-t-il ? **répondit l'homme, amusé.

**- Je ne vous pas demandé votre nom.**

**- Je me nomme Béound. »**

Béound sortit de la chambre, laissant l'elfe à sa réflexion.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Eäreda décida de sortir de la pièce pour aller retrouver Béound. Elle se dirigeait à travers la maison grâce aux murs et à son ouïe. La jeune elfe sourit quand elle entendit que l'homme cherchait quelque chose en jurant.

**« Mais où ai-je bien pu mettre cette carte ! Par Eru ! »**

La jeune elfe attendit patiemment qu'il finisse sa recherche. Quand ce dernier sortit et qu'il aperçut l'elfe se tenant devant lui, il se mit la main sur le cœur en s'exclamant :

**« Par mes aïeux ! » **

Une fois la surprise passée, Eäreda lui dit :

**« Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, Béound… Mais en vous entendant chercher quelque chose, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir vous voir. **

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien, **la rassura-t-il. **Prenez mon bras, je vais vous conduire dans la pièce principale où vous pourrez vous assoir. »**

Eäreda tendit sa main devant elle et sentit celle de l'homme l'amener vers son bras. Il conduisit la jeune elfe dans la salle de séjour où il l'assit sur une chaise. Puis, une fois ceci fait, il déplia le parchemin qu'il avait dans la main et le posa sur la table.

**« Voici la carte de la Terre du Milieu, **annonça Béound fièrement.

**- Vous devez me faire une promesse à partir de maintenant… »** annonça subitement l'elfe.

Béound fut surpris par sa requête.

**« Que voulez-vous que je vous promette ?**

**- A partir de maintenant, je vais enlever mon bandeau pour pouvoir regarder la carte que vous m'avez apportée. Par conséquent, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne jamais me regarder dans les yeux !**

**- Très bien, **répondit-il, surpris.

**- Je vous demande cela parce que si vous le faites, vous seriez très malade comme je vous l'ai dis plus tôt, et je ne le veux pas… » **lâcha-t-elle tristement.

Béound comprenait très bien et lui assura qu'il ne le ferait pas. Eäreda enleva son bandeau et commença à examiner la carte déposée devant elle.

**« Béound, savez-vous à combien de jours de route nous sommes du gué de Bruinen ?**

**- A cheval, d'ici à là-bas, vous avez je pense environ quinze jours de route. »**

Il entendit le soupir de la jeune elfe à l'annonce des quinze jours.

**« Ah ! Mais vous voulez dire pour un de vos chevaux ? **demanda l'elfe avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

**- Oui, avec mon cheval je mettrais quinze jours pour y aller.**

**- Alors c'est parfait ! **s'exclama-t-elle.

**- Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas votre entrain. »**

Eäreda le remercia une fois de plus, elle se leva et commença à chercher la sortie, puis lui dit :

**« Mon cheval vient de ma forêt natale, et les membres de ma communauté élèvent les chevaux pour leur rapidité et leur endurance. Nos chevaux ont des capacités bien supérieures aux vôtres.**

**- Je vois. C'est une excellente chose pour vous.**

**- Puis-je vous demander un dernier service, Beound ? **demanda l'elfe d'une petite voix.

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Pouvez-vous m'emmener à la sortie de la ville ?**

**- Certainement. Vous serez plus en sécurité avec moi que toute seule. Par contre, laissez-moi juste prendre le sac que je vous ai préparé… »**

A la fin de sa phrase, Eäreda se figea et lui demanda :

**« Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

**- Vous n'aviez rien quand vous êtes arrivée en ville, et pour un si long trajet je vous ai préparé un sac avec des fruits… et puis comme ça vous pourrez mettre la carte de la Terre du Milieu dedans.**

**- Mais c'est votre carte ! **dit-elle, étonnée.

**- Vous savez, damoiselle elfe, je me fais vieux et je n'ai plus la santé requise pour voyager, alors cette carte et ce sac de voyage vous serons plus utiles à vous qu'à moi. »**

Béound avait rejoint Eäreda pendant qu'il lui répondait. Et une fois sa phrase finie, l'elfe fit un geste qui l'étonna. En effet, Eäreda, émue par la gentillesse du vieil homme, l'enlaça tendrement. Comme une fille enlacerait son père. Son père… A ces pensées, Eäreda devint triste… Elle fut tirée de ses songes par l'ouverture d'une porte. Béound rejoignit la jeune elfe et la prit par le bras pour la guider.

**« Venez. Je vais vous mener hors de la ville. »**

* * *

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures...


	5. Chapter 5

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Bonjour à tous ! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre des aventures de notre petite Eäreda.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'Eäreda était partie du village du Pont d'Anelen. Elle avait décidé de continuer à suivre le fleuve Gwathlo jusqu'à l'Angle, puis de le remonter jusqu'au Dernier Pont, sur la Grande route de l'est, pour enfin de se diriger vers l'est et atteindre Imladris. Cette route rallongeait son trajet et la faisait passer près du Fourré des Trolls, un endroit que lui avait déconseillé Béound, mais au moins elle était sûre de trouver un passage afin de traverser le fleuve.

La jeune elfe s'arrêta cette nuit-là pour que son cheval et elle puissent se reposer. Elle ouvrit le sac que lui avait offert Béound et regarda ce qui lui restait de provision.

**« Un, deux, trois… sept fruits. Je ne sais pas si ça va me suffire jusqu'à Rivendell… Il va falloir que je me rationne, mon Faeralag. »**

Elle entendit son cheval hennir comme pour lui dire qu'il l'approuvait. Eäreda décida de ne pas manger de fruit ce soir-là, se contentant de celui qu'elle avait grignoté le midi. La jeune elfe sortit la carte et retraça une fois de plus le chemin qu'elle allait emprunter.

**« Le Fourré des Trolls… Rien que le nom n'inspire pas confiance, mais bon je n'ai pas le choix… Soit on traverse le fleuve, ce qui risque d'être dangereux, soit on prend le pont, on rallonge la route et on passe par un autre endroit dangereux… Je ne pensais pas que voyager était si compliqué. Qu'en penses-tu ? »**

Une fois de plus, Faeralag qui s'était rapproché de sa cavalière pour brouter une magnifique touffe d'herbe souffla bruyamment de ses naseaux.

**« Je pense que nous devrions être prudents, et puis nous pouvons longer le Fourré des Trolls en étant éloignés** **de la lisière… Oui, c'est décidé, nous allons faire ça ! Aller Faeralag, on va dormir un peu. »**

L'étalon secoua son encolure et alla se coucher près de son amie. Une fois ce dernier au sol, Eäreda s'installa contre son ventre et regarda les étoiles, la tête pleine de pensées pour sa famille. Elle se demandait comment était la vie à Elenadar après son départ, et si Fandir et sa mère allaient bien. Est-ce qu'elle leur manquait ?

_**« Sûrement moins que mon père et mon frère… »**_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Cette nuit-là, Eäreda eut un songe agité. Elle bougeait beaucoup, ce qui inquiétait un peu Faeralag. La jeune elfe revivait ce jour où son père et son frère étaient morts.

_« Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre à Eryn Vorn, ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre, puis son corps se mit à bouger sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Son corps se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre… Non, elle n'allait pas revivre ce cauchemar… Elle essaya d'aller vers sa fenêtre pour s'échapper de cet enfer, mais ses pas la menaient vers cette porte… et elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle l'ouvrait… »_

La panique avait pris possession d'elle et elle s'agitait de plus en plus fort contre le ventre de son cheval, alors que ce dernier essayait de la rassurer à sa manière, collant son museau contre sa joue. Malheureusement rien n'y faisait, et à présent des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de panique s'enfuyaient de ses yeux.

_« Eäreda ne contrôlait pas ce corps qui avait à présent ouvert la porte. Elle essaya de fermer ses yeux, mais ceux-ci restaient grand ouverts, comme si quelqu'un les lui maintenait de force pour qu'elle revive l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait commis. Puis elle croisa le regard de son père, et l'espace d'une seconde elle crut y voir de la tristesse… mais l'instant d'après, son regard était vide. Eäreda voulu crier, elle voulait que tout ça s'arrête, mais elle ne contrôlait rien. »_

La jeune elfe se releva brusquement, les yeux humides et le souffle court. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle était encore choquée par son songe et n'arrêtait pas d'y penser… tout allait très vite dans sa tête. Quand elle sentit quelque chose se frotter affectueusement sur son bras, Eäreda reprit doucement conscience de la réalité. Une fois sa respiration calmée, elle enfouit sa tête dans la crinière de son cheval en enlaçant son encolure fortement, comme pour lui dire « ne me quitte jamais, j'ai besoin de toi ». Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, et son corps fut secoué par les spasmes de ses sanglots.

Eäreda avait maintenant atteint l'Angle, terre séparant l'Eregion et Cardolan. C'était l'endroit où le fleuve Gwathlo se séparait en deux pour former la Bruinen et Font Grise. Après son cauchemar de la veille, elle avait décidé de s'arrêter la nuit, mais uniquement pour boire. La jeune elfe et son cheval remontaient à présent le fleuve Font Grise pour pouvoir rejoindre la Grande route de l'est. D'après ses calculs et le peu de repos qu'elle s'accordait, à elle mais aussi à son cheval, ils devraient atteindre le pont d'ici trois jours, et Imladris deux jours après.

Eäreda faisait galoper son cheval à grande allure, et ce dernier semblait voler, ne touchant presque pas le sol. De ce fait, elle atteignit le pont de la Grande route de l'est en trois jours, comme elle l'avait prédit. Une fois en vue du pont, elle s'arrêta afin de permettre à son cheval de se désaltérer. La jeune elfe ne voulait pas dormir, elle ne voulait pas revivre le cauchemar qui lui avait fait si mal quelques jours plus tôt. Elle laissa Faeralag brouter afin qu'il reprenne des forces, car elle avait remarqué que ce dur voyage lui avait fait perdre du poids, ce qui l'inquiétait.

Eäreda fut surprise d'entendre des plaintes provenant de son ventre, mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait presque pas mangé depuis ce terrible cauchemar. La jeune elfe décida de prendre un fruit avant de repartir, car elle devait garder des forces pour pouvoir chevaucher.

Une fois le fruit consommé, elle décida de repartir. Il faisait encore nuit et elle apercevait déjà le Fourré des Trolls. Eäreda se remémora alors les paroles du vieil homme peu avant son départ :

_« Surtout, si vous décidez quand même de prendre la Grande route de l'est… Ne voyagez jamais de nuit ! Voyagez de jour, et à grand train pour couvrir toute la longueur le plus vite possible, car les trolls ne se réveillent qu'à la tombée de la nuit… Et comme vous ne savez pas vous défendre, ça risque d'être très dangereux pour vous ! » _l'avait-il avertie.

Eäreda hésita un instant, car elle avait entendu des cris ignobles au loin. Elle se demanda si c'était vraiment prudent ou si c'était de l'inconscience d'être passée par ici. Finalement, elle aurait dû choisir de traverser le fleuve, ça aurait été moins dangereux. La jeune elfe secoua la tête de dépit et se redonna courage. Elle sauta sur le dos de son cheval et le lança à grande allure.

Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien, Eäreda avait déjà parcouru la moitié du Fourré des Trolls, et ces derniers ne semblaient pas se préoccuper d'elle. Mais la jeune elfe se rendit compte bien vite de son erreur. En effet, une dizaine de trolls l'attendaient, épée en main, ainsi qu'une autre dizaine d'orcs armés d'arcs et de flèches. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle, et entendit une petite voix dans sa tête lui dire :

_**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ta forêt plutôt que de partir à l'aventure comme ça, alors que tu ne sais même pas te battre ! »**_

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, car la jeune elfe fut surprise de ressentir malgré tout une certaine excitation face à la bataille qui s'annonçait.

**« C'est donc à ça que ressemble un troll ? »**

Eäreda sentit une odeur nauséabonde provenir de ses assaillants, et afficha une grimace de dégoût. Quoi qu'il se passe, il serait plus prudent de rester à bonne distance d'eux.

La jeune elfe dû se ressaisir très vite, car la distance entre elle et ces créatures du mal diminuait. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée qu'elle partagea avec son cheval.

**« Rentre dans les bois,**** on va pouvoir les semer à travers le couvert des arbres… »** avait-elle murmuré en elfique.

Faeralag avait continué sa course vers eux afin de créer un effet de surprise au dernier moment, mais Eäreda entendit un sifflement qui passa tout près d'elle. La jeune elfe eut peur en remarquant que ça avait faillit être dans sa tête que se fichait la flèche. L'excitation qu'elle avait put ressentit au début de la rencontre fut remplacée par la peur de mourir, car la jeune elfe ne portait pas d'armure et pouvait se faire toucher à tout moment. Elle eut peur aussi pour Faeralag. Bien qu'il soit agile et rapide… il pouvait se faire toucher lui aussi à tout moment, et s'il devait être gravement blessé, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

**« Faeralag, va, maintenant ! Ils nous tirent dessus ! »** lui ordonna-t-elle vivement.

La jeune elfe obtînt l'effet qu'elle avait désiré, car les trolls furent surpris de voir le cheval entrer dans les fourrés. Les orcs pensèrent qu'elle était folle d'être entrée dedans, car nombre d'entre eux n'étaient pas loin. Ils essayèrent de lui courir après, mais son cheval était plus rapide que ceux des simples hommes qui passaient de temps à autres par le Fourré. Alors, les archers orcs décochèrent une nouvelle volée de flèches. Malheureusement pour eux, certains trolls qui couraient après l'elfe et son cheval furent touchés par quelques unes des flèches. Un, puis deux s'écroulèrent morts, et les autres légèrement blessés grognèrent après les tireurs.

Dans toute cette agitation, les créatures du mal ne remarquèrent pas qu'une de leurs flèches s'était plantée dans l'épaule gauche de la jeune elfe. Cette dernière s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas alarmer les trolls, qui à présent se battaient entre eux.

**« Dépêche-toi d'atteindre Iml… »** fut la seule chose qu'elle put faiblement prononcer avant de perdre connaissance.

Faeralag avait sentit la perte de conscience de sa cavalière, et par conséquent avait accéléré l'allure. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour arriver le plus vite possible à Imladris.

Depuis qu'il avait traversé le Dernier pont de la Grande route de l'est, la veille au soir, Faeralag n'avait cessé de galoper et il ressentait de plus en plus la fatigue. Son allure ralentissait, à son plus grand malheur. Sa cavalière était inconsciente depuis l'attaque au Fourré des Trolls, et le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'accélérer l'allure. Il vit un peu plus loin un gué, et se précipita vers ce dernier. Malheureusement pour lui, la fatigue était trop grande, et Faeralag se prit le sabot dans une pierre, ce qui le fit tomber et propulsa sa cavalière plus loin au sol.

A plusieurs lieues du gué, dans la forêt, deux gardes patrouillaient, guettant le moindre bruit suspect.

**« Je t'ai dis que j'ai entendu du bruit près du gué ! Quelqu'un a dû essayer de passer.**

**- C'est bizarre, moi je n'ai rien entendu… »**

Le premier garde mit soudain sa main au niveau du torse du second pour l'arrêter.

**« Ecoute », **fit le premier.

Ils écoutèrent les sons de la forêt et entendirent au loin les complaintes d'un cheval.

**« Allons voir »,** ordonna le second garde.

Les deux gardes arrivèrent près du gué de Bruinen, et le spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux fut pour eux d'une grande tristesse. En effet, presque à leurs pieds s'étendaient un cavalier, avec une flèche plantée dans son dos, et sa monture qui était allongée moitié sur la berge et moitié dans le gué. Cette dernière essayait de se relever du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir le faire. Ses naseaux s'ouvraient en grand et se refermaient rapidement. Les sentinelles pouvaient sentir tout le désespoir qui s'échappait de la monture. Un des gardes s'approcha du cavalier et mit deux de ses doigts sur le cou de ce dernier. Ensuite il se releva et se dirigea vers la monture qui se débattait toujours pour se relever.

**« Emmène le cava****lier auprès de notre seigneur,** ordonna Nyr à son compatriote.

**- Que vas-tu faire ? **lui demanda Elyril.

**- Je vais essayer de calmer ce cheval pendant que tu amèneras son cavalier au seigneur Elrond, et que tu reviendras avec des montures et un brancard pour le transporter. Dépêche-toi Elyril, **insista Nyr. **Là… calme-toi… On emmène ton maître en sécurité. Oui, c'est bien, calme-toi, reprends des forces… »** prononça calmement Nyr.

Pendant que Nyr restait auprès du cheval pour le rassurer, Elyril avait mis le cavalier sur son dos et commençait à courir vers la cité elfique.

Celebrian se promenait dans la belle et paisible cité elfique d'Imladris, quand elle vit au loin un elfe courir, portant quelqu'un dans son dos. La Dame elfe demanda alors à une passante d'aller quérir le seigneur Elrond. Celebrian reconnut peu après le garde Elyril et alla à sa rencontre.

**« Que s'est-il passé, Elyril ?** questionna la Dame. **Venez, allons aux maisons de guérison, **suggéra-t-elle en lui ouvrant le passage d'un geste gracieux du bras.

**- Nyr et moi-même faisions notre ronde quand ce dernier entendit du bruit venant du gué.** **Nous sommes donc ****allés vérifier ce qui se passait, quand nous avons vu cette personne étendue par terre avec une flèche dans l'épaule, et son cheval épuisé dans le gué de la Bruinen.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda une voix que tous connaissaient comme appartenant au Seigneur de ces lieux.

**- Seigneur Elrond », **fit Elyril en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

Il avait voulu mettre sa main sur son cœur, mais le cavalier qu'il portait glissa légèrement de son dos et il dû raffermir sa prise sur lui.

**« Nyr et moi-même avons trouvé cette personne près du gué de la Bruinen, en faisant notre ronde quotidien****ne.**

**- A-t-elle traversé le gué ?** interrogea le semi-elfe.

**- Je suppose… A vrai dire, je ne peux vous répondre par l'affirmatif, car ni Nyr ni moi-même n'étions présents. La seule chose que je peux vous dire est que son cheval était à moitié couché dans le gué, complètement épuisé. Ils se sont peut-être fait attaquer, et sa monture aura utilisé ses dernières forces pour venir jusqu'ici…**

**- Si elle a passé notre protection, c'est qu'elle ne représe****nte aucune menace pour nous…**

Il suspendit sa phrase quand il dégagea le visage de cette étrangère et découvrit les étranges marques qu'arborait son visage.

**- Qu'y a-t-il, monseigneur ?** demanda la dame Elfe.

**- Nyr, emmenez-la aux maisons de guérison et ne la regardez pas. Une fois qu'elle sera déposée dans un lit, sortez immédiatement.**

**- Oui, monseigneur ! »**

Elrond se posa beaucoup de questions par rapport à cette jeune elfe. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Elyril qui inclina de nouveau la tête en signe de respect, et s'exécuta sans poser la moindre question.

Eäreda commença doucement à revenir à elle, mais elle sentait sa tête lourde. La jeune elfe se frotta les yeux comme si elle se réveillait d'un long et lourd sommeil.

**« Avez-vous bien dormi ? »** demanda une voix inconnue.

La jeune elfe se redressa brusquement, prise de panique, mais garda les yeux fermés.

**« Qui êtes-vous, et où suis-je ?**

**- Vous êtes sur le domaine d'Imladris, et je me nomme Celebrian. »**

Rassurée par la voix douce de l'elfe, Eäreda ouvrit les yeux, soulagée que son interlocuteur soit une femme. La jeune elfe soupira de soulagement.

**« Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?** demanda Eäreda.

**- Je pensais que vous pourriez me le dire. Nos gardes vous ont trouvée inconsciente à côté de votre cheval, au bord du gué de la Bruinen…**

**- Faeralag ! » **fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Celebrian, et la jeune elfe essaya de se lever.

Malheureusement, quand elle s'appuya sur son bras gauche, elle ressentit une vive douleur.

**« Vous devez rester allongée car vous avez reçu une flèche de troll, et en générale elles sont ****empoisonnées. Le seigneur Elrond a réussit à vous soigner, mais vous devez éviter de trop bouger. Je vais vous faire apporter de la nourriture, restaurez-vous bien afin de mieux guérir. » **

A ces dernières paroles, les événements de la veille revinrent en mémoire de la jeune elfe : le pont, le Fourré des Trolls, les trolls et leurs épées, les orcs et leurs flèches. Puis cette douleur lancinante... Et enfin les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**« Comment va mon cheval ?**

**- Il est épuisé, mais nos palefreniers sont en train de le soigner. Etes-vous rassurée ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Qu'êtes-vous venue faire en ces lieux ?**

**- Je viens d'une forêt lointaine…** commença Eäreda. **Je vivais dans une petite communauté d'elfes, dans la cité d'Elendar à Eryn Vorn… »**

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en repensant à ses souvenirs…

**- Continuez, **encouragea la dame Celebrian, remarquant que ça devait être dur pour elle de se remémorer ses pensées, car les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches.

**- Nous vivions dans la joie et en harmonie avec la nature… Puis, des seigneurs elfes ont commencé à braver la forêt pour venir me demander en mariage… Mais je voulais profiter de ma jeunesse…** _**Comme disait mon père, je dois avoir l'esprit et le caractère d'un cheval sauvage… »**_

Sa voix s'était brisée en évoquant son père, des larmes commencèrent même à couler sur ses joues.

« **Puis, un jour, je me suis promenée près de la lisière d'Eryn Vorn… Moi qui rêvais de liberté et de voyages… Et j'ai rencontré un homme assez mystérieux… presque envoutant, mais dont je me méfiais. Mon... instinct me disait que je devais m'éloigner, mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi…**

**- Comment était-il ? » **demanda une voix masculine qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Eäreda baissa les yeux sur la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de cet homme. Elle aperçut cependant la dame elfe se lever en signe de respect.

**« Il était tout de noir vêtu, avec un visage enchanteur… Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène… Il avait dit être le Seigneur des terres noires du Mordor… »**

A ces mots, Elrond et Celebrian se regardèrent dans les yeux, pensant à la même chose. Puis ils entendirent la voix d'Eäreda s'élever de nouveau, chargée de sanglots.

**« Il m'a demandé d'être sa femme… mais je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste être libre… Et à cause de lui, j'ai fais des choses contre ma volonté… des choses horribles… »**

Elle ne put en dire davantage, perdue dans ses mauvais souvenirs.

**« Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas quand vous me parlez ?** demanda Elrond.

**- Parce que si je vous regarde, monseigneur… je vais vous tuer. Comme mon père et mon frère… »**

La jeune elfe avait prononcé ces mots comme si c'était une chose banale, puis sembla se renfermer. Le seigneur et la dame sortirent de la chambre, mais avant que ce dernier ait atteint la porte, il se retourna.

**« Il serait préférable pour l'instant que vous restiez dans cette chambre… » **fit le Seigneur Elrond d'une voix calme et stricte, n'admettant aucune objection.

Puis les deux elfes sortirent de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite...


	6. Chapter 6

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Elrond et Celebrian marchaient en silence, chacun réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de cette elfe dont ils ne connaissaient rien, et qui apparemment avait tué des membres de sa famille. Ce fut Celebrian qui prit la parole en premier.

**« Ne sois pas trop dur envers elle…**

**- Pourquoi ? D'après ce qu'elle a dit, elle a tué deux personnes de sa famille et elle pourrait recommencer à tuer à n'importe quelle occasion, **avança Elrond, sceptique.

**- Elle ne l'a pas fait volontairement, enfin je ne le crois pas… Je l'ai observée pendant qu'elle te parlait, et elle avait les mains tellement crispées que ses jointures étaient blanches…**

**- Ce n'est pas une excuse !** la coupa Elrond. **Tu sais bien qu'en ces temps nous ne pouvons nous permettre le moindre faux pas. Elle a peut être été corrompue par Sauron. Après tout, elle a avoué l'avoir rencontré… Il faudrait que tu te méfies un peu plus des personnes, que tu ne donnes pas ta confiance si facilement…**

**- Mais c'est Ma nature ! »**

Celebrian avait bien insisté sur le possessif.

« **Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être empathique avec cette jeune elfe. Après tout, elle a traversé bien des épreuves, malgré son jeune âge…** précisa la dame elfe. **Imagine une seule seconde ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle a vu son père et son frère mourir sous ses yeux, et par sa faute… si cela m'était arrivé à son âge, je ne sais ce qu'il serait advenu de moi…**

**- Tu as comme toujours de très bons arguments pour me faire changer d'avis, **avoua le Seigneur elfe.

**- Et puis, souviens-toi qu'elle n'est pas fautive ! Les Valar lui ont fait rencontrer la route du Seigneur Noir, qui l'a maudite… Elle doit avoir un grand destin qui l'attend. »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, la Dame Celebrian et le Seigneur Elrond rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

Eäreda avait replié ses jambes contre son torse, encerclant ces dernières de ses bras, ne pensant à rien. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle était restée dans cette position. Sûrement la nuit entière, car les rayons du soleil perçaient à présent à travers sa fenêtre. Eäreda se mit à réfléchir. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en venant ici ? Le seigneur Elrond pourra-t-il l'aider ? Elle en doutait après les paroles qu'il avait eues envers elle avant de la laisser seule. Elle ne put empêcher des gouttes d'eau salée de tracer un sillon le long de ses joues. La jeune elfe se sentait seule… très seule. Elle n'avait pas son compagnon à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs, Eäreda se demandait comment il allait. La jeune elfe savait que les elfes d'ici sauraient en prendre soin, et tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'ils ne l'enferment pas dans un box…

Eäreda ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion car elle entendit un bruit sourd. C'était comme si on martelait du bois… Elle se concentra sur ce bruit pour le moins étrange, puis elle entendit un hennissement… Non, Son hennissement ! Eäreda regarda autour d'elle et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Heureusement pour elle, l'espace entre le sol et la fenêtre n'était pas très haut. Elle sauta et courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers la source de ce bruit. Elle tourna un angle et vit près de la lisière un bâtiment très long. Une odeur lui parvint aux narines qu'elle identifia comme celle si particulière aux chevaux. Et ses craintes furent confirmées. Ils avaient enfermé son cheval. Alors, sans plus attendre, Eäreda ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers ce bâtiment pour le moins étrange.

Quand elle arriva à l'entrée, elle sentit toute l'effervescence qui était provoquée autour d'un enclos. Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux vers le sol afin de percevoir aux limites de sa vision l'intérieur de cet endroit, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux l'offusqua presque. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de petits enclos ! Certains étaient vides, mais d'autres renfermaient des chevaux.

_**« Alors ici, ils enferment les chevaux ! »**_ pensa-t-elle, presque écœurée.

Eäreda ne pouvait plus bouger, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait… Et après deux bonnes minutes, elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle.

**« Vous êtes l'étrangère ?**

**- Je me nomme Eäreda, et je viens d'Eryn Vorn !** fit-elle, agressive car elle n'avait pas aimé le ton sec de l'homme en face d'elle.

**- Il est à vous, ce cheval ? »** demanda-t-il en ignorant la manière dont avait répondu l'elfe.

Ce qu'il trouva bizarre, c'est que cette « Eäreda » gardait les yeux fermés en lui parlant, mais il préféra ne pas en tenir compte.

**« Oui, c'est mon compagnon de route, **répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

**- Eh bien il va falloir le calmer, car votre cheval est fou ! Depuis un petit moment…**

**- Je ne vous permets pas de l'insulter comme ça !** rétorqua-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, car elle avait les yeux fermés, c'est que les quelques palefreniers autour du box la regardaient, surpris.

**- Je suis Voronwë ! Chef des Ecuries du Seigneur Elrond ! Et vous, ne me parlerez pas de cette manière, jeune elfe !**

**- Tant que vous parlerez ainsi de mon compagnon je ne changerais sûrement pas de ton ! Regardez-le ! Que fait-il ?** demanda Eäreda.

**- Hé bien il tape de ses jambes arrières toutes les parois du box et se cabre, comme tout cheval non bien dressé ! **répondit Voronwë, titillé dans son honneur de dresseur par cette étrangère.

**- Il veut tout simplement sortir… **Sa voix s'était radoucie**. Il n'aime pas être enfermé. Il est comme moi, il aime être libre comme le vent qui souffle à sa guise. Comme l'eau qui peut être douce ou destructrice… Pouvez-vous m'emmener auprès de lui, s'il vous plaît ? »**

Eäreda sentit qu'on lui prenait le bras et qu'on l'emmenait vers son compagnon. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir où se situait la porte du box. La jeune elfe s'approcha de cette dernière et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda son cheval qui était en sueur.

Dès qu'il aperçut son amie, Faeralag se calma. Enfin, elle était venue le libérer de cette cage ! Il se dirigea doucement vers elle, secouant son encolure du haut vers le bas, et avec les oreilles en arrière pour montrer son mécontentement.

Eäreda ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène que lui offrait son cheval, puis elle fut stupéfaite. La jeune elfe venait de _regarder_ son cheval ! Eäreda avait eu peur pour son compagnon et l'avait regardé machinalement, sans penser que... Elle fut néanmoins soulagée de constater qu'il n'eut aucune réaction. Peut-être que la malédiction ne le touchait pas ? Alors elle s'approcha doucement de lui en souriant, et lui murmura :

**« Oui, je sais, tu n'es pas content d'être enfermé. »**

Eäreda l'entendit hennir.

**« Nous l'avons mis ici pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il était épuisé quand il est arrivé… » **intervînt Voronwë.

Eäreda entendit une voie lointaine lui parler mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, enlaçant la tête de son cheval. Ils étaient comme ailleurs, seuls au monde.

**« Viens, je vais t'emmener dehors, et tu pourras galoper en toute liberté… »**

Eäreda sauta sur le dos de Faeralag et enfouit sa tête dans la crinière de son ami. L'un des palefreniers présents lui ouvrit la porte pour les laisser passer. Faeralag se dirigea vers la sortie en trottinant, tout heureux de retrouver l'air frais. Une fois dehors, il partit au galop, et sa cavalière sauta de son dos quelques mètres plus loin. Malheureusement, en bondissant par terre, Eäreda dû s'accroupir et se rattraper sur sa main gauche. Une intense douleur parcourut tout son bras. La jeune elfe resta accroupie mais serra vite sa main contre elle. Après s'être légèrement massée, Eäreda entendit une voix claire et douce lui parler.

**« Je vous avais dit de faire attention, et de ne pas trop bouger votre bras gauche…** fit dame Celebrian, légèrement amusée avant de remarquer la douleur d'Eäreda.

**- J'aurais dû vous écouter plus attentivement, et aussi ne pas sortir de mon lit…**

**- Ce n'est rien, mais dépêchons-nous de retourner à votre chambre avant que mon mari ne s'en aperçoive. »**

Eäreda se releva et se dirigea vers la dame elfe, ou du moins vers la voix de la dame. Une fois arrivée près d'elle, la jeune elfe ouvrit les yeux mais plaça son regard vers le sol afin de ne rencontrer aucun regard mâle. Celebrian commença à marcher en direction de la chambre de la jeune elfe. Au début, elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses, Eäreda ne sachant pas quoi dire, et Celebrian ne sachant comment aborder certaines choses délicates. Ce fut Celebrian qui prit la parole en première.

**« Vous avez fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici ?**

**- Oui… Un très long voyage d'environ quinze jours, avec bien peu de repos, **répondit Eäreda en resongeant à toutes ses péripéties.

**- Je sais que…** commença Celebrian, cherchant les bons mots à employer. **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous d'en parler, mais pourquoi être venue ici ? »** se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Eäreda ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait réfléchir, ou plutôt rassembler ses souvenirs.

**« Eryn Vorn est une forêt belle et paisible où nous vivons reclus la plupart du temps. Seuls les marchands ou les poètes qui écrivent l'histoire de notre forêt osent s'aventurer jusqu'à notre cité d'Elenadar. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de leurs chants célébrant ma beauté que des hommes ont commencé à venir me demander en mariage. »**

Le visage d'Eäreda exprimait à présent de la colère, car c'est à cause d'eux que tout était arrivé, et sa voix exprimait de la rancœur. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« **Mon père mettait un point d'honneur à trouver tous les livres possibles sur Arda, car il… il voulait que nous sachions le plus de choses possible sur son histoire. Il voulait que mes frères et moi sachions parler les langues que possède Arda, et pas seulement les langues elfiques. A chaque fois que je lui demandais pourquoi, il ne répondait pas… Peut-être savait-il que nous quitterions un jour Eryn Vorn. »**

Elle marqua une autre pause.

**« C'est une sage décision qu'avait pris votre père, car vous avez pu utiliser vos connaissances pour venir jusqu'ici.**

**- Peut-être… »**

Sa voix dégageait à présent de la tristesse, mais aussi un certain détachement, comme si elle avait répondu machinalement.

« **Toujours est-il que la renommée du talent de guérison de votre mari a atteint notre forêt, et c'est pour ça que je me suis dirigée ici en premier. Je me disais qu'il pouvait m'aider à trouver une solution pour ma malédiction.**

**- D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez regardée tandis que vous avez évité le regard du seigneur Elrond,** ajouta Celebrian.

**- Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ma malédiction ne touche pas les femmes. Quand ce jour sombre s'est produit, ma mère m'a regardée dans les yeux, et elle ne fut pas tuée… Je me suis alors rappelé les paroles de cet homme, après que j'ai refusé sa demande :** _**Puisque tu ne veux pas devenir ma femme, tu ne pourras plus croiser le regard d'un seul homme sans le tuer.**_

**- Vous ne savez pas qui il est ? »**

Elles avaient à présent atteint la porte des appartements d'Eäreda et entrèrent. Celebrian alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil où elle s'était assise la veille, et Eäreda s'installa sur le lit, adossée contre le mur, les jambes repliées sur son torse et ses bras les encerclant. Elle répondit, le regard dans le vague.

**« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est le Seigneur du Mordor…**

**- Il est plus que cela. Voulez-vous que je vous conte son histoire ?**

**- Volontiers.**

Eäreda avait tourné la tête vers Celebrian, attentive. La femme d'Elrond inspira profondément, car l'histoire qu'elle allait conter était longue, très longue.

**« L'histoire de Sauron remonte à la nuit des temps. Il était un des plus doué des serviteurs d'Aulë le Forgeron, mais il « bascula vers l'Ombre » en se mettant au service du terrible Melkor, qui devint plus tard Morgoth. Au premier Age, Sauron était au sommet de sa puissance physique et pouvait prendre l'apparence qu'il voulait, étant de la race des Maiar.**

**- Les Maiar, des êtres magiques et immortels, c'est bien ça ?** demanda Eäreda.

- **Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, mais les Maiar possèdent bien d'autres particularités. Par exemple, certains d'entre eux adoptent une apparence stable, mais la plupart ont un aspect changeant, et cela semble avoir été le cas pour Sauron, qui n'hésitait pas à prendre les apparences les plus horribles pour effrayer ses ennemis. On dit que l'une de ses formes préférées était celle d'un loup immense et effrayant. Nos livres, ici à Rivendell, racontent la bataille entre Sauron et le Chien Huan de l'île de Tol Sirion. »**

Eäreda semblait réfléchir. Celebrian observait la jeune elfe et attendit que cette dernière prenne la parole.

**« A Eryn Vorn, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir lu une quelconque bataille entre Sauron et un chien dénommé Huan. **

**- En réalité, très peu de livres racontent cette bataille, **poursuivit la Dame elfe.

**- Puis-je entendre le récit de cette bataille ?**

**- Bien sûr, **répondit Celebrian, ravie d'avoir une interlocutrice aussi passionnée. **Il est écrit que Sauron prit l'apparence d'un loup, le plus grand qui eut jamais parcouru la Terre du Milieu. Alors Huan se jeta sur Sauron, et les cris et les hurlements de ces deux créatures firent trembler les collines alentour. Mais aucun charme, aucun sort, ni la griffe, ni le venin, ni l'art du diable et la force d'une bête ne pouvaient abattre Huan de Valinor. Huan parvint à saisir son ennemi à la gorge et le plaqua au sol. Sauron changea alors de forme, de loup il se fit serpent, puis reprit sa forme habituelle, mais Sauron ne pouvait échapper à la prise du chien Huan qu'en abandonnant son corps à jamais…**

**- Qu'arriva-t-il ensuite ?**

**- Sauron céda, et Luthien, l'ancêtre d'Elrond, eut la maîtrise de l'île de Tol Sirion et de tout ce qui s'y trouvait. »**

Celebrian s'arrêta car le seigneur Elrond entra. Eäreda regarda fixement ses bras quand elle entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la chambre.

**« Bonjour damoiselle elfe, **fit Elrond, plus amical que la veille.

**- Bonjour, Seigneur Elrond, **répondit Eäreda en inclinant la tête et en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

**- Je suis venu examiner votre épaule, puis-je ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**- Bien sûr. »**

Eäreda s'assit alors au bord du lit pour que le guérisseur puisse observer la plaie. Le seigneur Elrond défit les bandages et regarda la plaie qui s'était à présent presque refermée, mais qui néanmoins gardait une marque rouge.

**« Bien, votre plaie se referme bien, **dit-il, satisfait de lui. **Malgré tout, vous devrez faire attention et ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, car elle pourrait se rouvrir.**

**- Très bien. Merci, Seigneur Elrond, **dit-elle en remettant le haut de sa tunique après que ses bandages furent changés.

**- Que faisiez-vous ?**

**- Je lui contais l'histoire de Sauron, très cher, **répondit Celebrian, devançant Eäreda pour ne pas qu'elle commette d'impair par rapport à sa petite escapade.

**- Et j'aimerais beaucoup entendre la suite, Dame Celebrian. **

**- Malheureusement ça sera impossible, **prévint Elrond**. Vous êtes attendue, ma Dame.**

**- Oh, déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mais le Seigneur Elrond pourra continuer de vous instruire sur Sauron. Il connait plus de détails sur cette histoire que moi. »**

Celebrian s'approcha d'Elrond pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue puis sortit, les laissant seuls. Elrond et Eäreda furent légèrement mal à l'aise devant cette marque d'intimité, mais le Seigneur reprit vite de sa contenance et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'avait pris sa femme, tandis que la jeune elfe reprenait sa place initiale.

**« Où vous étiez-vous arrêtées ?**

**- Après la Bataille entre Sauron et le Chien Huan.**

**- Oh, je vois. Ce que je vais vous conter sera légèrement différent, et je ne vais pas trop rentrer dans les détails comme ma chère épouse.**

**- Je vous écoute avec un grand intérêt. »**

Le seigneur Elrond fut surpris de sa réponse et commença à se dire qu'il l'avait peut être mal jugée. Peut-être n'était-elle pas exactement une meurtrière… Il se racla légèrement la gorge et commença son récit.

**« Bien, je pense que vous avez parlé de tout le Premier Age d'Arda, alors je vais poursuivre avec le Second Age. Après la chute du Thangorodrim et de son maître, Sauron abjura ses crimes et retrouva son beau visage de Maia. Mais, pris de peur et de honte, il se cacha et échappa au jugement des Valar. Etant probablement resté trop longtemps au service du Prince de l'Ombre, il retomba dans le mal. Il réapparut pour la première fois sur Arda vers l'an 500 du Second Age. Et pendant de nombreux siècles, il parcourut Arda, s'efforçant de rallier à sa cause tous ceux qu'il pouvait séduire de son charisme et de son bel aspect. Vers l'an 1000, il occupa secrètement le Mordor et commença à fortifier Barad-dûr. Sous l'apparence d'un elfe Vanya du nom d'Annatar, le Dispensateur, il séduisit les elfes-forgerons de l'Eregion. Beaucoup furent dupes, et Celebrimbor fut le premier. Mais heureusement, d'autres se méfièrent, et ainsi Galadriel quitta l'Eregion pour rejoindre la Lothlorien.**

**- Excusez-moi, Seigneur Elrond ?**

**- Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Galadriel est bien la Dame de Lumière de Caras Galadhon ?**

**- Oui. Elle et Celeborn y sont la Dame et le Seigneur des lieux, bien qu'ils ne se considèrent pas comme des souverains. Continuons, si vous le voulez bien ?**

**- Avec grand plaisir ! »**

Elrond se leva, les mains croisée dans le dos, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'effervescence de la cité elfique.

**« Très bien. En l'an 1500, avec l'aide des elfes d'Eregion, Sauron forgea les Anneaux de Pouvoir, puis se retira au Mordor pour forger l'Anneau Unique. Et quand il le mit à son doigt, les elfes comprirent leur erreur. L'Anneau Unique conférait à Sauron un contrôle total sur les autres Anneaux de Pouvoir et leur porteur. Grâce à l'Anneau, Sauron domina les créatures qui avaient pu s'échapper d'Angband. Les orcs se multiplièrent sur le Plateau de Gorgoroth, et Sauron dressa une immense armée. Enragé par le semi-échec de la fabrication des Anneaux…**

**- Comment ça, le « semi-échec » ? Il n'a pas bien fabriqué les Anneaux de Pouvoir ?**

**- Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, il forgea avec les elfes-forgerons des Anneaux de Pouvoir. Sept anneaux pour les Nains et neuf pour les Hommes, mais Celebrimbor, qui comprit trop tard son erreur, a forgé seul trois Anneaux de Pouvoir pour les Elfes. Ces trois anneaux ne sont autres que Nenya, Narya et Vilya. Pour que Sauron ne puisse pas mettre la main dessus, l'identité de leur porteur est gardée secrète.**

**- Pourquoi ? Il a récupéré les autres Anneaux ? Comment ? » **demanda Eäreda, un peu perdue.

Elrond regardait toujours dehors, ses mains croisées dans le dos. Eäreada avait tourné sa tête vers lui quand elle lui eut posé cette question, et son regard fut attiré par un anneau à l'un de ses doigts. Elle le trouva étrange, il n'avait pas l'air d'un simple anneau que l'on achète ou que l'on s'offre. La jeune elfe décida qu'il était plus sage de ne pas en parler avec le Seigneur d'Imladris, du moins à présent, et elle reporta son regard sur ses bras.

**« Voulez-vous vous dégourdir les jambes ? Je pourrais continuer mon histoire tout en marchant.**

**- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Seigneur Elrond. »**

Eäreda se leva, et pour le remercier de son temps inclina légèrement la tête en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Eäreda était heureuse, car la proposition du seigneur des lieux montrait qu'il avait un peu plus confiance en elle que la veille. Ils sortirent donc tous les deux, et Eäreda se plaça à la gauche d'Elrond tout en le suivant, les yeux posés au sol pour ne croiser aucun regard. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, Eäreda ressentit comme une explosion de joie. Elle ferma les yeux et respira le plus d'air frais qu'elle pouvait. La jeune elfe détestait par-dessus tout être enfermée, et le fait de la laisser aller dehors était une libération pour elle.

**« Où allons-nous, monseigneur ?**

**- Dans un des jardins de la cité. Je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire. »**

Elrond commença à marcher en direction du jardin, suivit d'Eäreda. Puis, le seigneur Elrond reprit son histoire où il s'était arrêté.

**« Les neufs Anneaux des hommes furent corrompus quand Sauron forgea le Maître Anneau, et leurs porteurs cupides ne furent plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Ils devinrent les Nazgûls… Les plus fidèles serviteurs de Sauron. Quant aux sept Anneaux des nains, quatre furent perdus car leurs porteurs, enorgueillis par leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, défièrent nombre de créatures pour montrer leur suprématie. Hélas, ils tombèrent, et il fut impossible pour Sauron de retrouver ces Anneaux…**

**- Et les trois derniers ? **le coupa la jeune elfe.

**- Les trois derniers furent repris par Sauron. Puis-je reprendre ?**

**- Avec plaisir, Maître Elrond. » **

Elle ne le regardait pas, mais Elrond put voir l'émerveillement et l'intérêt sur son visage, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**« Donc, après le semi-échec de la fabrication des Anneaux, il lâcha ses légions contre les elfes et la guerre éclata, en l'an 1693. Sauron envahit l'Eregion, et cette contrée autrefois merveilleuse fut dévastée. Celebrimbor tomba, mais Gil-galad et Galadriel rassemblèrent leurs troupes contre Sauron, et en recevant l'aide d'une flotte numénorienne ils le vainquirent l'année 1700 du Second Age. » **

Ils étaient à présent arrivés dans le jardin où Elrond souhaitait se rendre.

**« Nous sommes arrivés.**

**- Je peux regarder ? **demanda Eäreda, impatiente.

**- Bien sûr, je resterais derrière vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

La jeune elfe s'avança de quelques pas, mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle pouvait encore mieux ressentir les différents parfums que dégageaient les fleurs ainsi. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle ressentit était indescriptible. Elle tourna sur elle-même, regardant un à un les parterres de fleurs, mais aussi les arbres, et quand elle aperçut l'arche qui signalait l'entrée du jardin, Eäreda fit demi-tour afin de ne pas croiser le regard du seigneur des lieux. Dans ce jardin, la nature était sauvage, mais elle n'empiétait pas sur les habitations. Au contraire, elle semblait se mêler avec harmonie à la vie des elfes d'Imladris. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau et se retourna pour observer une fontaine. La jeune elfe ne put résister à sa curiosité et se dirigea vers cette dernière. Elle remarqua la finesse des gravures dans la roche, l'eau cristalline qui semblait chanter, et les délicates fleurs blanches qui poussaient tout autour de la fontaine. Elle prit alors la parole, tout en continuant d'observer l'eau, le regard perdu.

**« Nous n'avons pas de jardins aussi magnifiques à Eryn Vorn. Nous n'avons pas de jardins tout court. Ce qui m'émerveille ici, c'est la cohabitation parfaite entre vous et la nature. Ce mélange si parfait… Vous vivez vraiment en harmonie avec la nature, et elle vous le rend bien. »**

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, rassemblant ses souvenirs.

« **A Elenadar, et même à Eryn Vorn, c'est la forêt qui a tous les droits… Elle nous tolère, bien sûr, mais… elle ne nous offre pas ce merveilleux spectacle. »**

Elrond ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'émerveillement de la jeune elfe. Oui, elle était bien jeune pour s'émerveiller comme ça. Il pensa à ce qu'elle avait vécu… un événement traumatisant pour une elfe de son âge. Voir la mort est une expérience choquante, mais savoir que c'est nous qui la provoquons… Le seigneur d'Imladris se demanda alors si elle pourrait surmonter un jour ce qui lui est arrivé.

**« Je viens juste de penser à une chose… Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le vôtre.**

**- Je me nomme Eäreda, fille d'Eäreril d'Elenadar, cité elfique d'Eryn Vorn. Je suis venue ici dans le but d'obtenir votre aide afin de guérir de cette malédiction. »**

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase d'une traite, ayant peur de la réponse.

Elrond la regarda. Connaissant déjà la réponse qu'il allait lui apporter, il redoutait de le lui dire. Elle qui un instant était si émerveillée, si pleine de vie… Il allait réduire tous ses espoirs à néant avec une simple phrase.

**« Je suis désolé Eäreda, je ne peux rien pour vous. » **

* * *

**Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolé pour le retard... *essaie de se faire toute petite* j'espère néanmoins que le chapitre vous plaira assez pour oublier mon petit retard... Je vous laisse apprécier par vous même

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Celebrian marchait d'un pas souple, tournant à certains embranchements, montant des escaliers et en descendant d'autres. Elle savait précisément où elle se dirigeait.

_« Ils sont arrivés bien tôt… Je ne les attendais pas avant quelques jours… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Ses pas la conduisirent vers les appartements réservés aux invités privilégiés. C'était des appartements richement ornés par des tentures qui représentaient l'histoire des elfes depuis leur naissance, tandis que certaines représentaient également l'histoire des hommes. Celebrian s'arrêta devant une porte, frappa deux coups puis attendit. Elle entendit quelqu'un se déplacer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit alors son père, le Seigneur Celeborn de Lothlorien.

**« Ma douce Celebrian ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, ma chère enfant.**

**- Je suis également heureuse de vous revoir, père. »**

Celeborn serra sa fille dans ses bras, puis s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Celebrian ressemblait beaucoup à son père, les mêmes yeux bleus clairs, les mêmes cheveux argentés. Mais ce que Celebrian avait hérité de sa mère étaient ses expressions du visage, mais aussi son caractère doux, calme, réfléchit et parfois mystérieux.

**« Mère n'est pas ici ?** demanda la dame d'Imladris, la cherchant du regard.

**- Tu connais ta mère, **fit Celeborn, le visage rayonnant.

**- Oui, je pense savoir où elle est allée, **sourit à son tour Celebrian. **Je vais la rejoindre. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour parmi nous.**

**- Je n'en doute point »,** répondit le Seigneur de la Lorien en raccompagnant sa fille à la porte.

Quittant l'appartement de ses parents, la dame Celebrian se dirigea vers les jardins.

Eäreda resta interdite devant les paroles prononcées par le Seigneur Elrond. Tous ses sentiments et ses émotions se mélangeaient, et dans un élan de désespoir elle se leva et se dirigea vers celui qui l'avait tuée d'un coup de poignard avec de simples mots. Elle titubait, n'ayant plus la force de se porter… Ses espoirs étaient comme réduits à néant.

**« Pourquoi ? Que vous ai-je fais ?** demanda-t-elle au seigneur elfe**,** puis ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle perdit son sang froid.** Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'aider ? Je ne suis pas votre ennemie ! »**

Eäreda n'eut pas la force de faire un pas de plus et s'écroula au sol, pleurant toute son immense tristesse.

**« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie…** répéta-t-elle d'une voix implorante à destination d'Elrond. **Je veux juste qu'on m'aide… »**

Elrond ne sut comment réagir devant la réaction d'Eäreda. Il ressentit toute la peine de la jeune elfe, et il était triste pour elle. Triste de voir autant de désespoir chez la même personne, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit… Le seigneur d'Imladris fut tiré de ses pensées par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette main pour voir qu'il s'agissait de la Dame de Lumière. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et Elrond entendit une voix raisonner dans sa tête.

_« Soyez tranquille ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle. » _

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, Galadriel marcha en direction d'Eäreda. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'agenouilla, et à la grande surprise d'Elrond, la Dame de Lothlorien prit la jeune elfe dans ses bras. Elle la berça et la réconforta, comme une mère ferait avec son enfant.

Eäreda sentit des bras l'enlacer avec une grande tendresse. C'était pour elle des bras chaleureux, accueillants et bienveillants. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité, à l'abri de tout, qu'elle s'y pelotonna.

**« Naneth** (maman), dit-elle s'accrochant encore plus à la personne qui la consolait.

**- Là, mon enfant. Calmez-vous… Rien ne peut vous arriver, vous êtes en sécurité ici.**

Galadriel commença à caresser les cheveux de la jeune elfe.

**- J'ai si peur, naneth, et je me sens si seule…**

**- Ressentez le monde qui vous entoure, ayez confiance en vous et dans les autres.**

**- C'est si dur ! Personne ne veut m'aider !** Sa voix était devenue dure, rageuse.

**- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous… »**

Celebrian était presque arrivée à l'entrée du jardin que préférait la Dame de Lumière. Encore quelques pas et elle l'aurait atteint. Brusquement elle s'arrêta, entendant quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut comme Eäreda pleurer. Elle accéléra légèrement l'allure, inquiète, car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Quand elle arriva dans le jardin, ce qu'elle vit la surpris. Il y avait son époux et sa mère qui tenait Eäreda dans ses bras. Elle avança alors jusqu'au Seigneur Elrond et lui demanda tout bas :

**« Que s'est-il passé, Elrond ?**

**- Celebrian, ma chère. Pour répondre à ta question…** Elrond cherchait ses mots et tentait d'assimiler ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. **J'ai fait venir Eäreda, notre jeune invitée, dans ces jardins, pensant que c'était un endroit approprié pour se détendre et écouter la fin de mon récit. Elle a eu d'ailleurs l'air émerveillée par le jardin. Mais elle m'a fait une requête à laquelle je ne pouvais accéder… »**

Celebrian savait de quoi parlait son mari, et quand elle tourna les yeux vers sa mère et la jeune elfe, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Alors Elrond ne pouvait l'aider… Elle qui avait apprit à connaître un peu Eäreda ressentit à cet instant une grande tristesse pour cette dernière.

Eäreda ressentit de la fatigue, mais aussi une grande lassitude. Sa situation lui semblait pitoyable, et elle essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'elle vivrait toujours avec cette malédiction. Elle entendit soudain une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'elle avait entendue un peu plus tôt.

_« Les malédictions sont faites pour être rompues. Vous apprendrez avec le temps à la connaître et vous verrez que parfois elle vous sera utile…_ fit-elle mystérieusement. _Il vous faudra être patiente avant de pouvoir vivre normalement avec cette malédiction, puis de pouvoir vous libérer de cette dernière… » _

Eäreda s'écarta des bras qui l'encerclaient et regarda la femme qui l'avait enlacée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le gris, et un sourire doux et rassurant. Son visage reflétait la sagesse, mais il rayonnait aussi de joie. La jeune elfe avait d'ailleurs l'impression que le soleil lui avait prêté ses rayons pour l'illuminer toute entière. L'émerveillement passé, la colère réapparut :

**« Vous savez quelque chose !** l'accusa-t-elle. **Si vous savez quelque chose, vous devez me le dire !**

**- Vous devez apprendre par vous-même avant de comprendre que certaines épreuves sont nécessaires pour nous faire grandir », **répondit Galadriel de sa voix douce.

Eäreda n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que voulait dire cette elfe avec ces mots. Elle observa de nouveau ses traits fins, lumineux, mais aussi particulièrement sages, et qui avaient sûrement connus bien des épreuves… Elle jugea bon de ne pas aller trop loin dans ses paroles. Cette elfe était son aînée, elle le sentait, et elle lui devait le respect.

**« Mère, **interrompit Celebrian.

**- Ma chère enfant, comme je suis heureuse de te voir. »**

Galadriel se releva, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire rayonnant.

**« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Le voyage s'est-il bien passé ? **demanda la fille de Galadriel.

**- Très bien, bien que légèrement fatiguant, et c'est pourquoi je suis venue me ressourcer ici parmi les fleurs », **répondit la Dame de Lumière.

Celebrian se tourna vers Eäreda et son visage s'assombrit.

**« Vous avez une mine affreuse !** fit Celebrian, inquiète, en s'adressant à Eäreda pendant que cette dernière se relevait.

**- Je crois que j'ai eu trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.**

**- Je vous accompa…**

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je… je pense que j'ai besoin de réfléchir seule… » **interrompit la jeune elfe.

Eäreda baissa les yeux sans les fermer afin de pouvoir trouver la sortie du jardin, et peut-être réussir à se diriger à travers la cité.

Eäreda marchait, elle marchait sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait. La jeune elfe repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la journée. Elle repensa à la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée en regardant son cheval, puis à l'histoire du Seigneur Noir que Celebrian lui avait contée. Puis elle repensa au Seigneur Elrond, et à sa réponse à sa prière… sa réponse… Elle avait été si froide qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau glacée. L'espoir que lui avait apporté la renommée du Seigneur Elrond s'était évaporé comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Eäreda s'arrêta soudain de marcher, ne sachant pas où elle était. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la cité, et la panique commença à la gagner. La jeune elfe se décida alors à faire demi-tour et à revenir sur ses pas. Quand on a perdu son chemin, c'est encore la meilleure chose à faire pour retrouver le bon. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle sentit quelque chose la percuter de plein fouet.

Eäreda fut propulsée un peu plus loin et se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle porta sa main à sa tête pour calmer la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait. La jeune elfe avait encore l'esprit embrumé par le choc quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

**« Mademoiselle !**

**- …**

**- Mademoiselle !** répéta la même voix d'homme, inquiet. **Vous vous sentez bien ? »**

Eäreda ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer une main d'homme. Elle fut d'abord surprise, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

**« Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?**

**- Euh… Oui oui, ça va aller… »** répondit Eäreda en se relevant toute seule.

L'homme fut surpris de l'attitude de l'elfe qu'il avait en face de lui, car après tout il voulait simplement s'excuser et l'aider à se relever, mais il remarqua que cette dernière ne prenait pas la main qu'il lui tendait et qu'elle évitait son regard. Il la vit partir et se mit à sa poursuite.

**« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais et…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave !** le coupa sèchement Eäreda en accélérant l'allure.

**- Je ne vous ai jamais vue par ici avant. D'où venez-vous ?**

**- … »**

Eäreda baissa légèrement la tête de façon que des mèches de cheveux viennent cacher ses marques maudites, et prononça cette phrase, espérant qu'il la laisserait par la suite :

**« J'accepte vos excuses. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois rejoindre mes appartements ! »**

Elle espérait que l'explication qu'elle donnait satisferait l'homme, et aussi qu'il ne verrait pas ses marques. Elle reprit sa marche en priant pour qu'il ne la suive pas… Mais apparemment il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

**« Je vous prie de m'excuser d'insister… mais d'où venez-vous ?** redemanda-t-il en se remettant à sa hauteur. **C'est la première fois que je vous voie ici, et croyez-moi, si je vous avez déjà vue, je ne vous aurais jamais oubliée…**

_- C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur les plus collants ! »_ se dit Eäreda à elle-même.

Elle retournait sur ses pas, espérant retrouver le Seigneur Elrond et la Dame Celebrian. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'aider et aussi lui permettre de se débarrasser de cet homme qui revenait toujours à la charge ? Mais cette fois-ci il se plaça juste devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

**« Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? Ai-je fais ou dis quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? **demanda le jeune elfe, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Eäreda.

**- Eh bien, à vrai dire… **Eäreda cherchait les mots justes. **Je ne vous réponds pas car je n'en ai point envie. »,** répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et attendit de voir ce qu'il allait répondre.

**« Je veux juste faire la connaissance d'une elfe qui m'a l'air tout à fait charmante… Je vous prie de ne pas prendre mon attitude comme offensante. »**

La jeune elfe fut exaspérée par la réponse de cet homme. Encore un qui ne louait probablement que sa beauté et qui prétextait vouloir la connaître pour mieux abaisser ses défenses et chercher à la séduire ! Mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir, c'était mal la connaître ! Eäreda se mit soudain à repenser à la voix de cet elfe. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un accent différent des habitants d'Imladris, ou même d'Eryn Vorn. Il avait une voix mélodieuse, et ce qui la surprit le plus c'est qu'elle sentit une odeur particulière, comme une odeur de sous-bois, qui se dégageait de lui. Comme s'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans la forêt…

**« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? »** questionna Eäreda.

L'elfe afficha un sourire ravi. Il était content que l'elfe qu'il avait abordée daigne enfin s'intéresser à lui. Il lui répondit alors, ne cachant pas sa joie.

**« Je me nomme Rumil, et je suis venu de Caras Galadhon avec notre Seigneur et sa Dame. »**

La curiosité avait pris le dessus sur son humeur. Le jeune elfe avait dit venir de Caras Galadhon, la cité de la Dame de Lumière… Finalement, elle s'était peut être montrée un peu trop sévère envers lui… Après tout, il voulait juste la connaître… et elle, elle voulait bien qu'il lui parle un peu de la Lorien !

**« Je suis Eäreda, et j'ai vu le jour pour la première fois dans la belle forêt d'Eryn Vorn. »**

En évoquant Eryn Vorn, elle eut un sourire radieux.

**« Vraiment ?** demanda Rumil, surpris. **Elle a la réputation d'être une forêt hostile… Comment une pareille beauté telle que vous peut vivre dans une forêt à la si sombre réputation ? »**

Ca y est, il recommence ! pensa la jeune elfe, mais elle préféra ignorer la dernière phrase de Rumil, et elle continua :

**« Nous sommes une petite communauté d'elfes qui vivent dans la cité d'Elenadar. Par contre, je suis d'accord avec vous sur un point.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- C'est une forêt hostile, mais uniquement pour celui qui est hostile envers elle.**

**- Vous voulez dire que vous ne risquez aucun danger dans votre Cité ?** répondit Rumil, s'intéressant à ce que racontait la jeune elfe.

**- Nous vivons dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt, et nous ne faisons rien qui puisse la mettre en colère. Cela nous permet de vivre en son sein. »**

Eäreda brûlait d'envie de lui poser une question mais elle hésita, honteuse.

**« Je vous sens troublée… J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous mets mal à l'aise avec toutes mes questions ? **demanda l'elfe de Lorien avec un ton artificiellement inquiet.

**- Non, non pas du tout…**

**- Me voilà rassuré alors. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Et bien, pour être franche…** hésita-t-elle. **Savez-vous où nous sommes ? »**

Rumil regarda Eäreda avant de se mettre à rire, d'un rire cristallin et léger.

**« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant !** fit Eäreda, vexée par le comportement de son interlocuteur.

**- C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas vous sentir ennuyée de poser cette simple question,** répondit Rumil, qui reprenait son calme. **Où êtes-vous logée ?**

**- Dans l'aile réservée aux maisons de guérison, **répondit la jeune elfe, encore un peu vexée

**- Prenez mon bras, je vous y conduis… »** l'invita malicieusement le jeune homme.

Eäreda hésita un instant, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution : soit elle refusait et prenait le risque de se perdre à nouveau, soit elle acceptait et passait un moment en compagnie de la gente masculine, qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Voyant son hésitation, Rumil lui dit ironiquement, en commençant à s'éloigner :

**« Je ne vais pas vous manger ! »**

Froissée de la remarque qu'il venait de lui faire, Eäreda prit brusquement le bras de Rumil.

**« Eh bien allons-y, je vous suis ! »** fit Eäreda, dont la voix laissait transparaître son orgueil.

Elle dut se laisser accompagner jusqu'aux maisons de guérison. En écoutant Rumil parler de la Lorien, elle put ainsi apprendre qu'il faisait partie de l'armée défendant la Lothlorien, qu'ils appelaient là-bas La Marche. La jeune elfe posa beaucoup de questions au guerrier qui lui servait de guide, et ce dernier lui posa à son tour des questions sur Eryn Vorn.

Eäreda ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés, ayant les yeux fermés. Elle s'était cependant aperçue qu'ils ne marchaient plus.

**« Sommes-nous arrivés ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui, vous êtes arrivée à destination, et en un seul morceau ! » **fit remarquer Rumil.

Elle allait se retourner pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, quand la question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre retentit.

**« Qu'est-il arrivé à vos yeux ?**

**- Pourquoi cette question ?** demanda-t-elle, toujours de dos.

**- Vous les gardez constamment fermés… Je me posais juste la question… En aucun cas je ne voulais vous froisser…** fit Rumil, ayant peur d'être allé trop loin.

**- Je suis aveugle depuis ma naissance… »**

Eäreda rentra dans les maisons de guérison, laissant Rumil perdu dans ses pensées.

Elrond invita Galadriel dans son bureau afin de ne pas être dérangés ou écoutés par des oreilles indiscrètes. Arrivés devant la porte de ce dernier, le Seigneur d'Imladris ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser la Dame de Lumière rentrer la première. Elrond alla ensuite s'installer derrière son secrétaire en merisier massif et fit signe à Galadriel de s'assoir.

Ils prirent tous les deux place, se regardèrent quelques instants, puis ce fut le seigneur elfe qui rompit le silence.

**« Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre plus. Sauron a réussit, par je ne sais quel sortilège, à apparaître sous sa forme d'Annatar…** annonça Elrond, laissant transparaître du mépris dans sa voix.

**- Et il a alors maudit cette jeune fille ? **demanda Galadriel. **J'ai entendu votre conversation avec elle.**

**- Elle s'est refusée à lui, d'après ce que m'a dit Celebrian. Et son refus l'a conduite à cette malédiction.**

**- Sauron continue son œuvre de destruction… Elrond, il faut réagir au plus vite ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de lui laisser plus de temps,** argumenta la Dame de Lumière.

**- Vous avez raison. Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Même si nous créons une alliance entre la Lorien, Mirkwood et Imladris… nous ne serions pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir faire face à son armée. »**

Le seigneur elfe était las devant le peu de solutions qui s'offraient à eux. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit, mais ne trouvait aucune solution satisfaisante. Il reporta son regard sur Galadriel, qui affichait un sourire d'amusement. Elrond montra son étonnement face à l'attitude de la Dame de Lumière.

**« Avez-vous vraiment pensé à tout ? »**

Elrond resta silencieux ne comprenant toujours pas où Dame Elfe voulait en venir.

**« Je pense que la situation est assez grave pour créer une Alliance Ultime entre les Elfes… et les Hommes. »**

* * *

Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 8 qui est en cours d'écriture.


	8. Chapter 8

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire... Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'Eäreda était retournée dans sa chambre aux maisons de guérison. Elle était accoudée à la fenêtre, une main soutenant son menton qui lui semblait bien lourd en cette fin de journée. La jeune elfe repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, et son visage reflétait peine et désespoir. Elle réfléchissait. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se libérer de cette malédiction ! Maintenant qu'il fallait écarter la piste du seigneur Elrond… Vers où, vers quoi se tourner ? Peut-être devrait-elle chercher à revoir cet homme, ce Sauron, pour lui dire sa façon de penser ! Un frisson la parcourut au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Eäreda soupira de désespoir. Non, non, jamais. Elle allait donc devoir supporter son éternelle de vie avec cette fichue malédiction ? Alors que la jeune elfe commençait à se morfondre dans son malheur, une idée lui vînt à l'esprit. Plus elle réfléchissait, et plus elle se disait que la mère de la Dame Celebrian devait en savoir plus qu'elle ne le prétendait. Oui ! Il fallait qu'elle enquête de ce côté-ci ! Elle irait voir la Dame Galadriel dès que possible, dès le lendemain matin !

Pendant ce temps, le soleil se couchait sur la belle Cité d'Imladris. Eäreda, qui d'ordinaire aimait regarder ce magnifique spectacle, trouvait que ce soir il avait un goût amer. Plus les rayons faiblissaient à l'horizon, plus la jeune elfe perdait le fil de ses pensées, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas de petits coups frappés à sa porte.

Après plusieurs tentatives restées toutes infructueuses, Celebrian se décida à entrer dans la chambre. A peine eût-elle ouvert le porte qu'elle s'arrêta et observa sa jeune invitée à la fenêtre. Celebrian avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe, qui tressaillit sous la surprise. La dame elfe regarda Eäreda dans les yeux avant de rompre le silence.

**« Je pense que vous seriez mi****eux installée ailleurs que dans cette chambre. »**

Eäreda regarda Celebrian avec une moue d'incompréhension, ce qui fit rire son interlocutrice. C'était la première fois qu'Eäreda entendait Celebrian rire, et ce rire était léger et clair, presque chantant. La dame d'Imladris, voyant que la jeune fille n'en comprenait pas la raison, rajouta :

**« Comme vous êtes ici pour une période indéterminée, mon époux et moi-même avons pensé que vous seriez mieux installée dans une chambre plus grande.**

**- Je… »**

Eäreda semblait assimiler doucement ce qu'elle entendait. Quand elle eut compris ce que la dame voulait dire, elle lui répondit :

**« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, cette chambre me convient parfaitement. Je vous assure que c'est parfait pour…**

**- Allons, ne soyez pas si timide, **la coupa Celebrian d'une voix douce. **Venez, suivez-moi. »**

Eäreda comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle fut touchée de l'intérêt qu'elle recevait de la part des Seigneurs des lieux. Elle ramassa ses maigres affaires et sortit de la chambre avec Celebrian.

Celebrian et Eäreda quittèrent l'aile réservée aux soins. Il faisait sombre dans les couloirs, la jeune elfe en conclut que le soleil s'était totalement couché. Celebrian observa l'elfe à côté d'elle et lui dit :

**« J'ai fais en sorte que l****'on ne croise personne. Vous pouvez arrêter de regarder vos pieds, jeune Eäreda. »**

Surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, celle-ci regarda la dame de Fondcombe dans les yeux, l'air étonnée. Eäreda était, à ce moment, heureuse de pouvoir enfin observer autre chose que le sol de la cité elfique, et de pouvoir prendre le temps de la détailler sans risque sous la lumière de la lune. Les murs étaient faits en pierre, parfois recouverts de gravures ou de magnifiques tentures ayant chacune leur propre histoire. Aucun mur n'était nu. Sur de petits meubles décoratifs reposaient des vases imprimés de feuilles de lierre. Des fleurs d'Elanor étaient disposées à l'intérieur de ces derniers, libérant leur délicat parfum.

Eäreda vit Celebrian tourner à une bifurcation et s'empressa de la suivre. Arrivée à l'encadrement de la porte, elle se stoppa et regarda vers la dame de Rivendell, qui fit de même en sentant les hésitations d'Eäreda.

**« Vous êtes sûre que nous ne rencontrerons personne ?** demanda timidement la jeune elfe. **Aucun homme, tout du moins ?**

**- Non,**** ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

Eäreda regarda le visage de son interlocutrice et y vit une expression qui semblait lui dire _« Viens, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. ». _Alors, encouragée par l'épouse du Seigneur Elrond, Eäreda fit un pas en avant, les yeux levés. Ce qu'elle vit à ce moment-là, en regardant dehors, lui coupa le souffle.

**« Votre cit****é est tout simplement époustouflante… »** dit enfin Eäreda, émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Ici, la nature et les elfes vivaient en harmonie, en symbiose parfaite. Les habitations en pierre étaient parfois couvertes de lierre, au milieu des arbres qui étaient présents partout. Mais ce qui époustoufla le plus Eäreda fut la cascade qui surplombait Rivendell, et qui scindait la cité en deux. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit la dame Celebrian se remettre à marcher et à s'éloigner. Pour éviter de se perdre une seconde fois, Eäreda décida de la suivre au plus près. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, elles débouchèrent sur une place centrale et circulaire, d'où partaient plusieurs rues. En son centre trônait une immense fontaine, dont s'élevait une délicate rhapsodie aquatique. Elles rentrèrent finalement dans un immense bâtiment non loin, qui était sans doute le bâtiment principal et le plus important de toute la Cité.

Quand elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Eäreda remarqua que cet édifice était plus richement décoré que celui réservé aux soins. Le hall d'entrée était immense, aussi bien en hauteur qu'en profondeur. C'était une pièce rectangulaire parsemée de voûtes au plafond mais, en son centre, une grande vitre circulaire laissait passer la lumière des étoiles et de l'astre lunaire. Durant la journée, l'astre solaire devait, quant à lui, réchauffer la pièce de ses chauds rayons. Tout au fond de cette salle, il y avait un petit escalier possédant quelques marches. Elles le montèrent toutes les deux et prirent le couloir de gauche. Celebrian mena la jeune elfe à travers bien des couloirs pour enfin s'arrêter devant une porte. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux sans bouger, Eäreda hésitant à rentrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Puis Celebrian regarda derrière elle et sourit.

**« Bonsoir, Mère.**

**- Bonsoir ma fille, **répondit Galadriel en s'arrêtant à côté des deux elfes.

**- Avez-vous eu tout le loisir de vous entretenir avec mon époux ?**

**- Oui, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre. »**

Eäreda avait discrètement baissé la tête pendant tout l'échange entre Galadriel et Celebrian. Elle la releva quand elle entendit la Dame lui parler.

**« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable pour tout à l'heure.**

**- Mais comment avez-vous su ?...** demanda Eäreda, incrédule.

**- Ma mère a le don de savoir ce qui se passe au plus profond de nous, **affirma Celebrian.

**- Je tiens qu****and même à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude.**

**- Vous veniez d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, et ce que vous avez vécu n'a pas dû vous aider. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Je suis persuadée que les problèmes qui n'ont pas trouvé de réponses à vos yeux trouveront leur solution en temps voulu. »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille et partit rejoindre son époux. Eäreda ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la Dame Galadriel si tôt, mais elle se promit, maintenant que les choses étaient au clair entre elles, qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire part de son problème à leur prochaine rencontre, seule à seule. Celebrian ouvrit finalement la porte de la chambre et entra, invitant ainsi la jeune elfe à la suivre.

Quand Eäreda entra dans la chambre, elle eut le souffle coupé par tant de beauté. Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple chambre, mais plutôt un appartement ! A Eryn Vorn, Eäreda vivait dans une simple maison faite de bois, car les elfes de là-bas ne connaissaient et ne recherchaient pas la richesse, vivant simplement au plus profond de la forêt. Ici par contre, les maisons de pierre, les tapis, les vases, les livres, mais aussi les draps, devaient être d'une grande valeur de part leur beauté, d'après ce qu'avait pu observer la jeune elfe. La pièce dans laquelle la dame Celebrian et elle-même se trouvaient était grande et circulaire, et à son centre était disposé un tapis rond, richement décoré. En face de la porte, on pouvait voir une grande porte-fenêtre menant sur un balcon. A sa gauche, un grand lit à baldaquin était recouvert de draps soyeux, les plus doux qu'elle n'eut jamais touchés. Des voiles étaient disposés sur les barres en bois massif du lit finement sculpté. L'armoire en face du lit était elle aussi méticuleusement sculptée de feuilles de lierre sur le haut et le bas des portes. A droite de la porte-fenêtre se trouvait un secrétaire, sur lequel étaient disposées des étagères remplies de livres aux couvertures ouvragées, plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais quelque chose attira le regard curieux de la jeune elfe. Une porte se situait entre le bureau et l'armoire.

**« Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?**

**- Allez constater par vous-même **», répondit malicieusement Celebrian.

Eäreda s'avança doucement vers cette porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, puis l'ouvrit doucement. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui se cachait derrière, la jeune elfe ouvrit la porte en grand et resta figée sur place, observant la pièce avec émotion.

**« C'est si beau… Je, je ne mérite pas tant ! Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux accepter de rester ici. C'est bien trop…**

**- Si nous vous avons installée ici, c'est que vous y serez certainement mieux que dans les maisons de guérisons », **répondit la Dame d'Imladris en s'avançant pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

Voulant rassurer sa jeune invitée, Celebrian rajouta :

**« Et puis, votre épaule est presque totalement guérie, vous devez donc vous installer dans un autre endroit afin de libérer les locaux pour d'autres malades éventuels.**

**- Mais ici c'est bien trop…** Eäreda cherchait ses mots.

**- Le seigneur Elrond et moi-même vous apprécions, c'est pourquoi ce serait un honneur pour nous que vous acceptiez de rester dans notre demeure. »**

Eäreda fut touchée par les paroles de Celebrian et ne put trouver d'autres arguments. Elle remercia alors la dame de la Cité en mettant une main sur son cœur et en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Celebrian, jugeant qu'il était bon de laisser la jeune elfe s'approprier seule les lieux, souhaita une bonne nuit à cette dernière et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son mari.

La jeune elfe regarda son aînée quitter la chambre, et quand la porte se fut refermée, elle entra dans la pièce attenante à sa chambre. C'était une pièce rectangulaire dans laquelle se trouvait une immense baignoire remplie d'eau. Intriguée, la jeune elfe s'approcha de cette dernière et trempa le bout de ses doigts dans le liquide qui était chaud. Elle tourna ensuite la tête à droite et remarqua que contre le mur se trouvait une chaise en bois, sur laquelle reposaient deux serviettes de tailles différentes. Elle porta son regard sur sa gauche et vit un petit meuble, surmonté d'un grand miroir. Elle se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit meuble et en ouvrit les portes. Il gardaient renfermées de douces serviettes et de petits flacons de senteurs. Eäreda les ouvrit un par un pour sentir leur effluve, et choisit celui dont le parfum lui plaisait le plus. En relevant la tête, elle remarqua que les joyaux d'Elbereth se reflétaient sur la surface lisse du pensa alors :

_« Ils aiment avoir de la lumière, ici… »_

Eäreda posa le petit flacon sur le rebord de la baignoire et se dirigea vers la chambre, vers l'armoire plus exactement. Quand elle l'ouvrit, la jeune elfe resta stupéfaite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une multitude de robes était suspendues à des tringles, chacune arborant une couleur différente. Eäreda inspecta chaque robe une par une et constata qu'elles allaient de la plus simple à la plus complexe, réservées sûrement pour les grandes occasions. Elle aperçut alors que sur le fond de l'armoire reposaient de fines tuniques blanches brodées de fils d'argent au niveau du col, et juste à côté étaient disposés des pantalons, blancs eux aussi. La jeune elfe prit une tunique, un pantalon et retourna dans la salle de bain où elle se lava et se détendit. Puis, jugeant qu'elle avait passé assez de temps dans l'eau, et aussi parce que l'eau était devenue froide, elle se sécha, s'habilla pour la nuit et partit se coucher.

Le temps semblait passer vite à Imladris, et cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'Eäreda était arrivée dans la cité elfique. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pu croiser la Dame Galadriel seule, cette dernière se faisant étrangement rare. Eäreda passait alors son temps entre la bibliothèque et ses conversations avec la dame Celebrian et Rumil. La jeune elfe avait réussit à passer outre ses a priori, et maintenant elle aimait passer du temps avec Rumil. Soit ils partaient en balade à cheval, soit ils restaient dans les jardins, partageant leurs connaissances de la Lorien et d'Eryn Vorn. Cette dernière passionnait le guerrier de la Marche. Eäreda apprit aussi que Rumil avait deux frères, dont l'un était le capitaine de la Marche lui-même. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs resté en Lorien afin de garder les frontières du Bois Doré en l'absence des Souverains.

Eäreda ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait en dehors des frontières de Fondcombe, et elle continuait de mener une vie tranquille et paisible. C'est ainsi qu'un matin, Rumil retrouva Eäreda pansant son cheval.

**« Là, mon beau ! Tu vas être magnifique après un petit nettoyage, et tu pourras courtiser toutes les juments que tu voudras »,** lui avait-elle glissé à l'oreille.

Faeralag secoua son encolure en signe d'approbation. Cela la fit rire. Elle avait un rire léger et chantant, très agréable à Rumil qui arrivait derrière elle. Eäreda vit son cheval regarder derrière elle, et elle eut un petit sourire.

**« De vous d****eux, c'est vous la plus exquise à mes yeux.**

**- Mon cher Rumil, toujours aussi enjôleur à ce que je constate,** répondit Eäreda, à présent divertie par leur petit jeu.

**- Je ne dirais pas**** enjôleur, mais réaliste, nuance,** rectifia Rumil, amusé.

**- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?** demanda la jeune elfe.

**- Je… Je dois partir demain… »**

La voix de son interlocuteur s'était fait grave, mais Eäreda y décela une petite pointe de tristesse. La jeune elfe se retourna les yeux fermés, choquée par la révélation du Galadhrim. Elle savait qu'il devrait partir un jour, n'étant pas de Fondcombe, mais la nouvelle fut brutale pour elle.

**« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? » **

Rumil sentit la peine dans la voix de son interlocutrice, et il en fut triste. Malgré des débuts un peu chaotiques, l'elfe de la Lorien avait réussit à se faire accepter par la jeune elfe et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il soupira et chercha ses mots.

**« Nous devons renforcer la surveillance de nos frontières. Beaucoup de créatures de Sauron osent y pénétrer**** impudemment, et nous devons aider ceux qui sont sur place… Et puis, nos souverains sentent que quelque chose se prépare. Nous devons être sur nos gardes afin de protéger la belle Caras Galadhon. »**

Sa voix était devenue dure et froide quand il parla des créatures de Sauron, mais elle avait retrouvé sa fierté à l'annonce de sa chère Cité.

**« Oh ! Je comprends… **fit Eäreda d'une petite voix.

**- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai à I****mladris avec notre Dame. Et puis, rien ne t'empêche de venir en Lorien un jour. Je te ferais visiter notre bois avec un immense plaisir…** affirma Rumil, sérieux.

**- Malheureusement, je ne verrais jamais la Lorien qu'à travers tes yeux…** répondit Eäreda, amère. **Mais j'ai une idée !** dit-elle, la joie remplaçant la tristesse de sa voix. **Je vais ****aller demander au Seigneur Elrond si je peux vous accompagner demain, afin de visiter la Lorien. Et s'il me l'accorde, j'irais demander l'autorisation à tes Seigneurs de m'accueillir ! » **

Elle avait reporté son visage sur Faeralag. Oui, elle irait en Lorien ! Elle pourrait ainsi essayer d'en apprendre davantage sur le savoir que Galadriel semblait cacher, au sujet de sa malédiction...Cette perspective réjouissait Eäreda mais le fait d'avoir caché à son ami la véritable raison de son envie de le suivre la peina. Elle mentait, et elle n'aimait pas ça ! Elle pensa alors à son père… que penserait-il de sa fille s'il apprenait qu'elle mentait ? Eäreda secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Et puis finalement, elle ne faisait que lui cacher sa motivation principale, l'idée de passer du temps avec Rumil lui plaisait aussi, bien entendu !

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune elfe sauta sur le dos de son cheval et lui demanda de l'emmener jusqu'à la demeure d'Elrond, laissant Rumil sur place, surpris, et se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire une énorme bêtise.

Les elfes d'Imladris avaient l'habitude maintenant de voir l'elfe et son cheval se déplacer dans la cité elfique, même si certains étaient encore réticents face à la façon si cavalière d'Eäreda de se déplacer. Il est vrai qu'en raison de son infirmité, l'elfe ne pouvait pas vraiment se déplacer seule, mais de là à se guider à cheval…

Faeralag déposa sa cavalière au pied de l'escalier de la maison d'Elrond, qu'elle monta aussitôt. Puis elle se dirigea à travers les couloirs d'après ses souvenirs, et arrivée devant la porte du bureau d'Elrond, Eäreda s'arrêta. Elle entendait des voix s'en échapper, particulièrement sérieuses. Se disant que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, elle frappa trois petits coups et attendit.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, le Seigneur Elrond discutait avec trois de ses gardes.

**« Faites porter cette réponse à Gil-Galad, à Oropher d'Eryn Lasgalen et au Gondor… »**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer davantage leur mission, car ils entendirent frapper à la porte du bureau.

**« Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous. »**

Les trois gardes présents inclinèrent la tête et saluèrent leur Seigneur en signe de respect et de compréhension, puis ils sortirent du bureau.

**« Vous pouvez entrer, jeune Eäreda. »**

Eäreda était gênée d'avoir interrompu une réunion, qui devait être importante au vue de la gravité qu'arborait la voix du Seigneur Elrond.

**« Je vous prie d'excuser mon interruption soudaine, Seigneur Elrond, **fit Eäreda en reproduisant le geste de respect que les gardes avaient fait plus tôt.

**- Nous avions terminé, de toutes façons. »**

La voix du Seigneur d'Imladris s'était radoucie.

**« Quelle est la raison de votre visite ? »**

Eäreda hésita un peu avant de lui exposer son idée, ne sachant pas comment réagirait Elrond.

**« Eh bien… Je viens vous faire part d'une requête…**

**- Et quelle est-elle ?** demanda Elrond en arquant un sourcil, s'attendant à tout.

**- C'est que j'aimerais… J'ai appris que la Dame Galadrie****l et le Seigneur Celeborn repartaient demain pour la Lothlorien, donc je me demandais s'il était possible que je parte avec eux afin de me rendre en Lorien ? »**

Elrond soupira subtilement afin que la jeune elfe ne l'entende pas. Il était ennuyé car, à chaque fois qu'Eäreda a eu une requête à lui soumettre, il ne pouvait que lui répondre par la négative. Ce fut au tour du Seigneur Elrond de chercher ses mots afin d'éviter un autre excès de colère.

**« Je suis vraiment navré, croyez-moi Eäreda, mais vous ne pouvez sortir de l'enceinte d'Imladris. Tout du moins, pour l'instant.**

**- Je ne comprends pas. Les elf****es de la Lorien rentrent chez eux demain… »**

Elrond percevait bien la déception et l'incompréhension de la jeune elfe, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison de ce soudain intérêt pour la Lorien.

**« Oui, ils ont fort à faire dans leur**** royaume, **avança Elrond.

**- Et moi****, je ne peux pas sortir de la Cité, c'est bien ça ? »**

L'agacement commençait à se lire dans la voix de la jeune elfe, car elle voyait petit à petit ses espoirs de guérison s'envoler, de nouveau repoussés par les paroles du Seigneur d'Imladris.

**« C'est exact !** répliqua Elrond, sur un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

**- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas partir ! Je ne suis pas native d'Imladris, j'ai le droit de partir quand je le souhaite ! Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, Seigneur Elrond, mais à présent je veux voir la Lorien ! »**

Elrond ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'insistance de la jeune elfe. En ces temps sombres, parcourir la Terre du Milieu était très dangereux, et les gardes de la Lorien auront déjà fort à faire afin de protéger leurs Seigneurs. Autoriser Eäreda à les accompagner n'était pas d'une grande prudence. De plus, elle ne maîtrisait pas les armes, et encore moins les bases élémentaires de la défense et de l'attaque, ce qui, pour un voyage dangereux, lui sembla être une raison suffisante à son refus.

**« Leur avez-vous demandé l'autorisation de les accompagner ? »**

Eäreda réfléchissait vite à la réponse qu'elle allait donner. Mentir ? Ça pourrait se retourner contre elle. Lui dire la vérité ? Mais dans ce cas elle pourrait facilement voir ses chances de partir réduites à néant.

**« Eh bien, à vrai dire… **Eäreda cherchait la meilleure réponse à donner.** Pas encore. J'aurais aimé avoir votre approbation avant de faire part de ma requête aux Seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel… »**

La jeune elfe ne put en dire davantage, car trois petits coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre. Elrond donna l'autorisation d'entrer à la personne. La silhouette était cachée par la porte, mais celle-ci laissa apparaître la Dame d'Imladris.

**« Que se pa****sse-t-il ?** demanda Celebrian avec douceur.

**- Je souhaiterais partir avec les Galadhrim demain, afin de pouvoir visiter la Lorien, mais le Seigneur Elrond ne souhaite pas que je sorte au-delà des frontières de la Cité. »** Eäreda avait bien insisté sur le verbe 'souhaiter'.

Celebrian regarda son mari, comprenant la raison de ce refus. Tous restèrent silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient dire, quand Celebrian rompit ce silence.

**« Je pense que si le Seigneur Elrond en a décidé ainsi, c'est qu'il ne peut faire autrement… **tenta la femme du Seigneur des lieux.

**- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi une explication ! Pourquoi ne puis-je partir d'ici, moi ? »** insista Eäreda.

La Dame de Fondcombe regarda un instant la jeune elfe, semblant réfléchir, puis elle porta ses yeux bleus sur ceux de son mari.

**« Il faut le lui dire, meleth nin (mon chéri). »**

Elrond regarda sa femme, comprenant aussi qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

**« Jeune Eäreda, si nous ne voulo****ns pas que vous sortiez d'Imladris, c'est parce que nous partons en guerre… »**

* * *

N'hésitais pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire si il y a des choses à modifier ou non afin que je puisse vous offrir une histoire de bonne qualité... A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Bonjour tout le monde ^^, j'espère que je n'ai pas était trop longue dans ma publication ? J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées lentement pour le Seigneur d'Imladris. Galadriel et Celeborn étaient retournés en Lorien afin de se préparer à la guerre imminente. Elrond se tenait dans son bureau, près de la fenêtre. Il regardait l'horizon d'un air las, ses mains se rejoignant dans son dos. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les trois missives posées sur son bureau puis reporta son regard au loin. Il soupira de fatigue.

La guerre. Bientôt il devrait partir, laisser derrière lui sa femme pour peut-être ne jamais revenir. Il laissa vagabonder ses yeux comme pour enregistrer chaque détail de sa Cité. Il en était si fier, de sa Cité. Il avait réussit à créer un endroit idyllique et protégé du monde extérieur. Protégé de la guerre…

Sauron a réussit à faire tomber les hommes du Gondor, puis à s'enfuir. Elendil réclame que justice soit faite, et elle sera rendue. A présent ils devaient tous en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce chien du mal ! Mais qu'allaient-ils trouver au-delà de ces frontières ? Ils allaient rencontrer la ruine, le désespoir, la peur, la peur de ne pas revoir les siens, mais encore la tristesse, la désolation, et surtout la Mort. Toute guerre apporte son lot de morts. Ils allaient devoir la voir, la côtoyer et surtout l'accepter.

Oropher avait répondu favorablement à sa requête, ainsi que Gil-Galad. Ils ne seront pas de trop pour combattre les infâmes créatures de Sauron. Mais doivent-ils s'attendre à d'autres créatures que ces vils orcs ? Elrond entendit la voix de Galadriel résonner dans sa tête.

_« Vos pensées trouveront leur réponse en temps voulu, cher Elrond. N'ayez crainte, votre destin est loin d'être ter__miné…_

_- Je l'espère, Dame de Lumière… Je l'espère. »_

Sur ces paroles, Elrond tourna ses yeux vers le soleil et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà bien haut dans l'océan azur du ciel, signifiant alors le milieu d'après-midi. Il alla ranger ses précieuses missives dans un de ses tiroirs, puis il sortit de son bureau pour aller retrouver Glorfindel à la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

Eäreda vagabondait en repensant aux paroles du seigneur Elrond. La guerre. Le Seigneur d'Imladris et ses soldats partaient en guerre… Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, car d'après les mots qu'il avait prononcé les Galadhrims participeraient eux aussi à cette guerre. Mais pas uniquement eux, car tous les peuples elfiques vont envoyer leur propre armée. Ce qui avait le plus surpris Eäreda, ce fut d'apprendre que même les Hommes prendraient part à la bataille. Une bataille sûrement sanglante et mortelle au vue du nombre de soldats qui participeraient.

La jeune elfe se demanda si les elfes d'Elenadar se joindraient à cette grande armée. Non, probablement pas. Son peuple vivait en reclus, détaché des autres cités, et il ne prenait part dans aucun conflit. Enfin, depuis qu'elle était née tout du moins. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur la guerre dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vécue. La jeune elfe savait ce que ce mot signifiait, mais elle ne connaissait pas les conséquences qu'il impliquait.

Est-ce que le seigneur Elrond reviendrait en vie ? Elle se posait la question. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, trop préoccupée par ses interrogations intérieures, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment un peu à l'écart de la cité. Elle entendait clairement le bruit provoqué par le choc de deux lames. Curieuse, elle leva les yeux vers la bâtisse face à elle et la détailla. C'était un édifice en pierre, très haut, dont le toit était supporté par des poutres qui faisaient office de mur. Le lierre parcourait chaque poutre, ce qui rendait l'endroit tout à fait charmant. Et apparemment on entrechoquait le fer dans ce lieu. Eäreda s'approcha un peu plus et remarqua que le sol était creusé. La jeune elfe finit par arriver devant le bâtiment et put voir un escalier qui descendait vers une arène. Elle se risqua à jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur, se cachant derrière une poutre, et ce qu'elle vit l'enchanta. Une vingtaine d'elfes se battait en duel à l'épée. Un combat en particulier attira son attention : celui du Seigneur Elrond et d'un majestueux elfe blond qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Leurs mouvements étaient souples, rapides et gracieux. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils dansaient tous les deux.

La jeune elfe resta plusieurs minutes à les observer, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose aux combats, mais elle sut qu'il n'arriverait rien au Seigneur d'Imladris, surtout s'ils allaient affronter les créatures qu'elle avait rencontrées au Fourré des Trolls. Ils étaient certes effrayants quand on les voyait pour la première fois, mais elle avait compris qu'ils étaient un peu patauds, et pour certains pas très intelligents. Et au vu de la danse mortelle qu'exécutait le Seigneur Elrond, il pouvait n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Eäreda sentit une pression sur son épaule et se retourna, le regard baissé, attendant d'entendre la voix de son interlocuteur.

**« Il se fait tard, jeune Eäreda. Vous devriez rentrer à vos appartements. Je vais vous raccompagner.**

**- Je vous remercie, Dame Celebrian »,** répondit-elle en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

L'épouse du Seigneur Elrond ouvrit la marche, très vite rattrapée par la jeune elfe. Un silence un peu pesant pour Eäreda s'installa.

**« C'est dans ce bâtiment que vos soldats s'entraînent au maniement des armes ? **demanda Eäreda pour combler ce silence.

**- En effet. »**

Celebrian ne semblait pas encline à faire davantage la conversation, Eäreda sentait que quelque chose la préoccupait.

**« Qui est l'elfe qui s'entraîne avec votre mari ?**

**- Il se nomme Glorfindel. C'est un grand guerrier. »**

Glorfindel… Glorfindel… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais la jeune elfe n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait entendu. Elle chercha encore plus dans sa mémoire et le déclic se fit.

**« Glorfindel est le guerrier qui a terrassé un Balrog de Morgoth ? »** demanda Eäreda en observant Celebrian, attendant sa réponse.

La jeune elfe vit la dame d'Imladris lever la tête vers les joyaux d'Elbereth.

**« Oui, Glorfindel était capitaine du royaume et de la cité de Gondolin. C'était aussi un Seigneur d'une de ses maisons, celle de la Fleur d'Or. En l'an 472 du Premier Âge, il participa à la bataille des Nírnaeth Arnoediad, la cinquième des Batailles du Beleriand, de laquelle il put fuir avant la défaite avec le reste de l'armée de Gondolin grâce à la protection des frères Huor et Húrin, de la Maison de Hador. »**

La dame marqua une pause, comme pour bien se remémorer ces événements du passé.

**« Quelques années après, en 510, Glorfindel combattit lors de la chute de Gondolin, et il s'enfuit avec les autres survivants jusqu'aux montagnes. Un Balrog et une troupe d'orcs leur tendirent une embuscade dans le dénivelé de Cirith Thoronath. Les aigles géants, menés par leur seigneur Thorondor, vinrent en aide aux survivants et tuèrent les orcs, mais Glorfindel tomba dans le précipice au cours de sa lutte avec le Balrog. Thorondor récupéra le corps de l'Elfe et l'ensevelit sous un monticule de pierres, où de l'herbe et de petites fleurs jaunes poussèrent par la suite malgré la stérilité du lieu. Après avoir passé un temps dans les Cavernes de Mandos, l'esprit de Glorfindel se réincarna et il revint en Terre du Milieu en même temps que les Istari. »**

Eäreda fut stupéfaite en entendant ce récit. Alors Glorfindel était, selon elle, bien plus qu'un bon guerrier, c'était une sorte de héros. Affronter un Balrog était un exploit qui restera légendaire, et probablement inégalé. Elle n'en ait jamais vu, seulement en illustration dans des livres, et elle espérait aussi ne jamais en voir, car cela signifierait sans aucun doute son départ pour les Cavernes de Mandos. Eäreda hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole, ne sachant pas très bien si ce qu'elle allait dire était déplacé.

**« Je crois que vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire pour votre mari. Après tout, il s'entraîne avec Glorfindel »,** ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Celebrian s'arrêta de marcher et regarda la jeune elfe dans les yeux, ne sachant pas si elle devait la remercier pour ses paroles ou au contraire lui dire que ça ne la regardait pas. Elle finit par reposer son regard au sol, le souvenir du départ de son mari ressurgissant tristement dans sa mémoire. Elle mit une main sur son ventre et dit :

**« La vie est faite d'obstacles qu'il**** faut surmonter. Certains vont vous paraître durs et infranchissables, mais il ne faut jamais abandonner et perdre espoir. L'espoir perdure tant que vous y croyez. J'espère de tout mon cœur que mon mari me sera rendu, qu'il n'ira pas rejoindre Mandos, et je pense que si j'y crois assez fort, alors Elrond reviendra à Imladris. » **

Eäreda réfléchissait aux paroles de la Dame et lui demanda :

**« Donc, si je crois qu'un jour je n'aurais plus cette malédiction, alors je ne l'aurais plus ?**

**- C'est dire les choses simplement, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que c'est le cas, en effet. »**

La jeune elfe reporta son regard vers le sol, la mine songeuse. Celebrian prit la parole.

**« Savez-vous, petite Eäreda, contre qui mon mari et les grandes nations elfiques, accompagnées par les royaumes des Hommes, vont se battre ?**

**- Non, Dame Celebrian. Le seigneur Elrond ne m'a pas dit une telle chose.**

**- Ils s'en vont combattre Sauron… »**

Celebrian laissa sa phrase en suspend, car la jeune elfe venait de relever vivement la tête vers elle.

**« Comprenez-vous la signification de ces paroles ?** demanda l'épouse d'Elrond.

**- Je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir, même si je sais que Sauron est celui qui m'a jeté cette malédiction. »**

La dame d'Imladris prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

**« Si Sauron est vaincu, vous pourrez à nouveau marcher la tête haute et ne plus regarder vos pieds par peur de répandre le mal. »**

Eäreda assimila lentement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Alors pour qu'elle guérisse il faudrait vaincre à jamais le Seigneur Noir ? Seulement… Le Seigneur Elrond ferait tout pour revenir victorieux, bien sûr, mais si l'Ultime Alliance échouait, serait-ce la fin pour elle, n'aurait-elle plus aucune possibilité de guérison ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres pistes, et mettre tout son espoir dans ce face à face ! Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, beaucoup d'elfes et d'hommes partaient réclamer justice à Sauron et ses sbires pour toutes ses perfidies et ses crimes. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée. Oui, ils seront probablement bien plus nombreux que l'armée de Sauron, et alors, bientôt peut-être, elle pourrait de nouveau vivre normalement. Mais que ferait-elle après sa guérison ? Pourrait-elle retourner vivre à Eryn Vorn ? Non... Elle irait tout d'abord voir la beauté de la Lorien, comme le lui a proposé Rumil, puis elle découvrirait les royaumes des Hommes, et puis… et puis…

Elle se retourna vers Celebrian, se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit pendant qu'elle assimilait cette information. Elle entendit alors la douce voix de son interlocutrice.

**« Nous sommes arrivées, chère Eäreda. »**

Eäreda releva rapidement la tête et reconnut le haut du bâtiment principal, comportant les appartements d'Elrond et Celebrian ainsi que ceux des invités importants du couple, dont celui d'Eäreda. Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, montèrent quelques marches et s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir. Eäreda se retourna vers la dame elfe et mit une main sur son cœur en inclinant sa tête, pour lui prouver toute sa reconnaissance et son respect, puis elle prit la parole.

**« Je vous remercie, Dame Celebrian, pour ce que vous m'avez confié. Grâce à vous, l'espoir habite de nouveau mon cœur. »**

* * *

Celebrian partit dans ses appartements une fois que la jeune elfe disparut dans les siens. Quand elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, elle vit son mari assit dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre de sa bibliothèque. L'émotion l'envahit devant cette scène. Reverrait-elle un jour une autre de ces scènes ? L'amour de sa vie reviendra-t-il de la guerre ?

La dame d'Imladris vit Elrond lever les yeux sur elle et lui faire un tendre sourire, celui qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois. Celebrian se dirigea vers lui et observa qu'il fermait son livre et ouvrait ses bras, l'invitant à s'y réfugier.

**« Quelque chose te tr****ouble, mon amour ? »** demanda-t-il doucement.

Son épouse hésita. Devait-elle gâcher ce moment de tendresse ? Devait-elle lui avouer ses craintes ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien de mentir à son mari mais… devait-elle prendre le risque d'arrêter un tel instant pour de fugaces peurs ? Non ! Elle n'allait pas le faire, car après tout un moment comme celui-ci ne se représenterait peut-être pas après le départ de son mari.

**« Je me sens juste un peu barbouillée, mais ça va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas et prouve-moi plutôt à quel point tu m'aimes. »**

L'intonation de sa voix était douce et joueuse. Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, elle plaça son index entre les deux sourcils de son mari et le fit glisser en une douce caresse le long de l'arrête de son nez.

* * *

Les jours passèrent bien trop vite pour Celebrian qui voyait le départ de son mari devenir inéluctable. En effet, dans quelques instants son mari partirait pour la guerre causée par l'avidité d'un seul homme. Homme ? Pouvait-on réellement appeler Sauron un Homme ?...

La dame d'Imladris était sur son balcon et regardait au loin les montagnes. Cette vue avait toujours eut don de l'apaiser quand l'anxiété la prenait, mais aujourd'hui cela ne semblait pas marcher. Elle voyait les soldats de la Cité se préparer pour le départ. Un départ sûrement sans retour pour beaucoup d'entre eux… malheureusement. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler le long de ses joues rosies par sa tristesse. Elle sentit deux mains fortes et réconfortantes se poser sur ses épaules. Celebrian tourna son visage vers son mari qui l'interrogeait du regard.

**« Je suis triste pour toutes ces femmes qui ne reverront sûrement jamais leur mari… »**

Elrond avait comprit le sens caché des paroles de sa femme. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'enlaça fortement, faisant passer tout son amour pour elle dans, peut-être, cette dernière étreinte.

**« Allons ma chérie, aie confiance en nos soldats, je suis persuadé qu'ils reviendront…**

**- Mais pas tous !** le coupa Celebrian. **Pardonne-moi d'avoir haussé la voix… mais je sais très bien que tous ne reviendront pas. Je sais très bien qu'il y a une infime chance pour que tu ne reviennes pas ! J'ai toute confiance en tes capacités de guerrier, mais le fait de savoir qu'il y a une petite chance pour que nos soldats reviennent sans toi me terrifie ! J'ai si peur, Elrond… »**

Ce dernier fit retourner sa femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il mit ses mains en coupole sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder, essuyant au passage les larmes qui avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues si belles, si délicates à ses yeux.

**« Je te promets de revenir, mon amour. »**

Et pour rendre cette promesse réelle, Elrond avança son visage pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser tendre mais passionné.

**« Allons-y, on nous attend »,** dit-il doucement en caressant sa joue.

Ils quittèrent alors leur chambre, ce lieu témoin de leur immense amour, ainsi que leur cocon de bonheur et de sécurité.

* * *

Tout le monde était sur la grande place à l'entrée principale de la citadelle, lieu de toutes les arrivées et de tous les départs importants de la cité. Après un dernier au revoir à leur famille, les soldats se mettaient en ordre pendant que leur famille allait se placer en retrait, comme le voulait la coutume, sans cesser de les observer. Une fois tous les soldats à leur place, Elrond et Celebrian firent leur apparition et allèrent se placer entre les soldats et leur famille.

Elrond se retourna, faisant face à sa douce et tendre. Il lui prit les mains, lui adressant un regard qui démontrait tout l'amour qui l'habitait. La dame d'Imladris rassembla tout son courage pour contrôler sa voix et empêcher les larmes de sillonner son visage, puis elle se tourna vers les soldats et leur clama son message d'au revoir et de courage.

* * *

Eäreda n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours fait par l'épouse d'Elrond. Elle s'était installée sur un balcon en hauteur et regardait la scène. Elle scruta un moment le visage du Seigneur des lieux délivrant un dernier message d'amour à la femme qu'il aimait. Puis elle observa les soldats résignés à aller se battre, et peut-être à mourir dans l'honneur. Ses yeux balayèrent ensuite l'assemblée des familles des fiers guerriers, visages impassibles essayant de se convaincre que leur être cher reviendra. Enfin, elle remarqua le visage de la Dame des lieux, et en particulier ses yeux. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas l'expression de son visage. Son visage renvoyait un message de courage face à ce que tous redoutaient, un message d'espoir. Mais ses yeux… dans ses yeux habitaient la peur, la tristesse et le désespoir. C'est ce qui attrista le plus la jeune elfe, qui en ressentait comme une douleur dans le ventre, la gorge nouée.

Toute cette tristesse ! Tout ce désespoir ! Elle les avait déjà ressentis le jour où elle fut maudite et qu'elle commit l'irréparable. Le jour où elle rencontra cette vile personne qu'est Sauron. Et aujourd'hui, c'était tout un peuple qui les ressentait... Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela ! Sa colère était grande. Elle était écœurée par tous ces sentiments qu'on ne devrait jamais connaître. En y repensant, c'était inimaginable tout le mal que peut causer une seule personne. A cause de Sauron seul, des centaines de familles voire plus seraient touchées par la mort d'un proche, et tout ça pour quoi ? Par avidité de pouvoir et par cruauté ? Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se demandait comment une personne pouvait causer autant de tristesse et aimer cela.

Ne pouvant tenir davantage devant ce spectacle désolant, Eäreda partit de son balcon avant même la fin du discours de Celebrian pour se diriger vers le bâtiment d'entraînement. Après tout, les soldats et probablement tous les habitants d'Imladris étaient sur l'esplanade principale, elle ne risquait donc pas de croiser quelqu'un. Plus elle pensait à Sauron, plus la colère grandissait en elle. Il fallait qu'elle expulse cette colère, qu'elle la fasse sortir de son corps. Elle ne pouvait se contenter de crier, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire remarquer plus que ça... La jeune elfe descendit les marches de marbre et se dirigea vers le présentoir des armes. Elle prit la première épée qu'elle trouva, sans vraiment faire attention à ses gestes, et commença à attaquer le mannequin de bois d'entraînement. Trop concentrée à expulser sa colère, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observait.

**« Si vous continuez ainsi vous risquez de vous blesser. » **

Eäreda, surprise, se retourna vivement en mettant l'épée devant ses yeux pour éviter de regarder son interlocuteur, qui d'après sa voix était un homme.

**« Vous ne de****vriez pas vous trouver ici ! Ce temple est réservé aux soldats ! Aux hommes soldats, qui plus est. » **Sa voix était autoritaire et sèche.

Eäreda abaissa légèrement son épée afin de pouvoir observer la silhouette de son interlocuteur. Tout ce qu'elle perçut, avant de détourner son regard, furent des cheveux couleur or, qu'elle se souvint avoir déjà aperçut. C'était ceux-là même qui appartenaient à l'elfe qui se battait contre le Seigneur Elrond, quelques jours auparavant. Elle sut tout de suite l'identité de son interlocuteur, se rappelant de sa conversation avec la Dame d'Imladris qui lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait de Glorfindel.

**« Je ne voulais pas vo****us offenser, **rétorqua sans agressivité la jeune elfe. **J'ai pensé que, comme tout le monde était sur l'esplanade… J'ai pensé pouvoir venir évacuer ma colère ici... »**

Elle sentit l'elfe se mouvoir gracieusement vers elle. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Eäreda se concentra sur son ouïe pour savoir où se situait l'elfe, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le découvrir elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait violemment l'épée de la main. La colère qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal explosa :

**« Vous pourriez être plus délicat ! Je n'ai rien fais de mal !**

**- Vraiment ? T****out d'abord, vous vous trouvez dans un lieu réservé aux soldats, et par conséquent interdit aux civils. Un civil n'a rien à faire dans une caserne, qui plus est avec une arme à la main. Tout ce que vous allez y gagner c'est de vous blesser. »**

Eäreda encaissait sans rien dire les reproches, analysant chaque parole qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Enfin elle se redressa, fière, presque pour le défier, et lui dit :

**« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, apprenez-moi à me battre ! » **

* * *

Quel sera le choix de Glorfindel ? Je vous laisse imaginer et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le découvrir...**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Elysabeth pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Glorfindel observa l'elfe qui se tenait face à lui. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il n'en était pas certain.

**« Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

**- Je souhaiterais que vous m'appreniez le maniement des armes. »**

Il l'observa, la détaillant, cherchant même le moindre signe sur son visage qui prouverait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

**« Vous n'y pensez pas réellement ?**

**- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'enseigner cet art ?**

**- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous l'apprendre ? »** répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

Eäreda sentait qu'il mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Ne pouvait-il pas répondre par des affirmations et non par des interrogations ? Elle essaya de se calmer et répondit simplement :

**« Dans un futur proche, je vais sûrement me déplacer seule. Je désire donc savoir me battre, car je pense être encore trop jeune pour rejoindre Mandos. »**

Glorfindel médita sur ces paroles. Selon lui une femme ne devait pas porter les armes, car ce n'est pas quelque chose de féminin, de délicat et de doux. Savoir manier les armes était une discipline rude, mais surtout en combat réel les armes vous apprenaient bien durement que la vie n'est finalement qu'éphémère.

**« Je ne peux pas vous enseigner le maniement des armes. Vous êtes une femme, donc vous devez rester protégée, loin de la guerre et des combats qui ne sont pas des jeux ! Vous partirez quand un convoi ira là où vous désirez vous rendre. »**

C'en était trop. Eäreda se sentit blessée par les propos de l'elfe.

**« Je ne pense pas que le maniement des armes soit un jeu, je… je désire seulement pouvoir être autonome. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?**

**- Demander de l'aide n'est pas une honte…**

**- C'est ce que je fais en ce moment ! Mais vous ne me semblez pas très enclin à me fournir l'aide nécessaire ! »**

Glorfindel lut la colère mais aussi la détermination sur le visage de l'elfe, et voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille il lui répondit :

**« Je ne vous promets rien. Il faut d'abord que je réfléchisse s'il est possible de m'occuper de vous en plus de mes obligations envers la Cité.**

**- Bien sûr ! Je vous remercie de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. »**

Eäreda quitta un Glorfindel pensif et perplexe. Elle espérait vivement que Glorfindel finirait par accepter sa requête, et qu'ils débuteraient leurs séances d'entraînement rapidement, ce qui serait un immense honneur de la part de l'elfe à la chevelure d'or.

Glorfindel quant à lui était indécis. La jeune elfe l'avait touché par sa volonté de vouloir apprendre à se battre, et aussi par sa répartie qui, il faut l'avouer, ne lui faisait pas défaut. A cette pensée, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Mais le fait d'enseigner l'art du combat à une femme, à une jeune femme même ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Manier les armes demandait de la précision, de la discipline mais aussi une grande maîtrise de soi. Car tout le monde ne peut ôter la vie comme on ôte un vêtement. Il fallait avant toute chose qu'il demande conseil à sa Dame.

L'elfe à la chevelure couleur or se dirigea vers les jardins, où il pensait trouver la Dame d'Imladris. Le départ du Seigneur Elrond l'affectait beaucoup, et elle avait sûrement dû s'y rendre pour trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

**« Je vous prie d'excuser mon intrusion, ma Dame.**

**- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Glorfindel. Que puis-je pour vous ? »**

Ce dernier observa sa Dame. Elle était de dos et semblait mélancolique. Celebrian semblait admirer un parterre de fleurs, mais on pouvait aisément deviner que son regard était vide. Elle portait une tenue simple, une robe de couleur gris pâle sans ornement, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas tressés non plus. Glorfindel ressentit de la tristesse en lui. L'angoisse de sa Dame devait être bien grande.

**« Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu une requête bien étrange de la part de l'étrangère… » **

Surprise, Celebrian se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur.

**« Que voulait Eäreda ?**

**- Eh bien, je l'ai retrouvée à la caserne, s'acharnant sur le mannequin de bois avec une épée.** Il passa sur le fait qu'il l'avait remise à sa place. **Elle semble avoir un grand intérêt pour la maîtrise des armes, ma Dame.**

**- Quelle est votre question, Glorfindel ?** s'impatienta Celebrian de sa voix douce.

**- Elle veut que je lui enseigne le maniement des armes. »**

La Dame d'Imladris regarda l'homme en face d'elle, étudiant son visage. Enfin, elle répondit nonchalamment.

**« En effet cela est étrange, mais point étonnant.**

**- Pourquoi donc ? **demanda Glofindel.

**- Eäreda ne restera pas toute sa vie à Imladris. C'est un oiseau qui a été mis en cage, et maintenant que l'oiseau s'est enfuit il voudra découvrir le monde qu'il n'a pu voir avant. C'est une personne qui aime la tranquillité et la solitude, par conséquent je pense qu'elle ne voyagera pas accompagnée, ou seulement si l'occasion se présente. Ainsi il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle sache se battre.**

**- Mais enfin, c'est une femme ! » **

Le ton de Glorfindel était légèrement plus élevé que d'habitude.

**« Et quel est le problème dans cette affirmation ? Glorfindel ?**

**- Elle n'a pas la force requise pour manier une arme. Je ne parle pas de force d'esprit mais de force physique, de force brute. Et puis, manier une épée est quelque chose de rude, de brutal, de masculin, de…**

**- Je vous pensais plus ouvert d'esprit que cela, Glorfindel de Gondolin. La force physique s'acquiert avec de l'entraînement, c'est pourquoi il est nécessaire. Et je pense que notre jeune elfe est assez têtue pour être une bonne élève. Si elle désire tant que cela apprendre à se battre, je ne vois pas meilleur professeur que vous. » **

Glorfindel fut très surpris par la réponse qu'il obtint. Il avait espéré que sa Dame trouve l'idée inappropriée pour la jeune elfe. Il semble que ce départ l'ait affectée plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il entendit la douce voix féminine de Celebrian s'élever une dernière fois avant de le quitter.

**« Mais il me faut vous mettre en garde, Glorfindel. Quand vous lui enseignerez cet art, bandez-lui les yeux et ne la regardez jamais dans ces derniers ou vous risquez de retrouver Mandos plus vite que vous ne le pensiez. »**

L'elfe à la chevelure d'or fut troublé par les paroles étranges que venait de prononcer la Dame Celebrian. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il remarqua que la jeune elfe avait expressément évité son regard avec l'épée, et puis quand il la lui avait retirée des mains elle avait guidé son regard vers le sol. Finalement, entraîner cette jeune elfe pourrait s'avérer plus périlleux que prévu…

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Eäreda allait voir Glorfindel pour lui demander quand commencerait son enseignement. Il était venu le lendemain de leur « altercation » la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il acceptait de lui enseigner à se battre à l'épée et à l'arc. Elle repensa à la question qu'il lui avait posée. La Dame l'avait apparemment mis en garde contre ses yeux. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que la Dame d'Imladris aurait fait allusion à sa particularité. Quoique d'un côté, c'était une chose tout à fait normale. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien, mais l'éclair de scepticisme qui passa sur le visage de Glorfindel lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait étayer son argumentation. En même temps, elle essaya de ne rien lui dévoiler sur sa malédiction, car elle craignait que tout le monde puisse savoir, pour ses yeux… La jeune elfe avait peur des rumeurs et de la panique qui en résulterait, et puis surtout Eäreda avait peur que le peuple d'Imladris se mette à la craindre et demande son départ immédiat de la Cité… Elle passa plusieurs minutes à le convaincre qu'il ne risquerait rien, mais malgré cela elle sentit encore de la réticence en lui. Elle se dit qu'elle lui prouverait sa bonne foi le premier jour de l'entraînement.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait le voir pour commencer ses leçons, il était trop occupé à gérer la Cité pour s'occuper d'elle. La jeune elfe savait que c'était un travail de longue haleine, mais de là à ne pas trouver une petite heure dans la journée…

C'est pourquoi ce matin-là, Eäreda enfila un pantalon, une tunique ainsi que des bottes de rôdeur que Celebrian lui avait fait apporter. Elle était bien décidée à commencer son entraînement aujourd'hui, coûte que coûte !

Eäreda chercha partout son nouvel entraîneur, mais sans succès. Elle demanda à plusieurs elfes qu'elle croisait où se trouvait Glorfindel, mais personne ne le savait. La jeune elfe pensa alors au dernier endroit où elle aurait cherché. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau du seigneur des lieux et attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qui arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent.

**« Je vous prie de m'excuser Seigneur Glorfindel, mais auriez-vous un peu de temps à me consacrer ? »**

Ce dernier releva la tête quand il entendit la voix de la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé.

**« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? **demanda-t-il d'un ton sans émotion.

**- J'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez commencer mon entraînement ? »** La voix d'Eäreda était timide.

Glorfindel se rassit dans le fond de sa chaise et la détailla. Elle avait mis un pantalon de toile noir et une tunique grise. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, il n'avait pas pu commencer son entraînement, il était donc normal qu'elle vienne à lui pour le débuter. Il examina ce qu'il était en train de faire et ce qui lui restait à faire, puis prononça :

**« Je ne puis vous accorder que deux heures aujourd'hui.**

**- Oh c'est parfait ! Je vous remercie !** Elle n'avait pas réussis à cacher sa joie, ce qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

**- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y. »**

Glorfindel se leva et prit le coude de la jeune elfe, lui demandant de sortir pour qu'ils se dirigent ensemble vers la caserne.

Le trajet s'était fait en silence. Eäreda se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Par quoi allait-il commencer ? Elle était toute excitée rien qu'à se diriger vers l'endroit jusqu'alors interdit pour elle.

Le cœur de la jeune elfe battit de plus en plus vite quand elle commença à descendre les marches. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où étaient entreposées les armes. Elle demanda alors :

**« Par quoi allons-nous commencer ? **

**- J'aimerais d'abord évaluer votre force physique avant de commencer l'arc ou les épées.**

**- Très bien. »**

Glorfindel se saisit d'une épée et se mit à la droite de la jeune elfe afin de ne pas croiser son regard.

**« Bien. Voici une épée. Vous avez ici la lame, et juste avant ce qu'on appelle le pommeau ou la garde de l'épée. Vous devez placer vos mains comme ceci et avoir une bonne prise afin que l'épée ne s'échappe pas de vos mains au premier échange avec votre adversaire.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Retenez bien la position de mes doigts sur la garde de l'épée. Maintenant prenez-la et placez-y vos mains. »**

Sans regarder Glorfindel, Eäreda prit l'épée. Elle fut surprise de la légèreté de l'arme. Elle savait que les forgerons elfes étaient les meilleurs dans la fabrication des épées, mais elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus lourd. La surprise passée, elle laissa de côté son questionnement et plaça ses mains exactement comme lui avait montré Glorfindel. Elle voulait lui démontrer qu'elle était une élève sérieuse.

**« Bien, c'est un bon début. Nous allons pouvoir échanger quelques coups basiques. »**

Eäreda mit délicatement l'épée entre ses jambes pour sortir un bout de tissu afin de bander ses yeux. Quand Glorfindel se retourna et vit le bandeau sur sa tête, il siffla :

**« Retirez ça tout de suite ! Comment voulez-vous voir les mouvements à faire avec ?**

**- Je vous prie de m'excuser »** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Bon, ça commençait bien. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle fasse au moins une bourde… Glorfindel revint se placer à sa droite et continua.

**« A présent, regardez-moi bien pour voir les mouvements à exécuter. »**

Il lui montra la position des pieds par rapport aux épaules, et ensuite les mouvements qu'elle devait suivre avec son épée. Une fois fini, il lui intima de se placer. Elle s'exécuta et il l'observa.

**« Décalez légèrement vos pieds et mettez-les bien parallèles. »**

Une fois que sa position fut bonne, il lui demanda de faire les mouvements démontrés juste avant. Elle s'exécuta, un peu maladroite. Il lui demanda de recommencer et il obtint le même résultat.

**« Soyez précise et sûre de vous ! Quand vous serez devant un ennemi, si vos coups ne sont pas précis, c'est la mort assurée ! »**

Pour appuyer ses dires, Glorfindel se déplaça rapidement pour déposer sa lame à quelques millimètres de la gorge de son élève.

**« Vous voyez, il faut être rapide mais précis.**

**- Compris. »**

Elle recommença et ses déplacements prirent de l'assurance, ce qui plut à Glorfindel. Après avoir répété un certain nombre d'enchaînements, il décida qu'il pouvait jauger sa force brute.

**« Bien. Ces mouvements sont des mouvements basiques d'attaque et de défense, alors retenez-les bien surtout ! Ils pourront vous sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises. Mais au fur et à mesure des entraînements vous allez créer vos propres parades et attaques. Maintenant vous pouvez vous bander les yeux, nous allons vérifier si vous êtes assidue. »**

Eäreda s'exécuta et se mit en position, attendant que ça commence.

**« Comme vous ne pouvez pas voir, vous allez devoir vous concentrer sur votre ouïe. D'un côté cela n'est pas plus mal car au fur et à mesure des entraînements vous percevrez de plus en plus de sons. Vous pourrez entendre le chant des lames et savoir par où votre adversaire vous attaquera. Vous devez vous concentrer, mettre tous vos sens en éveil. »**

Sans prévenir, il attaqua sur sa droite. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il ralentit son mouvement pour venir toucher en douceur le bras droit de son élève.

**« Vous auriez eu un bras en moins. Concentrez-vous sur tous les sons, aussi bien ceux de mes pas que celui de la lame. »**

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant une heure mais sans résultats concluant pour la jeune elfe. Glorfindel commençait à désespérer devant le peu de succès de son élève. Il finit par se demander s'il n'était pas trop rapide et trop silencieux pour Eäreda. Il avait tellement l'habitude de s'entraîner avec des elfes d'un tout autre niveau d'escrime. Il décida de ralentir ses mouvements et de prendre plus de temps avant d'attaquer son élève.

De son côté, Eäreda commençait à fatiguer. Les coups de Glorfindel étaient puissants, mais surtout elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où il attaquait et ses remarques acerbes n'arrangeaient rien. Alors elle décida de se concentrer une dernière fois avant d'abandonner le maniement des armes, comme le lui avait subtilement suggéré son maître d'arme. La jeune elfe se concentra davantage sur son ouïe et quelque chose attira son attention. C'était un bruit très léger, tout en douceur… Une étincelle se fit alors en elle. Elle se prit à espérer que ce soit le bruissement des souliers de son maître sur le sol. Si c'était le cas, il partait sur sa gauche à elle. Elle se concentra davantage et entendit un léger son, très léger. Celui du métal ? Cela signifierait qu'une lame fendait l'air. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune elfe. Dans un mouvement rapide sur la gauche, Eäreda bloqua l'attaque, enfin elle tenta car la pauvre n'avait pas assez de force pour parer le coup que lui avait porté son instructeur.

**« Bien !** dit Glorfindel, satisfait. **Maintenant vous allez m'attaquer. Pour ce faire, je vais taper légèrement votre épée pour que vous ayez ma position. »**

La jeune elfe hocha la tête, acquiesçant. Glorfindel s'exécuta, faisant s'entrechoquer les épées. Eäreda leva rapidement son épée et l'abattit sur celle de son adversaire. Mais voyant le peu de résultat qu'elle obtint, elle essaya d'imiter la danse que le Seigneur Elrond avait exécutée avant son départ. Elle pivota sur sa droite pour faire un tour sur elle-même et ainsi donner de la propulsion à l'épée. Malheureusement elle n'était pas assez rapide et à peine fut-elle de dos que Glorfindel plaça son épée près de sa gorge une nouvelle fois.

**« Vous êtes morte !** fit-il d'un ton placide. **Vous auriez dû vous contenter des mouvements que je vous ai montrés. Bien, la leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez retirer votre bandeau. »**

La jeune elfe s'exécuta et vit Glorfindel se diriger de nouveau vers l'endroit où étaient entreposées les armes. Il prit un arc et retourna auprès de la jeune elfe qui lui dit, perplexe :

**« L'entraînement est déjà terminé ? Cela ne fait pas deux heures que vous m'entraînez !**

**- C'est déjà bien suffisant pour vous. Pendant le temps qu'il vous reste, vous prendrez cet arc et vous tirerez sur la corde plusieurs fois comme ceci.** Il lui montra le mouvement à faire. **Puis vous répèterez les mouvements que nous avons faits. Et seulement ceux que nous avons faits. » **

Il la regarda d'un œil insistant, attendant son acquiescement.

**« Très bien.**

**- Vous ferez cela deux heures par jour. Puis, après demain, nous irons courir afin d'augmenter vos réflexes. »**

Eäreda souffla discrètement, car la course n'a jamais été son fort.

**« Avez-vous quelque chose à redire ?**

**- Non, c'est parfait »** se dépêcha de répondre la jeune elfe, ne voulant pas montrer de la mauvaise volonté.

Après tout elle devait prouver qu'elle en était capable, et s'il fallait en passer par là… elle le ferait la tête haute.

**« Bien, dans ce cas je vous dis à bientôt. »**

Eäreda mit sa main contre son cœur et inclina sa tête en le remerciant pour son cours. Elle regarda un instant Glorfindel partir puis reporta son attention sur l'arc. Elle alla poser son épée en équilibre contre le mur et prit l'arc à deux mains. Contrairement à l'épée, ce dernier était plus lourd pour ses bras fluets. Elle mit son bras gauche à l'horizontale, comme lui avait montré son instructeur, et commença à tirer sur la corde de sa main droite. D'abord doucement, elle sentit la corde reculer légèrement mais il fut impossible pour elle de continuer. La corde était tout simplement trop tendue. Pourtant, quand elle avait vu Glorfindel bander l'arc avec une facilité déconcertante, elle s'était demandé l'intérêt de cet exercice. Mais maintenant elle voyait clairement qu'il fallait qu'elle se muscle les bras.

Elle relâcha la corde et réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois. Quand elle regarda à l'extérieur, elle s'aperçut que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Eäreda se frotta les yeux, fatiguée par le fait de les avoir gardés fermés pendant un long moment. Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches à l'entrée de la caserne, et elle tourna la tête machinalement. L'horreur s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se souvenait, quelques secondes avant de croiser ce regard familier, qu'elle n'avait plus son bandeau. Mais il était trop tard...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...


	11. Chapter 11

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Bonjour tout le monde ! *Évite tous les jets de couteaux tomates et objets volants non identifiés* Je suis affreusement désolé pour mon retard... J'espère néanmoins que le chapitre vaut la peine d'avoir attendu... Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

La jeune elfe se concentrait sur ses exercices, voulant prouver à son maître d'arme qu'elle n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la caserne. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de tourner la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de son arrivant. Mais elle ne comprit son erreur que bien trop tard. La vision qui s'offrit alors à Eäreda la rassura : ce n'était que Celebrian qui approchait, et elle en fut soulagée. Elle se réprimanda mentalement, se disant qu'il n'y aurait plus de prochaine fois et qu'elle devrait faire attention ! Quand la dame d'Imladris fut à côté d'elle, cette dernière prit la parole.

**« Bien le bonjour, jeune Eäreda. **

**- Bien le bonjour Celebrian d'Imladris, **salua-t-elle respectueusement.

- **J'ai rencontré Glorfindel un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et il m'a dit qu'il vous avait donné votre première leçon de maniement. Je suis donc venue vous demander comment cela s'est passé ?**

**- Eh bien… »**

Eäreda cherchait les bons mots pour décrire ses propres impressions.

« **Glorfindel est un bon professeur, quoiqu'un peu rude parfois, mais je pense que c'est pour mon bien, et puis cela me force à me surpasser. Il m'a donné quelques exercices à faire en attendant ma prochaine leçon.**

**- Les exercices que vous faites ne sont-ils pas trop durs pour vous ?**

**- Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas évident car je n'ai pas beaucoup de force musculaire, et je manque cruellement d'endurance, comme me l'a fait justement remarquer le seigneur Glorfindel. Pour remédier à cela, il m'a donné des exercices pour augmenter ma masse musculaire. Je dois notamment bander cet arc en essayant de tirer la corde le plus loin possible. Il m'a dit que demain nous allons essayer d'augmenter mes réflexes et mon endurance avec une course d'obstacles. »**

Elle fit une grimace à cette pensée.

**« Cela ne vous enchante-t-il pas ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ?**

**- Si, absolument !** dit-elle avec conviction. **C'est juste que je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé courir.**

**- Oh, je vois, **fit Celebrian, songeuse. **Je pense que je réagirais ainsi si j'étais à votre place. Mais ne perdez pas courage ! Vous allez être une des premières femmes elfes à recevoir des cours sur le maniement des armes. Tirez votre force et votre courage de cela, et gardez confiance en vous, **encouragea la dame d'Imladris. **Je suis persuadée que vous ferez la fierté de votre maître d'arme. »** Elle accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un petit clin d'œil et d'un sourire malicieux.

Après le départ de Celebrian, Eäreda jugea qu'il était préférable d'arrêter ses exercices, car ses muscles lui criaient de cesser cette torture. Elle rangea l'épée et l'arc puis se dirigea vers ses appartements. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle fut étonnée car la luminosité dans la Cité diminuait à vue d'œil. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop occupée à ressasser son entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Eäreda entra dans son logement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle fit couler un bon bain chaud afin de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, elle remarqua un plateau de fruit posé sur sa table. Elle se restaura puis alla se coucher, fatiguée de ces heures passées à augmenter sa force.

* * *

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés, et toujours aucune nouvelle du Seigneur Elrond. Celebrian faisait son possible pour garder la tête froide devant les habitants de la cité elfique, mais Eäreda voyait bien que derrière ce visage souriant et doux se cachaient la peur et l'angoisse.

En trois ans Eäreda avait bien progressé dans le maniement des armes, et même très bien au plus grand étonnement de son maître d'armes. Ses réflexes s'étaient accrus et sa force physique s'était considérablement développée. Glorfindel n'avait pas cru que la jeune femme se serait autant investie dans son entraînement. A présent, la jeune elfe rivalisait avec ses meilleurs jeunes recrues. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle s'entraînait tous les jours et plusieurs heures par jour. D'ailleurs, Glorfindel ne cessait de la réprimander, car s'entraîner autant n'était pas nécessaire et pouvait finir par l'épuiser. Mais grâce à son entêtement, la jeune elfe pouvait tenir pendant presque vingt minutes de combat contre lui, et ce dernier ne retenait plus toute sa force et sa vitesse. Elle avait aussi grandement amélioré son tir à l'arc, car la jeune elfe plantait à chaque fois ses flèches au centre de la cible, placée à plus de 500 mètres.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour un petit combat entre eux. C'était plus un jeu qu'un entraînement, la jeune elfe s'était mis au défi de terrasser son maître d'arme, objectif qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir malgré son acharnement. A partir de maintenant elle était prête, selon Glorfindel, à partir en patrouille et à faire ainsi ses propres expériences afin de trouver ses propres techniques de combat.

**« Vous êtes distrait aujourd'hui, Seigneur Glorfindel, **dit-elle, moqueuse, en donnant un coup du plat de l'épée dans le bras de son maître d'armes. '**En combat réel vous n'auriez plus eu de bras'. »**

Glorfindel sourit à la réplique de son élève. Il n'était pas offusqué par le ton de la voix de cette dernière, car elle avait fini par gagner son respect, et l'amitié avait remplacé la relation élève/professeur qu'ils avaient eue longtemps au début de leur rencontre. Il rigola légèrement, amusé par la réplique qu'il avait si souvent utilisée envers elle. Alors il décida de faire une attaque rapide pour montrer à son élève qu'il ne fallait pas parler pendant un combat. Il commença à exécuter son mouvement quand il vit un sourire malicieux sur le visage de la jeune femme il se demanda ce qu'elle préparait. Et sans qu'il s'y attende, il la vit se baisser et tendre une de ses jambes. Mais quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulu faire il était trop tard. Il eut néanmoins le réflexe de se contorsionner tel un félin retombant toujours sur ses pattes. Ainsi il se retrouva un genou à terre et l'autre fléchit. Il prit appui sur ses pieds et se propulsa vers son adversaire, lui mettant le tranchant de son épée contre sa gorge.

**« Vous êtes morte, Eäreda d'Eryn Vorn. »**

Il vit une moue d'agacement sur le visage de son amie et fut satisfait de lui, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ses pensées car un son de cor retentissait. Il savait ce que signifiait ce son, c'était le retour de l'armée d'Imladris. Il attrapa la main de son élève et partit précipitamment, la jeune femme avec lui. Cette dernière se laissa entrainer, car elle savait où son maître d'arme la conduisait. Le cor retentit une seconde fois alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ensemble, la porte de la salle d'entraînement restée grande ouverte derrière eux.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J ! Legrand jour ! Le jour où elle aurait l'avantage sur son maître d'arme avec l'effet de surprise qu'elle allait créer. En effet, elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce coup-ci, et elle avait longuement réfléchit à un moyen de le battre. La jeune femme avait finalement trouvé une parade et avait décidé de la mettre en pratique aujourd'hui même. Mais Glorfindel n'avait pas l'air présent, enfin il l'était physiquement mais son esprit vagabondait loin de leur petit duel. Alors elle utilisa une des techniques que lui avait enseigné ce dernier pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

**« Vous êtes distrait aujourd'hui, Seigneur Glorfindel, **dit-elle fièrement en lui donnant un coup avec le plat de son épée pour insister.'**En combat réel vous n'auriez plus eu de bras'. »**

La jeune elfe entendit son maître d'armes rire de sa réplique, c'était un rire qui ne dura pas longtemps mais pourtant assez pour qu'Eäreda y note de l'amusement et de la sincérité. La jeune femme perçut du bruit et sentit une légère brise familière qui lui indiqua qu'il allait attaquer. Elle savait exactement quelle attaque il allait faire, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se permettait d'être narquoise il la replaçait dans le droit chemin par cette attaque-ci. Attaque qu'il faisait à tous ses hommes quand ceux-ci devenaient un peu trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes, d'ailleurs. Eäreda se prépara et attendit le bon moment avant de s'accroupir précipitamment et de le déséquilibrer à l'aide de sa jambe tendue, qui alla frapper celles de Glorfindel. Elle attendit d'entendre ce bruit mat signalant une chute sur le sol, mais il ne venait pas… Elle fut surprise, et la jeune elfe essaya de se concentrer davantage sur son ouïe pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais la seule chose dont elle se rendit compte fut la sensation de froid bien connue le long de sa gorge. Elle fit alors une grimace d'énervement, comprenant la situation. Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à gagner ! Elle entendit alors la voix chantante de son maitre :

**« Vous êtes morte, Eäreda d'Eryn Vorn. »**

Elle se releva, et à peine fut-elle redressée qu'ils entendirent le son d'un cor s'élever dans les airs. Le cœur d'Eäreda manqua un battement. Serait-ce… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle sentit une grande joie monter en elle, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était la sienne. Elle comprit alors que c'était celle de son maître d'arme il émanait de lui une telle allégresse… Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir sa réflexion car elle sentit que Glorfindel lui agrippait la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Mais la sensation qu'elle ressentit en touchant la main de l'elfe aux cheveux d'or fut toute autre. Il semblait soudain terriblement inquiet. Il y avait de quoi, la jeune elfe comprenait le pourquoi de cette angoisse latente. Combien de ses hommes étaient tombés au combat ? Lui qui les considérait comme ses protégés… Sûrement trop, pensa-t-elle, ils étaient sûrement trop nombreux à avoir péri dans cette guerre.

La jeune femme se doutait de l'endroit où il l'emmenait et elle le remercia intérieurement de l'y conduire. Ils arrivèrent sur la place centrale d'Imladris où déjà beaucoup de monde s'était rassemblé. La jeune elfe entendit le grondement des pas d'une longue procession, ainsi que le martèlement des chevaux au pas. L'armée revenait…

* * *

Celebrian vagabondait dans les jardins. Elle se demandait quand son époux reviendrait. Et reviendrait-il vivant ? Cela faisait maintenant trois ans. Trois longues années que l'armée était partie pour vaincre Sauron. Elles lui paraissaient interminables. Soudain le son d'un cor retentit. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait rêver, elle qui avait si souvent voulu l'entendre, elle devait sûrement l'avoir imaginé. Mais un deuxième coup se fit entendre. Alors, n'écoutant que son cœur, elle partit en courant vers l'esplanade centrale.

Des millions de pensées s'insinuaient dans son esprit pendant le trajet, mais elle décida de n'y prêter aucune attention. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était de connaître le point final de ses interrogations. Elle s'arrêta au détour d'un bâtiment avant d'arriver sur cette place où des exclamations de joie s'élevaient. Elle eut peur. Peur de devoir peut-être affronter une réalité qui, elle en était persuadée, la tuerait. Puis elle entendit cette voix s'élever pour couvrir celle de la foule qui se tut immédiatement.

_**« Peuple d'Imladris… Vos cœurs peuvent laisser éclater leur joie, car le Mal a été vaincu ! »**_

Celebrian était appuyée contre la bâtisse, sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Deux entités en elle se bagarraient sans trouver d'accord. Devait-elle agir comme une dame, avec éloignement et distinction, ou devait-elle réagir comme une femme ? Finalement c'est son cœur qui prit la décision à la place de son esprit.

Empoussiérant sa robe et remettant en place quelques mèches qui s'étaient déplacées durant sa folle course, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'engagea sur le sentier menant à cette foule en liesse.

* * *

L'impatience avait fait sa place parmi les soldats. Tous étaient pressés d'arriver à Imladris, en d'autres termes le voyage du retour s'était déroulé dans la joie et l'allégresse. Après tout, le Mal avait été vaincu, alors pourquoi retenir sa joie ? C'est sur ces pensées que l'homme en tête de file aperçut la merveilleuse Cité de Fondcombe. Il fit arrêter sa monture, ce qui provoqua l'arrêt de la procession, puis s'exclama :

_**« Chers amis… Nous avons quitté l'enfer pour retrouver la lumière… Nous sommes enfin chez nous… »**_

Les autres soldats laissèrent éclater leur joie d'être enfin rentrés dans ce lieu qu'ils aiment par-dessus tout. Puis, avant de reprendre leur marche, un elfe prit le cor posé presque religieusement contre lui et sonna deux fois pour alerter les citoyens de leur arrivée, avant que la troupe recommence à marcher. Quand ils passèrent les portes de la Cité, leurs cœurs explosèrent de bonheur à l'unisson, car ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils virent les habitants se masser autour d'eux en les applaudissant, heureux de les voir sains et saufs. L'elfe à la tête de la marche observa le visage de chaque elfe présent et y lut inquiétude, appréhension et peur. Il cherchait en même temps le visage qu'il avait tant espéré revoir durant ces trois longs printemps, mais il ne le vit pas. Un pincement s'insinua dans son cœur, mais il le chassa vite car aujourd'hui était un jour de fête.

_**« Peuple d'Imladris… Vos cœurs peuvent laisser éclater la joie, car le Mal a été vaincu ! Vous pourrez pleurer vos morts, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, rendons-leur grâce et vénérons-les pour leur courage et l'honorable don qu'ils nous ont fait, en nous offrant la victoire en cette bonne vieille Terre du Milieu. »**_

La foule accueillit ces sages paroles en applaudissant. Puis chacun vit le regard de leur interlocuteur se fixer en un point derrière eux. Alors, petit à petit, tous regardèrent dans la même direction. Le cavalier descendit de sa monture et avança doucement, la foule se scindant en deux pour le laisser place. Puis les deux personnes qui ne se quittaient plus du regard se retrouvèrent face à face. Une tension, que tous devinaient, était présente dans le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient. Le cavalier leva sa main pour caresser la joue de la femme face à lui. Cette joue qu'il avait tant voulut toucher, caresser, pour sentir cette douceur sous ses doigts. Il vit les larmes de sa compagne, larmes de joie, de bonheur pur. Il essuya ces perles salées qui à présent dévalaient ces joues si blanches. Il ne put résister davantage et la prit dans ses bras. La foule autour d'eux les applaudit, heureux de voir enfin le Seigneur et la Dame de leur Cité réunis à nouveau.

* * *

Eäreda se demanda ce qui se passait, car au départ la foule applaudissait, l'instant suivant c'était le silence complet, et à présent c'était l'ivresse. Elle chercha la manche de la tunique de Glorfindel et lui demanda discrètement de lui décrire la scène qui se déroulait. Elle apprit donc que le Seigneur d'Imladris était revenu sain et sauf, puis que le Seigneur et la Dame s'étaient enfin rejoint. Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre cette nouvelle, car elle savait que celle-ci soulagerait complètement Celebrian. La jeune elfe ne sentira plus de stress ni de peur chez la dame des lieux.

Glorfindel pinça Eäreda pour la faire sortir de ses pensées et lui glissa à l'oreille l'avancée d'Elrond et de Celebrian vers eux. La jeune elfe se demanda bien pourquoi le Seigneur d'Imladris venait vers elle et elle ne tarda pas à recevoir la réponse.

**« Glorfindel mon ami !** fit joyeusement Elrond. **Je suis heureux de vous revoir.**

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon Seigneur. La joie de vous revoir sain et sauf étreint mon cœur**.

**- Moi aussi, mellon nîn ! Moi aussi. Chère Eäreda, comment allez-vous ?**

**- Très bien mon Seigneur, **répondit-elle, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

**- Jeune elfe, il faudra que l'on s'entretienne ensemble un peu plus tard**.

**- … Bien, Seigneur Elrond, je me tiens à votre disposition.**

**- Je vous ferai quérir quand le moment sera venu. »**

Sur ce, lui et Celebrian quittèrent l'esplanade pour retrouver leurs appartements, mais aussi pour laisser chaque famille se retrouver.

L'incompréhension. Voilà le sentiment qui animait Eäreda. Elle passa en revue toutes les actions qu'elle avait menées pour voir ainsi si elle n'avait pas commis quelque faute ou impolitesse…Peut-être que la Dame Celebrian envoyait un rapport de ses moindres faits et gestes au Seigneur Elrond ? Non, ce n'était pas cohérent. Peut-être le Seigneur d'Imladris avait-il appris qu'elle s'entraînait au maniement des armes, et peut-être voulait-il la réprimander en disant que ce n'était pas le rôle d'une femme ? Allait-il réagir comme Glorfindel l'avait fait au départ ? Non, ça ne pouvait être ça non plus… Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être alors ? Elle détestait être dans l'attente d'une nouvelle, ça la frustrait tellement !

Eäreda pensa alors soudainement qu'elle ferait peut-être bien de rentrer dans ses appartements prendre une douche car elle se sentait sale à cause de l'entraînement, et par conséquent elle n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour rencontrer le Seigneur Elrond. Elle se tourna vers Glorfindel et lui dit :

**« Je vous laisse ici, Seigneur Glorfindel. Je vais aller me préparer pour mon entretien avec le Seigneur Elrond.**

**- Hmm, je crois que vous pouvez patienter avant de faire cela, et venir plutôt m'aider à ranger nos armes.**

**- Mais, et si le Seigneur me fait quérir ?**

**- Croyez-moi, il a d'autres choses en tête pour l'instant que de s'entretenir avec vous dans les minutes qui viennent… »**

Eäreda discerna un brin d'amusement dans la voix de son tuteur d'armes. Elle ne comprit pourtant pas ce qui était amusant sur le coup. Les dernières paroles de Glorfindel résonnèrent dans sa tête, et elle comprit enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

**« Oh…** fit-elle doucement. **En effet, je pense que je peux venir avec vous. »**

Glorfindel fut amusé par son élève. Elle était très spontanée dans ses réactions, ce qui lui apportait une certaine fraîcheur. Il lui prit la main pour la poser sur son bras replié, et ensemble ils repartirent pour la caserne.

* * *

Finalement, Eäreda et Glorfindel reprirent leur combat, car la jeune elfe avait beaucoup insisté pour recommencer 'une dernière fois', prétextant vouloir mettre son maître à terre. Mais la véritable raison était qu'elle avait besoin de déstresser. Le fait qu'Elrond souhaite s'entretenir aussi vivement avec elle, si tôt après être revenu de cette guerre, l'inquiétait beaucoup, et elle avait besoin de vider son esprit.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'elle regagna ses appartements. Elle ne vit aucun garde attendre devant sa porte, et elle en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas encore été demandée. D'un côté elle en fut heureuse, car elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler 'présentable', mais d'un autre son inquiétude grandissait encore. Elle rentra donc dans ses appartements et se dirigea directement vers son armoire pour en sortir une robe, puis elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la salle de bain qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et attendit que la personne se présente, mais la seule chose que le garde lui dit fut :

**« Le seigneur Elrond m'envoie vous chercher, car il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.**

**- Très bien, je vous suis. »** répondit-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

Eäreda sortit puis referma la porte de ses appartements afin de suivre le garde. Durant tout le trajet la jeune elfe pensa à tous les motifs possibles et imaginables à cet entretien, les rejetant les uns après les autres. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit le garde frapper à une porte qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le bureau d'Elrond. Son cœur s'emballa car le moment de vérité était arrivé. Le Seigneur d'Imladris les autorisa à entrer. Le garde ouvrit la porte et se décala sur le côté pour laisser la place à la jeune elfe d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta quand elle toucha le dossier d'un des fauteuils postés devant le bureau, puis elle mit sa main sur son cœur en saluant respectueusement Elrond. Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. La jeune elfe attendait que le Seigneur des lieux prenne la parole.

**« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur vous. Notamment ce que vous avez fait durant mon absence, et je dois avouer que j'en fus surpris.** La voix d'Elrond était grave, ce qui inquiéta Eäreda. **Le Seigneur Glorfindel, avec qui je me suis entretenu un peu plus tôt, m'a fait part de votre entraînement au maniement des armes… »**

Et voilà, il allait la réprimander et lui dire de cesser tout de suite ces inepties.

**« Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas… Mais Glorfindel m'a expliqué vos motivations, et elles me semblent louables. »**

La jeune elfe fut soulagée d'entendre ces paroles.

**« Mais là n'est pas le sujet de cet entretien. Comme vous devez le savoir, le Seigneur Noir a été défait.** Il fit une pause. **Or, il s'agit de la personne qui vous a lancé cette malédiction. Je pense donc qu'à présent vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux sans crainte d'apporter la mort… »**

Eäreda fut choquée pas les paroles prononcées par le Seigneur d'Imladris. Tout se bouscula dans la tête de la jeune elfe. Etait-il sûre de ce qu'il avançait ? Pouvait-elle de nouveau voir les hommes, enfin ? Regarder le monde sans crainte de provoquer une catastrophe ? Recommencer à vivre normalement ? Non, le mal qu'elle avait fait à sa propre famille ne pouvait être défait. Mais du moins elle pourrait d'ors et déjà commencer à faire son deuil. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus le doute s'insinuait en elle.

**« Ne prenez pas mes paroles comme un outrage, mais… en êtes-vous certain ? »**

Elrond s'attendait à cette question. Le traumatisme qu'elle a subit suite au décès de son père et de son frère ne s'était jamais totalement guérit, même après toutes ces années passées. Il sourit et lui dit :

**« N'ayez crainte et ouvrez les yeux. »**

Il voyait bien le combat qui faisait rage sur le visage de la jeune elfe. Après tout, ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, car si sa théorie était fausse il risquait beaucoup. Il observa attentivement le visage de l'elfe en face de lui et vit que ses paupières tremblaient. Elle luttait contre son désir de voir les choses normalement. Il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux simplement une fois ces paroles prononcées, et se dit qu'il devait l'encourager.

**« Allez-y**, **regardez-moi sans appréhension. »**

A ces dernières paroles, le Seigneur d'Imladris nota un changement chez elle. Ses paupières ne tremblaient plus, comme si elle avait pris sa décision. Il continua d'observer les yeux clos d'Eäreda, et au bout de ce qui lui sembla être quelques secondes il vit deux prunelles d'or le fixer.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 12 !


	12. Chapter 12

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Bonjour tout le monde ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et aussi que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... :s sur ce il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter

**Une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

_Ma très chère Nana_

_ Cela fait bien des décennies que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi ou de mon petit frère Fandir. Comment allez-vous ?__La vie à Eryn Vorn n'est pas trop difficile sans… Ada ? J'ai fais bien du chemin depuis ce jour fatidique, et aujourd'hui je peux de nouveau voir normalement grâce à l'Ultime Alliance qui a vaincu le Seigneur Noir. Le seigneur Elrond envoie des émissaires un peu partout dans les différentes contrées d'Arda pour certaines raisons dont il ne m'a pas fait part. Alors j'en profite pour t'écrire cette lettre, et pour te dire ce qui m'est arrivé depuis tout ce temps._

_ Après mon départ, j'ai fais un long voyage jusqu'à Imladris. Je me suis dirigée vers ce lieu car Ada m'avait dit une fois que dans cette Cité vivait un guérisseur du nom d'Elrond, et que sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Heureusement que mon fidèle Faeralag était avec moi, car quand je suis passée par le Fourré des Trolls je fus blessée. Pas gravement, je te rassure, et puis le Seigneur Elrond m'a prodigué rapidement des soins. D'ailleurs il n'a pas volé sa réputation de guérisseur. Et en parlant de Troll, je te souhaite de ne jamais en rencontrer, ce sont des créatures peu raffinée. Enfin, quand je suis arrivée blessée, le Seigneur Elrond m'a donc soignée et m'a recueillie au sein de sa Cité. Au départ il ne m'a pas fait confiance, ce qui d'un côté est normal. Mes débuts à Imladris furent quelque peu perturbés, mais je me suis rapidement adaptée à la situation. Le Seigneur d'Imladris est un grand homme._

_ Puis j'ai rencontré sa femme, la Dame Celebrian. Elle est patiente, douce, et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle fut là pour moi quand je n'allais pas bien. Elle me conseilla beaucoup et m'aida à vivre avec mon handicap. J'ai voulu apporter ma contribution au fonctionnement de la Cité comme chaque elfe là-bas le fait, alors j'ai appris quelques rudiments sur les soins, ce qui par la suite m'a servis car j'ai pu aider les guérisseuses lors des accouchements de la Dame de Rivendell. La cité d'Imladris compte désormais trois pensionnaires en plus. Eh oui trois ! Dame Celebrian a mis au monde deux jumeaux, et si tu veux mon avis ils ont l'air d'être les garnements les plus turbulents que je n'ai jamais rencontrés, mais ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour redonner du baume au cœur. Après eux est venue la magnifique Arwen, tellement belle que la Cité l'a surnommée l'Etoile du soir. _

_ J'ai aussi rencontré les parents de Celebrian, le seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel, deux personnes très respectables. En particulier la dame de Lumière, ainsi que l'appelle son peuple. Elle est arrivée peu de temps après moi, et grâce à elle j'ai pu accepter un peu mieux ma malédiction, grâce à ses sages paroles acquises au fil des âges. J'espère qu'un jour tu la rencontreras, c'est une personne douce, réfléchie mais aussi plutôt troublante, dois-je avouer. Elle arrive toujours à dire les mots justes, comme si elle pouvait lire dans les esprits._

_ J'ai aussi lié une grande amitié avec un des gardes de la Dame Galadriel. Il se nomme Rùmil. C'est un homme dont la compagnie est plaisante mais je ne le vois que comme un ami, bien sûr. Tu connais mon caractère, et tu sais que je ne pense pas encore à me fixer. J'ai encore tant de choses à découvrir. Maintenant que je peux de nouveau voir par mes propres yeux, et non par l'intermédiaire des yeux des autres, je compte bien en profiter. Et le premier endroit où je veux me rendre se trouve être la merveilleuse forêt de la Lorien. Rùmil m'en a si souvent parlé, et avec des mots qui font rêver… Oui, on peut dire que Rùmil est un grand charmeur, chose qui au début ne m'a guère plut. Je pensais qu'il était comme tous les autres elfes d'Eryn Vorn, qu'il ne jurait que par ma soi-disant beauté. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'en réalité c'est une sorte de poète. Il aime jouer sur les mots, ce qui le rend amusant et sa compagnie plaisante, même si parfois son côté charmeur reprend un peu le dessus. J'aime la façon dont il me parlait de la Lothlorien, et il m'a d'ailleurs promis de me la faire visiter. La dame Celebrian part rendre visite à ses parents en Lorien dans quelques jours, et j'ai demandé à faire partie du convoi, ainsi je pourrai voir la Lorien de mes propres yeux._

_ Je dois aussi te parler d'un grand elfe que j'ai rencontré à Imladris. Un elfe noble et droit, fier et arrogant, un peu trop pour certaines personnes mais je peux t'assurer qu'une fois que tu as dépassé son apparente froideur, c'est un homme bon. Il se nomme Glorfindel, le tueur de Balrog, dont tu as dû entendre parler. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne te plaira peut-être pas, mais il faut que tu saches que je suis devenue soldat à la solde du Seigneur Elrond. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour une femme d'être parmi des hommes qui ne vous acceptent pas vraiment, mais j'ai réussi à me faire ma place avec l'aide du Seigneur Glorfindel. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en me souvenant de notre première rencontre. C'était le jour du départ de la troupe d'Imladris pour la bataille de Dagorlad. Je m'étais pris une sacré réprimande ce jour-là. Notre relation n'était pas bien partie. J'avais eu affaire à son côté arrogant. Mais après de très longues négociations, j'ai réussis à me faire accepter comme élève. Et durant plus de trois ans il m'a entraînée sans relâche. Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas un tortionnaire, c'est moi qui m'entraînait durement afin d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de moi, et aussi pour lui prouver que je pouvais y arriver. Et au fur et à mesure que les jours, les semaines et les années passèrent, j'ai gagné son respect et nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. Oh, ce ne fut pas facile car c'est un elfe avec un fort esprit et il est difficile de lui faire quitter ses préjugés, mais grâce à mon acharnement j'ai réussis à atteindre mes objectifs, sauf celui de le battre lors d'un duel à l'épée. Je ne puis te dire le nombre incalculable de défaites que j'ai subies. Mais je l'aurais un jour ! Tu verras, un jour je le battrais !_

_Je fus envoyée à ma première patrouille quatre ans après le début de mon entraînement. Et grâce à cela, j'ai pu visiter diverses contrées. Un jour, j'aimerais me rendre au Rohan, le pays des chevaux. Je suis certaine que Faeralag se plairait beaucoup là-bas. J'ai lu dans un livre de l'immense bibliothèque du Seigneur Elrond qu'il y a un château d'or sur la terre des dresseurs de chevaux. Le château d'or de Méduseld. Mais ce que je veux contempler le plus, dans les Terres des Hommes, c'est la magnifique Cité de Minas Tirith. Il est dit dans les livres que lorsque le soleil se couche, ses rayons d'or se reflètent sur la cité blanche. Ce doit être un spectacle majestueux à voir._

_Comme tu peux le constater j'ai vécu quelques aventures, mais j'en ai encore tellement à vivre. J'aimerais beaucoup rentrer à Eryn Vorn pour vous revoir, toi et Fandir. Vous me manquez énormément. Mais je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas si les gens de la Cité ont oublié ce que j'ai fais, ou même s'ils l'oublieront un jour. Mais sache que j'aimerais vraiment que ce jour fatidique ne se soit jamais produit, que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. J'aimerais que l'on soit tous réunis comme autrefois… J'aimerais voir à quel point mon petit Fandir a grandit et est devenu un bel elfe. Je parie que toutes les jeunes demoiselles elfes lui font les yeux doux. J'espère qu'il est gentil avec toi, et qu'il t'aide comme il me l'a promis. A présent je dois te laisser, car mon devoir de rôdeur m'appelle. (J'ai un entraînement, et je vais essayer de terrasser le plus d'elfes arrogants que je pourrais, et je le ferai pour toi.) Dis à Fandir que je l'aime de toute mon âme._

_Ta chère petite fille qui te portera toujours dans son cœur_

* * *

Eäreda déposa sa plume sur le bureau, prit délicatement la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire comme si c'était une relique sacrée, puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de relire les mots qu'elle avait couchés sur le parchemin. Une vague d'émotion la traversait. Un mélange d'angoisse, de tristesse et d'espoir. L'espoir que sa mère ait pardonné sa faute. L'espoir qu'elle puisse entamer une nouvelle relation aimante et sans haine. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tant les émotions étaient intenses. Elle roula la missive, la déposa sur le secrétaire et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle appuya ses mains sur le rebord de cette dernière et observa la cité elfique d'Imladris. Le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse impressionnante pour la jeune elfe. Il s'est passé plus de deux millénaires entre la victoire de l'Ultime Alliance et aujourd'hui, et la cité n'a pas changé durant tout ce temps. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi calme et rassurante. Un véritable havre de paix.

Elle observait un petit groupe d'elfe quand la jeune elfe fut tirée de ses pensées par le son d'un cor, signal indiquant le départ imminent de la garnison pour la Lorien. Le voyage de la dame Celebrian allait commencer. Elle avait été invitée par ses parents à venir les voir aux Bois d'Or. Le seigneur Elrond ayant des affaires importantes à régler, il ne pouvait pas accompagner son épouse, c'est pourquoi il faisait escorter sa femme pour le voyage. Eäreda roula la missive et enlaça un ruban autour. Elle alla prendre son arc, son carquois et ses dagues puis sortit en courant vers la place principale, place de tous les départs.

Elle ne mit pas de temps pour rejoindre l'esplanade où tout le monde l'attendait. Il semblerait qu'Elrond ait déjà souhaité un bon voyage au convoi. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Suis-je encore en retard ?**

**- Cela devient une habitude qu'il va falloir arrêter, jeune elfe,** lui répondit le seigneur d'Imladris en soupirant.

**- Cette fois-ci j'ai une bonne raison. Votre émissaire pour Eryn Vorn est-il déjà partit ?** demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

**- Non, pas encore. Aurais-je quelque chose à lui remettre de votre part ?**

**- J'aimerais, si cela est possible, qu'il remette cette missive à ma mère. C'est… important pour moi. »**

Elrond vit la jeune elfe détourner le regard, mais il avait pu apercevoir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

**« Bien sûr, je la lui donnerai avant son départ. »**

Eäreda remercia le seigneur des lieux et se dirigea vers la troupe encerclant la Dame Celebrian, juchée sur sa monture.

**« Encore à la traîne, Eäreda. J'espère que tes petites jambes fluettes n'auront pas trop de difficultés à suivre le rythme… »**

Eäreda regarda l'elfe qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Ce dernier, ainsi que sa troupe, avait le sourire aux lèvres et la regardait avec dédain.

**« Tes pitreries n'amusent que ta cour, Dagnir. Sans elle, tu es aussi désemparé qu'un morceau de viande devant un warg affamé »,** répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Le sourire sur le visage de Dagnir et de ses comparses disparut rapidement. Le chef de la troupe s'avança, menaçant, vers la jeune elfe qui restait droite et fière. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, et au bout d'à peine quelques secondes Dagnir commença à ressentir un léger malaise, ce qui le stoppa dans son avancée à quelques centimètres d'Eäreda. Il entendit alors la voix de Celebrian s'élever.

**« Il suffit Dagnir ! Eäreda, venez près de moi. »**

Non sans jeter un dernier regard à son adversaire, Eäreda se dirigea vers la femme du Seigneur Elrond et cette dernière donna le signal du départ. La troupe se mit en marche, quittant ainsi la tranquillité de la cité elfique pour un long et périlleux voyage. A peine cinq minutes après leur départ, Eäreda fut interpellée par Celebrian.

**« Vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine fois, jeune elfe. J'ai entendu dire que Dagnir n'est pas un tendre…** fit-elle d'une voix douce et attentionnée.

**- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, ma Dame, j'aurais très bien pu régler ce léger soucis toute seule. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois faire face à ce genre d'esclandre. Si je veux me faire une place parmi les soldats, je dois montrer que je ne suis pas une petite elfe sans défense.**

**- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Sachez seulement, et écoutez bien mes paroles jeune Eäreda, qu'il faut savoir faire la différence entre se faire une place et être arrogant. Sur ce, il me semble que le chef de la garnison vous quémande. »**

Eäreda salua les paroles de sa Dame d'un signe respectueux et avança jusqu'à la tête de la troupe. Une fois en tête, Valacar lui donna les dernières recommandations.

**« Nous allons descendre vers le sud jusqu'à Ost-in-Edhil, ce qui nous prendra quatre jours si nous gardons ce rythme, et si nous ne faisons que peu d'arrêts. Ensuite, nous traverserons les Monts Brumeux pour rejoindre la Nimrodel. Fais particulièrement attention quand nous traverserons ces montagnes maudites, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber. Puis, une fois les Monts Brumeux traversés et la Nimrodel atteinte, nous la longerons pour atteindre la Lothlorien. Tu as tout retenu ?**

**- Oui, monsieur. Je serai sur mes gardes. Où dois-je me placer ?**

**- Tu n'as qu'à te poster en fin de convoi. » **

La jeune elfe inclina la tête respectueuse et se dirigea vers son poste désigné. Le temps passa et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger un morceau de lembas puis ils repartirent. Le chef de la troupe voulait à tous prix atteindre la Nimrodel le plus rapidement possible, c'est pourquoi il imposait un rythme assez soutenu à sa garnison et aux voyageurs.

Un elfe sûrement un peu plus jeune qu'Eäreda était posté à côté d'elle. Elle était amusée par ce dernier, car il donnait l'impression de mener un combat intérieur, comme pour se convaincre de quelque chose. La jeune elfe voulut décrisper son visage et engagea la conversation.

**« Je me nomme Eäreda, et vous ?**

**- Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes le sujet de bien des conversations, vous savez. Je me nomme Dairiun (Horreur des ombres de la nuit). »**

Eäreda regarda d'un peu plus près l'elfe à côté d'elle. C'était un elfe de petite taille, et brun comme tous les elfes d'Imladris. Elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir son petit frère qui marchait à ses côtés. Mais le nom de l'elfe ne correspondait pas à l'image que dégageait son corps, car il faisait chétif, voire à peine sortit des jupons de sa mère, chose qui intrigua beaucoup Eäreda.

**« Vous paraissez bien jeune pour faire partie d'une garnison comme celle-ci.**

**- Ne vous y trompez pas. Je suis peut-être plus petit que vous en taille, mais je suis plus âgé que vous ne l'êtes. Peut-être de seulement quelques décennies, mais elles sont bien réelles… »**

La jeune elfe mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, car il ne devait pas savoir quelle âge elle a. Il lui faisait définitivement penser à son petit frère Fandir.

**« Etes-vous né avant ou après la bataille de l'Ultime Alliance, par simple curiosité ?**

**- Quelques années après. Je suis le fils du grand Aranrùth. Vous avez dû en entendre parler, il a fait partie du bataillon qui alla à Dagorlad.**

**- Désolée, je ne connais pas cette personne, sans vouloir vous offenser,** ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le visage offusqué du jeune elfe.

**- C'est un grand guerrier, et durant la bataille il perdit un de ses bras. Il veut alors que je continue sur sa lancée, il veut que je devienne un grand guerrier dont tout le monde à la Cité pourra chanter les louanges.**

**- Et vous, est-ce bien ce que vous voulez ? »**

Eäreda vit le jeune elfe se redresser à sa question. Elle avait vu juste. Cet elfe n'avait pas été assez formé pour pouvoir être efficace en temps de crise, sûrement que son père l'avait jugé apte parce qu'il plaçait de grands espoirs en lui. Mais pour elle, il n'avait tout simplement pas l'esprit assez fort pour tuer, pour faire face à la mort, pour accepter ce que cela signifie. Elle savait très bien qu'ôter une vie n'était pas chose aisée à faire et à accepter. Elle en avait fait l'amère expérience… Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte son visage s'était rembrunit, et elle entendit la voix du jeune Dairiun s'élever :

**« Vous allez bien, demoiselle Eäreda ?**

**- Hum, oui, oui, je vais bien. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, il me semble ? »** La jeune elfe était un peu surprise de voir un soldat qui était attentionné envers elle.

Dairiun n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils reçurent l'ordre de faire une halte pour la dame Celebrian. C'était la fin de la journée, et la Dame de Rivendell avait demandé à faire une halte afin que les soldats puissent se reposer, trouvant l'allure assez intense et maintenue depuis trop longtemps. Eäreda prit un pain de lembas et alla s'installer un peu à l'écart de la troupe. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le jeune elfe qui était quelques instants plus tôt avec elle dans la procession venir s'installer auprès d'elle. Dairiun vit l'interrogation dans son regard et lui répondit :

**« L'air est plus respirable par ici,** fit-il en lui montrant d'un signe de tête le groupe de Dagnir venir vers eux.

**- Comme c'est touchant ! Regardez, on dirait que notre jeune demoiselle s'est trouvé un ami qui lui correspond en tout point. J'espère juste pour toi qu'il ne s'enfuira pas en courant dès qu'il verra un ennemi, Eäreda…**

**- Le courage ne se mesure pas au nombre des années, très cher Dagnir, mais aux actions que l'on peut mener. Quelles actions as-tu réalisées pour prétendre être plus courageux que cette personne à côté de moi ? »** Eäreda attendit la réaction de son adversaire.

Réaction qui ne mit pas de temps à arriver. Dagnir dégaina son épée et lança une attaque vers Eäreda, qui réussit à contrer son attaque non sans difficultés car il avait plus de forces qu'elle. Leurs épées respectives étaient l'une contre l'autre, entamant une mélodie funèbre chaque fois que l'un prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux et ne voulaient pas lâcher du terrain, cherchant à déterminer qui était le plus fort des deux. C'était un combat d'esprit à esprit, l'un combattait pour sa fierté masculine et l'autre se battait pour se faire une place dans un monde d'homme.

Mais après presque une minute de duel visuel, Dagnir commença à ressentir un malaise, malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Plus il regardait dans les yeux de l'elfe devant lui, plus il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, comme si son énergie vitale était aspirée dans ce regard d'or.

**« Rengainez vos épées, maintenant ! »** ordonna le chef de la garnison.

Une fois que les deux elfes se furent exécutés et qu'ils lui firent face, Valacar leur dit d'un ton sec qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

**« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici pour protéger la Dame Celebrian, et non pas pour vous entraîner ! Vous devez être en alerte en permanence, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…** fit-il en regardant vers les Monts Brumeux qui n'étaient plus qu'à un jour de marche. **Nous n'avons pas besoin que vous vous éloigniez de votre mission pour des broutilles, pour risquer d'attirer une quelconque créature !**

**- Bien mon commandant »** répondirent à l'unisson Eäreda et Dagnir.

Quand le chef de la troupe se fut éloigné, Eäreda pensa que Dagnir n'allait pas en rester là, mais à sa plus grande surprise il s'éloigna, accompagné de ses camarades. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car le signal du départ était donné.

La jeune elfe tourna son regard vers les montagnes qu'ils longeaient depuis un moment déjà et ressentit un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps.

_« Cette montagne n'est pas normale. Il faudra être prudents quand on la traversera… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Plus la jeune elfe regardait la montagne, son manteau de neige avec juste à son sommet des nuages noirs, menaçants voire presque terrifiants, plus son mal-être augmentait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

**« Damoiselle Eäreda, ils ont déjà repris la marche, venez, ils ne vous attendront sûrement pas. »**

Elle posa ses yeux sur Dairiun puis les reporta sur les Monts Brumeux avant de se retourner pour rattraper la garnison au petit pas de course.

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre 13 ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Bonjour tout le monde... *pointe le bout de son nez espérant ne pas recevoir une volée de couteaux* oui je sais je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle depuis un long... très loooong moment... et je tiens à m'en excuser auprès de vous mes chers lecteurs ^^

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Aline pour son courage (tout lire d'un coup waouh je suis impressionné :D) et sa persévérance (merci d'avoir tout de même continué à lire ça me touche beaucoup ^^)

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Ils avaient bien avancé depuis leur dernier arrêt. A présent ils étaient entrés dans une forêt au pied des Monts Brumeux. Eäreda se sentait oppressée, ce qui lui paraissait bizarre vue qu'elle s'était toujours sentit à l'aise dans sa forêt natale, et pourtant elle lui semblait bien plus dangereuse que celle-ci. Alors pourquoi une telle sensation ?

**« Dairiun ?**

**- Oui, damoiselle Eäreda ?** répondit le jeune elfe.

**- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Eäreda tout court, je ne suis pas une noble,** fit-elle, faussement énervée.

**- Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser,** s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, tout penaud.

_- Décidément, il n'a vraiment pas sa place ici_, pensa-t-elle. **Là n'est pas le problème… Ressens-tu cette oppression ? C'est comme si les ténèbres essayaient de m'aspirer en elles.**

**- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas à l'aise ici. Vous savez, les Monts Brumeux n'ont pas très bonne réputation…**

**- Ah oui ?** demanda la jeune fille.

**- Oui, les nains y ont élu domicile. Ils creusent, creusent et ne font que creuser. Un jour, qui sait s'ils ne finiront pas par réveiller quelque chose de sombre.**

**- Hum…** fit-elle, dans ses pensées. **J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemblent les nains, **dit Eäreda, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

**- Je vous le déconseille, damois… Eäreda,** se reprit Dairiun.

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Ce sont des êtres abjects, rustres et ignobles. Croiser leur chemin ne vous apporterait rien de bon, croyez-moi. »**

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'approfondir davantage leur conversation, car le chef de la troupe fit stopper la procession. Il était aux aguets, à la recherche du moindre bruit suspect. Eäreda se mit elle aussi à observer le paysage. Le sentiment d'oppression qu'elle sentait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt ne l'avait pas quitté, et il devenait même plus important depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette forêt, à cet instant, et elle le percevait de plus en plus. La jeune elfe se concentra sur cette sensation de malaise, essayant de la décrypter, de deviner ce qu'elle cachait. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit : c'était le danger ! L'ennemi devait être proche !

Eäreda remonta la procession au pas de courses, n'écoutant pas les murmures d'incompréhension des autres gardes, qui eux restaient en position. Elle n'entendait plus Dairiun lui dire de ne pas rompre la formation. Non, elle ne pouvait pas écouter ! Il fallait qu'ils avancent, qu'ils ne s'attardent pas là. La jeune elfe arriva enfin auprès du chef de la garnison.

**« Il ne faut pas rester là ! Nous devons continuer à avancer !** lui dit-elle, la panique se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

**- Retournez à votre poste ! Je sens déjà depuis bien longtemps que quelque chose se prépare. Nous ne repartirons que quand j'en donnerai l'ordre, et quand j'aurai décidé qu'il n'est pas risqué de reprendre la route ! Retournez à votre poste ! Et vous autres, mettez-vous en formation défensive ! »**

Mais il ne put en ajouter d'avantage alors que des orcs jaillissaient de partout en même temps.

**« UNE EMBUSCADE ! Protégez la Dame, de votre vie s'il le faut ! »**

Ce fut la dernière chose cohérente qu'Eäreda entendit. Son sang battait à tout rompre dans ses oreilles, des frissons lui parcouraient les bras. Elle observait ces créatures ignobles sans pouvoir bouger. Ça y est, elle était au cœur d'une vraie bataille. La panique monta en elle. Elle regardait ses camarades se battre contre les orcs, les terrassant d'un coup d'épée, elle vit le cheval de la dame d'Imladris tourner sur lui-même, la panique l'ayant gagné complètement. Elle vit d'autres de ses camarades tomber sous les coups brutaux de leurs adversaires.

L'incompréhension. Voilà ce que ressentait Eäreda. Voici le sentiment qui la rendit immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'entraînement qui lui faisait défaut, mais être dans une véritable bataille où les enjeux n'étaient rien de plus ni de moins que la vie et la mort, était une toute autre affaire que de simplement combattre Glorfindel. Rien n'aurait pu faire en sorte qu'elle soit préparée à cette violence, à ce carnage. Elle avait déjà vu la mort plusieurs fois par le passé, mais ce n'était pas aussi violent, alors que le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'était qu'horreurs. Elle vit le visage de ses compatriotes au sol, couvert de sang, fixant le vide d'un regard éteint. Elle vit aussi le corps de nombreux orcs à qui il manquait soit un bras, soit une jambe, soit les deux, et parfois même la tête. Cette horreur était au-delà de son entendement. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi les femmes elfes ne deviennent pas guerrières. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi tant de guerriers ne voulaient pas d'elle. Que faisait-elle là ? Que faisait-elle à présent ? Rien. Elle se contentait de regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle sans pouvoir agir, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que bouger un muscle.

D'ailleurs, un des orcs remarqua ce petit détail. Une femme elfe, sans épée : c'était sûrement l'une des dames de compagnie de la Dame elfe, donc une proie facile. Eäreda, elle, ne le vit et ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière elle. Elle perçut uniquement le son d'une voix familière lui crier :

**« Eäreda ! Derrière-vous ! »**

Ce fut comme si la voix de Dairiun l'avait ramenée à la réalité, comme si son cerveau marchait de nouveau à pleine vitesse et non au ralentit. La promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de le protéger lui revint à l'esprit. Et, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, la jeune elfe dégaina son épée à une vitesse incroyable, s'agenouilla et leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête juste à temps pour que l'orc vienne s'y empaler.

Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était arrivé. Elle venait pour la troisième fois d'ôter la vie, et volontairement cette fois-ci. Certes, c'était une créature malfaisante qu'elle venait de tuer, mais le fait était là. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'un autre orc se dirigea vers elle. Le même schéma se reproduisit alors : à chaque fois, c'était comme si le corps d'Eäreda bougeait de lui-même devant la situation, sans qu'elle prenne mentalement part au carnage. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir aux techniques qu'elle utiliserait pour mettre à terre ses ennemis, elle n'en avait pas le temps, mais il semblait que son corps, lui, avait une mémoire. Il se souvenait de toutes ces heures passées à lutter contre son maître d'arme. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas encore totalement fluides, et pourtant ils étaient tous efficaces et précis, tuant à chaque fois la créature qui lui faisait face. Puis, au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la bataille, il lui semblait reprendre petit à petit le contrôle de son corps. Comme si Glorfindel était présent et lui dictait ce qu'elle devait faire, l'intérieur de son corps se mit à bouillonner, tel le feu du courage s'insinuant dans ses veines. Son assurance grandit au fur et à mesure que le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle jetait à bas grandissait. Sa vue fut enfin dégagée dès que l'énième orc qui s'était jeté sur elle fut à terre, et elle se mit à chercher Dairiun, se demandant comment il s'en sortait, espérant que le pire ne soit pas arrivé. Elle remarqua aussi que le nombre d'ennemis ne diminuait pas, ce qui n'était pas normal. Son esprit était en alerte, mais elle décida de ne pas y penser pour l'instant et de rejoindre son jeune ami. Levant la tête, elle l'aperçut sur une petite butte, et elle se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à ce dernier, pour se rendre compte qu'il était en bien mauvaise posture. Son unique assaillant était beaucoup plus imposant que lui, et il semblait se fatiguer.

_« Il faudra qu'il travaille son endurance en revenant à Imladris »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre et entailla la jambe de l'orc d'un coup furtif, ce qui créa un effet de surprise suffisant pour que Dairiun l'achève en lui tranchant la gorge. Le jeune elfe regarda Eäreda, la reconnaissance habitant ses yeux.

**« Maintenant nous sommes quittes »** lui répondit-elle rapidement avec un clin d'œil.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de bavarder plus avant car les orcs se mirent à crier d'une façon qui sonna à leurs oreilles comme un cri victorieux. Les elfes encore debouts s'arrêtèrent de combattre et se tournèrent vers la provenance du cri. Ce qu'ils virent les tétanisa. Leur chef, plus précisément le corps de leur chef, gisait sur le sol, alors que sa tête était dans les mains d'un immonde orc. Tous les elfes étaient horrifiés devant ce spectacle. Qu'aillaient-ils faire à présent ? Que pouvaient-ils faire sans quelqu'un pour les guider ?

**« Il faut protéger la Dame Celebrian ! »** hurla Eäreda pour couvrir le raffut que faisaient les orcs.

Les soldats elfes se déchaînèrent aux paroles de la jeune guerrière. Ils n'étaient peut être pas d'accord avec sa présence parmi eux, mais ils étaient d'accord sur un point : ils se devaient de protéger leur Dame.

Les coups d'épées pleuvaient sur les créatures du mal, alors que les elfes survivants s'étaient rassemblés pour se diriger ensemble vers leur Dame. Mais plus ils terrassaient d'ennemis, plus il en revenait. Le courage, le moral et la forme physique commençaient à faire défaut aux soldats elfes après plus d'une heure de lutte acharnée, et le nombre de compatriotes d'Eäreda diminuait grandement. A présent ils n'étaient plus qu'un petit noyau à avoir enfin atteint la Dame d'Imladris et à essayer de la protéger, haletant sous le poids de la bataille et la pression des assaillants.

Malheureusement, le pire scénario se produisit. Acculés sous le nombre de leurs ennemis, les elfes guerriers ne purent faire face, et la Dame Celebrian se fit enlever. Sans qu'ils ne puissent la rejoindre, les soldats elfes restants virent leur Reine se faire éloigner d'eux, honteusement mise en travers de l'épaule d'une des plus massives de ces créatures immondes. Les quelques guerriers toujours valides se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la mêlée pour tenter de récupérer leur Dame. Eäreda, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle poursuivre les kidnappeurs et perdre la vie dans cette noble tentative ? Devait-elle d'abord éliminer, si possible, tous les orcs devant elle et ensuite partir à la recherche de Celebrian ? Ou encore, devait-elle retourner à Imladris prévenir tous les renforts possibles de l'enlèvement de la Dame ?

La jeune elfe avait du mal à réfléchir calmement avec tous les assaillants qui lui faisaient face, et ils n'étaient à présent plus que deux elfes debout : Dairiun et elle. Elle devait prendre une décision, et vite. Elle savait qu'avec leur fatigue et le nombre bien trop important d'ennemis face à eux, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

Son esprit tournait la situation dans tous les sens possibles quand elle entendit un hennissement. Eäreda leva les yeux vers ce son qui sonnait pour elle comme une délivrance, et qu'elle reconnaissait. La jeune elfe pouvait voir son étalon traverser les ennemis en les piétinant à son passage. Le blanc immaculé de la robe de son cheval contrastait avec la noirceur des orcs qu'il dépassait, sa beauté et sa grâce surplombait la laideur et la maladresse de leurs ennemis. Dans le cœur d'Eäreda, ce fut comme si les Valar lui montraient qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée et qu'elle devait survivre. Quand sa monture fut près d'elle, Eäreda saisit le col de la tunique de Dairiun pour le faire grimper avec elle sur son cheval.

**« Merci mon beau, tu m'as tirée d'une situation périlleuse »** dit-elle en flattant l'encolure de son cheval.

Sans plus attendre, Eäreda demanda à son cheval de les mener grand train jusqu'à Imladris.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de la procession vers les bois de la Lorien. Elrond, dans son bureau, regardait le superbe coucher de soleil qui parait le ciel de rose et d'orangé. Il trouva le spectacle magnifique, même si son cœur était inexplicablement serré. Si ses calculs étaient bons, et d'après la route qu'ils devaient emprunter, toute la troupe avait dû dépasser les Monts Brumeux. C'était cela qui le travaillait : les Monts Brumeux étaient des montagnes imprévisibles et colériques, surtout en ces temps sombres. Il pria les Valar pour que rien n'arrive à ses soldats, et encore moins à sa femme.

Un son violent le fit sortir de ses pensées : le bruit des sabots d'un cheval lancé en plein galop sur les dalles de pierre qui tapissaient toute la cité elfique. Ce son pressé rompait avec le calme et la tranquillité habituels du lieu. De son bureau, Elrond pouvait voir la place centrale, et il attendit de voir dans son champ de vision quel cavalier revenait. Peut-être était-ce l'un des émissaires qu'il avait envoyé auparavant ? Il regarda plus attentivement et vit que des citoyens commençaient à s'attrouper dans la cour. Quelqu'un s'avança pour barrer la route au cheval qui arrivait.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui souleva le cœur. Le seigneur elfe se précipita hors de son bureau, sans même fermer la porte. Il descendait les escaliers précipitamment quand ses deux fils, en bas des marches, le virent courir pour sortir hors du bâtiment. Elladan interrogea son frère du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules sous l'étonnement, et au moment où ils allaient remonter les marches, ils virent un autre elfe courir dans la même direction que leur père. Elrohir l'arrêta habilement dans sa course effrénée.

**« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe ici ? Nous avons vu notre père sortir en courant un peu plus tôt, et il n'est pas le seul,** fit-il en regardant d'autres elfes sortir en courant du bâtiment.

**- C'est… **Le pauvre elfe ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.** Un cavalier est revenu à la Cité, et il semblerait que deux des soldats qui accompagnaient votre mère… »**

Les jumeaux n'attendirent pas d'avantage avant de se précipiter vers la place centrale. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent deux cavaliers sur le dos d'un cheval écumant de sueur. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur père, qui aidait avec Glorfindel les deux guerriers à mettre pied à terre. Quand les jumeaux furent près de leur père, ils l'interrogèrent du regard, mais ce dernier leur fit signe d'attendre.

**« Eäreda, **appela doucement le seigneur Elrond.** Que faites-vous ici ? »**

La jeune elfe regarda son Seigneur dans les yeux. Sa mine affichait une expression de tristesse et de honte profonde.

**« Mon Seigneur, Glorfindel, veuillez pardonner mon incompétence, je vous prie »** répondit-elle en baissant les yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

Les deux concernés ainsi que les jumeaux se regardèrent, ayant peur de comprendre, et ce fut Elladan qui s'énerva le premier, devinant très bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec sa mère. Il prit la jeune elfe par les bras, les lui serrant à lui en faire mal, et lui demanda :

**« Où est notre mère ?** La colère était bien présente dans sa voix.

**- Je…**

**- Répondez !** lui exhorta-t-il en la secouant.

**- Allons Elladan, du calme,** lui ordonna Elrond. **Pour l'amour des Valar, Eäreda, je vous prie de répondre. »**

Dairiun vit que son amie était bouleversée par ce qui leur était arrivé, et qu'elle ne savait sûrement pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à l'homme qui l'avait recueillie et soutenue depuis son arrivée dans la cité elfique.

**« Monseigneur, la Dame Celebrian a été enlevée par des orcs »** avoua le jeune Dairiun en baissant la tête.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu du chapitre... A bientôt pour le chapitre 14 :D


	14. Chapter 14

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai énormément de retard et je pense que beaucoup d'entre-vous ont du penser que j'abandonnais cette histoire... eh bien non ! J'ai juste eu une panne d'inspiration pour la suite mais je vous annonce aujourd'hui que je publie le chapitre 14 et que le 15 est en attente d'approbation final de ma correctrice Caladwen... J'ai plein d'idées à présent pour la suite et j'espère pouvoir vous fournir mes chapitres le plus rapidement possible bien sûr... Je vais vous laissez découvrir ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir étaient partis avec des soldats d'Imladris rechercher leur mère, la Dame Celebrian. Et cela faisait une semaine que la jeune Eäreda s'acharnait au maniement de l'épée, des dagues et de l'arc. Elle s'entraînait toute la journée dans la caserne des soldats, ne prenant de pause que pour manger deux ou trois bouchées de Lembas, une manière rapide de se sustenter pour pouvoir continuer son travail acharné. Dairiun était passé la voir plusieurs fois, et il essayait toujours de la convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux et qu'ils avaient agis avec plus de sagesse en revenant prévenir la cité du drame plutôt qu'en mourant sans pouvoir donner aucune indication.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la veille, ni aux jours précédents. Eäreda s'entraînait encore et toujours dans la caserne, et quand le jeune Dairiun arriva pour essayer de la raisonner afin qu'elle prenne un peu de repos, il observa son amie faire preuve d'une énorme quantité de force, de rapidité, mais également de rage dans ses enchaînements, qui étaient aujourd'hui à l'épée. Il observa quelques secondes le visage de sa camarade. Ses traits étaient comme déformés par la colère, ce qui lui chagrinait le cœur car, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si la Dame avait été enlevée par les orcs. Mais la jeune guerrière ne semblait pas de cet avis, et quand il venait la persuader de se reposer elle lui répétait toujours la même phrase : _« C'était de ma faute, je n'étais pas assez forte ! »_, et elle reprenait avec toujours plus d'assiduité ses mouvements. Alors le jeune soldat avait pris l'habitude de toujours venir près d'elle pendant ses propres entraînements, une manière de la surveiller et de l'observer. Peut-être pensait-il s'inspirer de ses mouvements et essayer de les reproduire plus tard, peut-être pensait-il en apprendre un peu plus sur son amie en étudiant son caractère, ou peut-être espérait-il lui apporter un quelconque soutien en venant toujours s'assoir sur la même marche d'escalier après ses entraînements, restant ainsi toujours auprès d'elle, disponible.

Mais ce jour-ci fut différent des autres. En ce jour, une main réconfortante vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune elfe assis et songeur, et quand ce dernier releva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main, il se releva immédiatement et s'inclina, car ce n'était autre que Glorfindel.

**« Bonjour, Dairiun.**

**- Bonjour, Seigneur Glorfindel.**

**- Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?**

**- Depuis le départ des Seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir, monseigneur. »**

Glorfindel émit un discret soupir d'exaspération en regardant sa protégée, avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers Dairiun.

**« Pouvez-vous nous laisser, jeune soldat ? Je dois faire arrêter cette tête d'orc. »**

Le jeune elfe s'inclina à nouveau et quitta prestement la caserne afin de laisser plus d'intimité aux deux elfes. Glorfindel s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Eäreda et l'observa scrupuleusement. Il discerna dans ses mouvements une hargne, une colère et une détermination qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. La jeune elfe avait déjà traversé une lourde épreuve par le passé, et il savait qu'en étant de nouveau confrontée à la mort durant une bataille, elle risquait de voir se réveiller ses vieux démons, mais là c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle. Le fait d'avoir failli à sa mission l'avait transformée : la naïve, la douce et gentille elfe qu'il avait rencontré avait laissé place à une elfe froide, comme vidée de toutes émotions mis à part la colère. Il fut attristé par ce qu'il voyait : qui aurait cru que le joli papillon qu'elle était se transformerait en un loup féroce ? Glorfindel se décida alors à la raisonner au plus vite, car il voulait de nouveau la voir sourire et rire avec insouciance. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle, pourtant ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas de ce genre d'amour passionnel et immortel, mais plutôt une amitié fraternelle forte. Oui, la jeune elfe timide qui était venue lui demander de devenir son mentor l'avait touché. Quelque chose dans son caractère l'avait inspiré, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté de la prendre sous son aile. Mais la personne qu'il observait à présent devant lui n'avait plus rien en commun avec celle d'alors, et Glorfindel le regrettait amèrement, car il se sentait en partie responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. S'il ne l'avait pas entraînée, s'il ne lui avait pas appris le maniement des armes, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle n'aurait jamais fait partie des soldats de la citadelle, elle n'aurait jamais fait partie de la garnison menant la Dame en Lorien, et elle n'aurait jamais eu cette amertume et cette rage d'avoir échoué en elle. Mais, avec des _si_, on referait Arda…

Glorfindel descendit agilement le reste des marches qui le séparaient du sol de l'arène, et il s'avança doucement vers la jeune elfe. Puis, alors qu'il était près d'elle et prêt à engager la conversation, ses sens se mirent en alerte et il dégaina juste à temps sa fidèle épée dans une parade de défense. Eäreda, sentant la prestance du Pourfendeur de Balrog derrière elle, s'était retournée et avait abaissé son épée comme pour trancher de haut en bas son mentor, tout en sachant que Glorfindel possédait assez de réflexe pour esquiver le coup.

Ce dernier se figea en fixant Eäreda, et il arqua un sourcil l'espace d'une seconde, puis son regard devint aussi dur qu'un ciel orageux.

**« Voilà une bien mauvaise manière de saluer son maître d'armes…**

**- Il me semble au contraire que c'est la meilleure,** répondit-elle du tac-o-tac. **Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un petit échange de lames entre deux épéistes en guise de salutation.**

**- Est-ce réellement là votre vision des choses ? Je vous ai connue moins hargneuse et plus réfléchie. »**

Le visage jusque-là impassible de la jeune elfe laissa apparaitre une moue de mécontentement, pour finir submergé par une colère froide.

**« Cette époque est révolue. J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'arrêter de me lamenter sur mon propre sort. »**

Glorfindel, qui sondait toujours le regard de l'elfe jusqu'à présent, commença à ressentir un léger malaise. Comment un grand guerrier comme lui pouvait-il être troublé par les réactions de cette simple jeune elfe ?

**« Ce chemin ne vous mènera nulle part, Eäreda. Vous n'y trouverez que solitude et amertume.**

**- Vous n'y étiez pas !** hurla-t-elle en perdant son calme. **Ce que j'ai vu là-bas, vous avez dû le voir bien des centaines de fois durant votre vie, je vous l'accorde, mais… avez-vous déjà goûté à cette amertume qu'est l'échec ? »** Plus les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, et plus elle appuyait sur son épée, pour chercher désespérément à prendre l'avantage sur son maître d'armes.

Glorfindel recula à peine son pied d'un centimètre. Il sentait la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son épée, mais il percevait surtout le malaise qu'il ressentait en fixant les yeux d'Eäreda. Ce trouble, telle une sensation de perte d'équilibre, grandissait et l'affaiblissait petit à petit. Le guerrier se rendit vite compte qu'il devait rompre le contact visuel s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver acculé dans une mauvaise situation, mais il semblait incapable de réagir par lui-même. Il était comme hypnotisé, ses yeux ne semblaient plus lui répondre et ne pas vouloir se détacher des yeux ambrés. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il raisonne Eäreda, mais comment faire quand son regard ne laissait plus transparaître que douleur et colère ? Et à force de fixer les prunelles de la jeune demoiselle, il remarqua quelque chose de très étrange. La pupille des yeux d'Eäreda se dilatait progressivement, et elle prenait petit à petit le pas sur son iris d'ambre. C'était comme si plus la colère grandissait en elle, plus elle rentrait dans une transe qu'elle ne pourrait plus maitriser, et qui pourrait causer à son adversaire des torts irréparables. Car oui, Glorfindel était peut-être un grand guerrier, mais il n'en était pas pour autant invulnérable.

**« Ca suffit ! »** La voix majestueuse d'Elrond résonna dans toute la caserne. **« Eäreda, je vous somme de cesser immédiatement. »**

La jeune elfe s'exécuta et rompit par la même occasion le lien visuel entre Glorfindel et elle. Ce dernier, enfin libéré de ses chaines invisibles, rangea son épée et s'inclina respectueusement devant son Seigneur, tout en conservant en mémoire son léger trouble. Eäreda s'inclina de même, bien qu'avec un peu moins de conviction, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elrond.

**« Eäreda, veuillez nous laisser, je vous prie. Je dois m'entretenir avec Glorfindel.**

**- Bien, Seigneur Elrond. »**

Elle s'inclina de nouveau et sortit de la caserne sous le regard attentif des deux elfes. Une fois certain qu'elle s'était assez éloignée dans la forêt, Glorfindel s'avança jusqu'au Seigneur d'Imladris.

« **Mon Seigneur, son état m'inquiète.**

**- Oui, nous sommes en train de la perdre,** avoua pensivement Elrond. **Sa rancœur contre elle-même pour n'avoir rien pu faire pour protéger Celebrian est puissante, et elle est en train de s'enfermer dans un lieu que nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas atteindre.**

**- Que pouvons-nous faire ?** demanda Glorfindel, en laissant transparaître assez d'inquiétude pour qu'Elrond le détecte, et cette découverte le fit sourire.

**- Et moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez qu'un ermite, mon bon ami, me voilà ravi de constater que vous savez encore converger vers les autres.**

**- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, mon Seigneur ? J'ai des conversations avec mes soldats,** rétorqua le tueur de Blarog.

**- La relation que vous entretenez avec cette elfe est bien différente,** fit Elrond avec malice. **Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Nous devons essayer de la faire revenir à la raison.**

**- Je crains que cela ne soit pas de tout repos…** soupira discrètement l'elfe blond**. D'ailleurs, je dois vous conter un événement tout à fait étonnant qui s'est déroulé à l'instant.**

**- Je vous écoute,** répondit Elrond pour l'inviter à poursuivre, tout en arquant un sourcil devant l'air sérieux qu'avait pris son interlocuteur.

**- Eh bien, pendant notre échange, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre… **Il s'arrêta pour chercher les bons mots.** J'ai été comme hypnotisé par le regard d'Eäreda, et ses pupilles se sont dilatées jusqu'à presque recouvrir ses prunelles. Mais le plus troublant dans tout ceci, c'est que j'ai ressentis un malaise particulièrement fort qui s'insinuait en moi, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, et qui petit à petit aspirait mes forces physiques.**

**- C'est étrange, en effet »** répondit Elrond d'un ton grave en baissant les yeux. Tout en réfléchissant, il fit quelques pas dans la caserne vide, tandis qu'une de ses mains venait soutenir son menton et l'autre son coude.

Glorfindel attendit patiemment que son Seigneur sorte de ses réflexions, tout en revivant mentalement la scène qui venait de se passer. Au bout d'un moment, Elrond tourna la tête vers l'elfe blond.

**« Il faut que vous la meniez en Lorien.**

**- Mon Seigneur, si vous me le permettez… pourquoi ?** s'étonna-t-il.

**- Amenez-la auprès de Galadriel. Elle a pu la sauver une fois par le passé, peut-être le pourra-t-elle une seconde fois. Et je pense que la tranquillité des Bois d'Or ne pourra faire que le plus grand bien à ses tourments. Et puis, une fois que vous l'aurez menée rapidement là-bas, je veux que vous retrouviez mes fils et que vous poursuiviez les investigations avec eux. La colère les aveuglant, ils ne peuvent chercher avec efficacité. Puis vous reviendrez à Imladris dès que vous aurez retrouvé ma dame.**

**- Très bien. Quand devons-nous partir, mon Seigneur ?**

**- Le plus tôt possible.**

**- Il sera fait selon vos désirs. »**

Glorfindel s'inclina de nouveau devant Elrond et s'en alla prévenir Eäreda.

* * *

Earëda marchait sans but dans les bois. Sa frustration et sa colère ne s'étant pas évanouies depuis l'incident, elle donnait machinalement des coups d'épées dans le vide, en espérant que cela suffise à l'apaiser, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Alors elle marchait et marchait encore, continuant à errer sans but, espérant que la quiétude de la cité et des bois l'atteindrait. Mais cela n'arrivait pas. Alors elle colla son front au premier arbre qu'elle rencontra, ferma les yeux et serra les dents aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. La paume de sa main gauche reposait délicatement contre le tronc du majestueux arbre, et le poing de sa main droite serré avec une telle force que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Elle cherchait un moyen d'évacuer tous ses sentiments, mais rien, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit tant elle était confuse. Elle avait le sentiment d'avancer dans une épaisse fumée noire, tellement sombre que ses sens ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Mais surtout, elle se sentait seule, tellement seule que sa frustration et sa colère redoublèrent. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle vivait, personne n'avait vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et de ce fait, personne ne semblait pouvoir l'aider, la délivrer de ses pensées noires qui tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle se mit à marteler le pauvre arbre de son poing, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

**« Ce pauvre arbre ne vous a rien fait, jeune elfe. »**

Surprise, Earëda se retourna vivement, et elle dégaina aussitôt son épée devant cet inconnu qu'elle n'avait pas senti ni même entendu arriver, trop absorbée par ses sombres pensées.

**« Vous pouvez ranger votre épée, je ne vous veux aucun mal.**

**- Et comment vous nomme-t-on ? **demanda-t-elle avec méfiance à cet homme tout de gris vêtu.

**- Vos semblables me nomment Mithrandir dans votre dialecte. »**

A l'entente de ce prénom, la jeune elfe rengaina immédiatement son épée et s'inclina avec respect, ce qui provoqua chez l'homme un petit sourire amusé.

**« Vous me semblez bien tourmentée pour marteler ainsi ce pauvre arbre.**

**- Je ne m'étais point rendue compte de mes actes, mon seigneur, **répondit-elle, honteuse de s'être fait prendre ainsi.

**- Des prunelles d'ambre, des cheveux de jais… je présume que vous devez être la jeune Earëda ?** demanda Mithrandir avec un ton énigmatique.

**- C'est exact, mon seigneur. Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez appris mon identité ?**

**- J'ai rencontré un émissaire du seigneur Elrond en me dirigeant vers Eryn Vorn… »**

Mais la jeune elfe ne l'écoutait déjà plus à l'entente du nom de sa forêt natale. Eryn Vorn… Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et, dans un élan de spontanéité, elle lui coupa la parole :

**« Vous vous êtes rendu à Eryn Vorn ? Que se passe-t-il dans ma cité ? Avez-vous rencontré une dame répondant au nom Tinawen, et un jeune elfe nommé Landir ? Et… »** Elle s'arrêta en remarquant la mine triste et compatissante de l'homme en face d'elle.

Son sang commençait à affluer en grande quantité dans ses oreilles, et elle dût se concentrer particulièrement pour percevoir ce que lui disait l'homme.

**« N'avez-vous point entendu ce que je vous ai dis ?** lui demanda-t-il d'un air désolé.

**- Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, Seigneur Mithrandir,** **mais cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de ma forêt natale que je crains que ne pas avoir écouté vos dires.**

**- Voilà qui est fort compréhensible…** assura-t-il, tout en cherchant ses mots. **Bien, l'émissaire que j'ai rencontré retournait déjà vers la cité d'Imladris, et je crains malheureusement d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, car il m'a rapporté… »**

Comprenant intuitivement où voulait en venir l'homme vêtu de gris, Earëda commença à reculer, refusant d'en apprendre davantage, mais elle se força tout de même à prononcer :

**« Que vous a-t-il rapporté, Seigneur Mithrandir ?**

**- Votre cité a été ravagée par les araignées noires d'Eryn Lasgalen, et je suis navré de vous annoncer… qu'il n'y a aucun survivant. »**

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais je vais faire mon maximum pour publier le chapitre 15 rapidement... _

_A bientôt..._


	15. Chapter 15

**L'elfe maudite d'Eryn Vorn**

Bonjour à tous ^^ je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 15 ;) bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

_« Il n'y a aucun survivant… »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête en écho. Pourquoi ? Alors que sa forêt natale avait toujours été préservée du moindre malheur… Eäreda se sentit brusquement vidée de toute énergie, et l'homme vêtu de gris se précipita pour l'aider à s'assoir, car au moment où elle avait appris la funeste nouvelle, les jambes de la jeune femme avaient cédé…

Glorfindel avançait rapidement tout en maudissant Eäreda intérieurement. Mais pourquoi était-elle allée aussi profondément dans les bois ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas simplement restée à l'orée de la forêt ? Mais il est vrai que ces derniers temps il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle agissait bizarrement, et toujours avec agressivité. Et au vu de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait avant l'intervention du Seigneur Elrond, la jeune elfe avait probablement beaucoup marché pour évacuer sa colère. Glorfindel inspira alors longuement et se concentra plus que jamais sur ses sens surdéveloppés pour repérer la présence de sa camarade. Il remarqua alors plusieurs arbres avec de fines coupures inhabituelles sur leur écorce. Eäreda avait dû jouer de son épée et entailler ces arbres.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Bien sûr, il savait que sa première réelle bataille avait dû l'affecter, mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait à ce point. Il pensait qu'elle avait à présent assez de maturité pour gérer ses émotions. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était bien trompé sur elle, et cette constatation lui amena un goût amer. Son ouïe lui fit percevoir le murmure des arbres, ainsi que la direction qu'il devait prendre pour rejoindre la jeune elfe. Il suivit ce chuchotement, qui se transforma vite en faibles sons étouffés. Et plus il approchait, plus il arrivait à percevoir des bribes de conversation. Alors le tueur de Balrog accéléra l'allure, et ce qu'il vit une fois sur place le troubla.

La jeune Eäreda était assise sur un tapis de mousse au pied d'un arbre, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait être dans un état second, ou plus exactement en état de choc au vu de l'expression de surprise figée sur son visage. L'homme en face d'elle, qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Mithrandir, avait une main posée sur le haut de ses genoux et l'autre sur son épaule. Il avait l'air de lui parler : peut-être essayait-il de la ramener à la conscience ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Glorfindel se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté. Il reprit alors sa marche, troublé, et une fois qu'il eut rejoint les deux personnes face à lui, l'elfe blond posa sa main sur l'épaule du mage gris. Ce dernier se releva et laissa sa place au capitaine d'Imladris. Glorfindel s'accroupit à hauteur du visage de la jeune elfe et l'appela doucement.

**« Eäreda… »**

Pas de réponse. Elle avait toujours le regard dans le vide. Alors Glorfindel leva les yeux et demanda au magicien ce qui s'était produit pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un tel état. A la fin du récit de ce dernier, le tueur de Balrog baissa la tête et soupira de façon infime. Il comprenait à présent l'état de la jeune elfe, et il se dit intérieurement que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'un tel événement arrive.

Il prit le menton d'Eäreda entre ses doigts et le lui releva lentement. Ses yeux étaient toujours absents, alors il réitéra doucement son appel, et une petite étincelle sembla s'allumer dans les prunelles ambrées. Glorfindel les sentit s'ancrer dans ses propres yeux, il fut alors rapidement assaillit d'un malaise et, par réflexe, il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux pour lutter contre ce trouble.

**« Eäreda, revenez parmi nous,** lui dit-il en espérant avoir une réaction de sa part. **Je vais vous soulever et vous ramener dans vos appartements d'Imladris. Etes-vous d'accord avec cela ? »** Il vit ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Les lèvres remuaient, mais la jeune elfe semblait avoir perdu sa voix. La triste nouvelle qu'elle avait reçue l'avait comme détruite intérieurement. Sa famille était un sujet très sensible, et apprendre que les derniers membres de cette dernière, qu'elle chérissait, étaient tous morts, lui avait asséné un coup terrible. Elle n'avait pas oublié toutes ces années passées auprès de sa famille.

Savoir que sa mère était morte à présent lui fendait le cœur, car après tout, elle restait la femme qui l'avait élevée et l'avait aimée, malgré son bannissement. Et puis son jeune frère… son insouciant rayon de soleil, son petit frère qu'elle aimait plus que tout… Lui, si innocent, qui avait dû subir tant d'horreurs après avoir vu ses repères se détruire à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait… Car elle les avait tués… Son père, puis son grand frère, après tout elle les avait tués. C'était à cause de cela que sa mère l'avait bannie de la cité. Elle l'avait abandonnée face à un monde qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle l'avait délibérément envoyée à la mort, car comment une elfe comme elle, si jeune et ne sachant pas se défendre, aurait-elle pu survivre seule dans un monde dont elle ignorait tout ?

Un sentiment de haine et de colère perça dans sa conscience, sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aimait sa famille, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait tellement fait souffrir… Deux sentiments se battaient en elle, la rendant incapable de réagir, car elle ne savait pas lequel elle devait choisir. L'amour ou la haine ? Le désespoir ou la rage ?

**« … Glorfindel…** appela-t-elle soudain dans un murmure presque inaudible.

**- Oui, Eäreda ?**

**- Pouvez-vous m'amener aux écuries, s'il vous plaît ? »**

Le capitaine de la garde d'Imladris se releva, plaça une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre dans son dos, puis il la souleva avec une facilité tout à fait déconcertante. Ensuite il la conduisit à travers bois en direction des écuries, selon son désir.

En sortant de la forêt, Glorfindel vit l'étalon de la jeune elfe s'avancer vers eux, les dépasser et se coucher derrière un buisson, à l'abri des regards.

**« Pouvez-vous me conduire jusqu'à lui, mon Seigneur ? Juste devant ses antérieurs ? »**

L'elfe blond s'exécuta. Il la posa délicatement, tel un trésor précieux et fragile, puis il recula. Eäreda mit un bras sous l'encolure de sa monture pour entourer cette dernière, et l'autre sous les crins, et, juste avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la toison de jais, elle s'adressa aux deux hommes :

**« Puis-je rester seule, s'il vous plaît ? »**

Ces derniers se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner et de s'en aller pour lui laisser l'intimité qu'elle réclamait.

* * *

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans un bruit, sans échanger une seule parole. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés dans la demeure du Seigneur d'Imladris que Mithrandir prit la parole.

**« Cette jeune elfe semble particulière…** Son ton était mystérieux et pensif.

**- Alors vous l'avez remarqué, Mithrandir ?** Pour seule réponse, il entendit le magicien opiner par un léger bruit de gorge. **Eh bien, peut-être me faut-il vous conter son histoire… »**

Glorfindel commença à raconter au mage gris comment la jeune femme était arrivée en leur demeure, ce qui s'était passé avant et pendant son voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe, ainsi que la vie qu'elle avait vécue en ces lieux depuis lors.

**« Tout ce qui lui est arrivé est la faute de ce fils du mal ! **dit-il avec haine. **Sauron lui a lancé une terrible malédiction. Elle était louée pour sa beauté, et son père recevait moultes demandes en mariage, toutes refusées par la jeune demoiselle. Sauron lui-même a fini par se présenter à elle pour lui demander sa main. Il fut reconduit comme tous les autres, et c'est à ce moment qu'il lui dit que « **_**puisque qu'il ne pouvait devenir son mari, aucun autre homme ne le pourrait »**_**. Depuis, chaque regard qu'elle posa sur un homme engendra la mort de ce dernier. Ainsi, les premières victimes de sa malédiction furent son père et son frère aîné. Elle fut alors bannie d'Eryn Vorn par sa propre mère, et fit le voyage jusqu'à Imladris où elle arriva blessée sur son étalon. A ce moment, le Seigneur Elrond la fit conduire jusqu'à la maison de guérison, et il essaya personnellement de la soigner. Oui, je dis bien qu'il essaya, car sa malédiction fut plus forte que toutes les tentatives de mon Seigneur, et il ne put qu'atténuer le mal. Hélas… Mais depuis quelques temps, je ressens comme un vertige dès que je croise son regard ambré.**

**- J'ai également ressenti cette aura maléfique en elle. Elle est toujours présente, mon ami, affaiblie mais toujours aussi présente. Je pense que c'est pour cela que vous ressentez cet étourdissement en croisant son regard,** termina-t-il, pensif.

**- Mais Mithrandir, Sauron le maléfique a été anéanti ! Sa malédiction a dû être annihilée en même temps !** s'exclama Glorfindel.

**- Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que cela, et c'est ce dont je dois m'entretenir avec le seigneur Elrond.**

**- Je vous conduis de ce pas à lui. »**

Glorfindel se mit aussitôt en route, le mage gris à sa suite. Il le fit traverser la somptueuse demeure, pour finir par amener le magicien sur l'esplanade surplombant la cité elfique, ce qui lui offrait ainsi une vue à couper le souffle.

Au bout de l'esplanade se trouvait le Seigneur Elrond, venu se recueillir. Cet endroit l'avait toujours apaisé, et il aimait venir là pour réfléchir sereinement. Le tueur de Balrog s'avança vers Elrond et s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse.

**« Mon Seigneur, le mage gris Mithrandir souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. »**

Le majestueux elfe à la chevelure d'ébène se retourna vers son second, puis détourna les yeux vers son visiteur. Elrond regarda le magicien, un mince sourire aux lèvres, mais on pouvait percevoir dans son regard une grande anxiété.

**« Bienvenue à vous, Mithrandir. Quelles nouvelles apportez-vous ?**

**- Vous avez grise mine, mon ami, mais je suis venu avec une information qui, je pense, vous intéressera grandement. J'ai malheureusement d'autres informations bien alarmantes à vous communiquer… »**

Elrond inclina légèrement la tête, surpris par les paroles de son visiteur.

**« Je vous écoute, Mithrandir.**

**- Pour commencer, Radagast et moi-même avons noté une activité anormale parmi les orcs. Ces derniers sont de plus en plus nombreux, et ils parcourent librement la Terre du Milieu, nous en ignorons encore la raison. Radagast s'est mis à la recherche de la moindre information dans toutes les forêts d'Arda.**

**- Voilà qui est étrange, en effet,** répondit Elrond en croisant les mains derrière son dos. **Sauron le Maléfique a été anéanti, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que ses yrchs se multiplient et se rassemblent ainsi.**

**- Si je puis me permettre, Seigneur Elrond… Tout porte à croire qu'il se prépare quelque chose, et il serait sage de vous mettre sur vos gardes**. Il vit le Seigneur d'Imladris acquiescer sombrement à ses dires.** J'ai aussi, en chemin, croisé votre émissaire qui se rendait à Eryn Vorn, ainsi que dans la Forêt Noire… »** Gandalf se tut un instant en se remémorant la scène un peu plus tôt avec Eäreda.

A l'entente d'Eryn Vorn, Elrond, qui se plongeait déjà dans ses réflexions en observant sa cité, se retourna rapidement et fixa un regard intense sur Mithrandir. Le mage restait muet, et ses yeux ne dégageaient que de la tristesse. L'inquiétude commença à assaillir le Seigneur elfe, et lorsqu'il déplaça son regard sur Glorfindel, il remarqua que ce dernier arborait le même regard désolé. Alors Elrond prit la parole pour briser ce silence lourd de sens.

**« Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- J'ai peur de devoir vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle, Elrond, mon ami… La cité d'Eryn Vorn a été anéantie par les araignées géantes de la Forêt Noire. »**

Le visage du Seigneur d'Imladis arbora une expression de stupeur. Il s'attendait à tout depuis l'enlèvement de sa tendre moitié, mais pas à cela. Il ne put cacher sa surprise aux deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

**« Mais ce n'est pas tout,** ajouta Glorfindel en forçant Elrond à le regarder. **Eäreda connait cette affreuse nouvelle…**

**- Comment l'a-t-elle prise ?** demanda l'elfe brun, qui devinait déjà quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur elle.

**- Mal, bien évidement. Vous savez tout comme moi à quel point elle aimait sa famille.**

**- Il est alors d'autant plus urgent que vous l'emmeniez en Lothlorien,** fit Elrond.

**- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mon Seigneur. Mais si je puis me permettre…** Glorfindel hésita quelques secondes. **Elle n'est pas vraiment en état de voyager, pour l'instant. Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre qu'elle accepte cette nouvelle avant de partir ?**

**- Bien au contraire, seigneur Glorfindel,** répondit Mithrandir. **Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. De plus, la bonne nouvelle que je vous apporte est ce pour quoi je suis venu principalement. Radagast a réussi à trouver l'endroit où est retenue dame Celebrian. Je m'en vais donc avec vous pour vous guider jusqu'à elle. »**

Elrond se pétrifia, muet de stupeur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : avait-il bien entendu ? Allait-il enfin avoir la chance de retrouver sa chère et tendre après tout ce temps passé loin d'elle ? De nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais il éprouvait avant tout une immense joie et un grand soulagement. Puis le doute, la tristesse et la peur l'envahirent. Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver ? Ces maudits yrchs lui avaient-ils fait le moindre mal ?

Il était tellement absorbé par tous ses questionnements qu'il n'entendit pas le mage gris arriver près de lui. Elrond ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule, et il croisa les prunelles bleues de son vieil ami.

**« Il vous faut prendre une décision, mon cher,** fit doucement Mithrandir. **Quand voulez-vous qu'on se mette en route ?**

**- Le plus tôt possible,** répondit aussitôt Elrond, l'air décidé.

**- Mais, et Eäreda ?** questionna l'elfe à la chevelure d'or.

**- Mon avis n'a pas changé : vous l'emmènerez avec vous jusqu'en Lorien, et vous suivrez Mithrandir pour délivrer Celebrian. »**

Le fidèle capitaine de la garde d'Imladris replia son bras en travers de sa poitrine et s'inclina respectueusement en signe d'approbation. Ensuite, il tourna les talons et partit en direction de ses appartements pour rassembler ses affaires pour le voyage.

Une fois qu'il eut pris des affaires, ainsi que du pain de voyage, il sollicita une elfe de maison et lui demanda de le suivre. Il la mena ainsi jusqu'aux appartements de sa protégée et demanda à l'elfe de préparer un sac de vêtements et tout le nécessaire de voyage d'Eäreda. L'elfe acquiesça, prit le sac et elle ne ressortit des appartements que quelques minutes plus tard, avec le sac rempli. Glorfindel la remercia et s'en alla aussitôt vers les bois.

* * *

_« Jeune Eäreda… »_

La concernée releva subitement la tête à l'entente de cette voix envoûtante. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Alors elle replongea son visage en larmes dans les crins de son cheval.

_« Eäreda… Ma chère enfant… »_

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Elle commençait à se faire à l'idée que la tristesse la rendait folle.

_« Ne craignez rien, jeune fille… Nous nous connaissons très bien, vous et moi. Je vous ai déjà ramenée vers la lumière, et je compte bien le refaire… »_

Eäreda se concentra sur cette voix qu'elle entendait dans sa tête. Elle avait été, au premier abord, un peu surprise, mais elle avait ressenti comme un halo chaud et réconfortant la recouvrir et la calmer en écoutant cette voix.

_« Je vous attends dans ma demeure, jeune Eäreda… Revenez parmi les Bois d'Or apaisants de la Lothlorien… »_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu... à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)_


End file.
